The Assassin's Curse
by Bookwolf69
Summary: A woman haunted by the terrors of her past runs from the Navy, from Pirates and from herself into the arms of none other than the famous Straw Hat Crew. Can they help her or have they met with a mission they cannot complete? How do you help someone the whole world would rather see dead? [Shortly After Robin's Liberation & Ship Creation]
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Mama, tell me again mama how amazing papa is!" The little girl ran circles around her mother as she flung laundry onto the line.

Her mother smiled. "Your father went out as a young man to become a Marine. And he quickly proved how strong he was and how wonderful leader of his own fleet. One day your papa saved me from miscreants who meant to hurt me and it was love at first sight. But he was called away after you were born and since had been unable to come home for long periods of time. Being in such high demand."

"And he is brave! Strong and True! Like a real Marine!" The little child sung happily and she looked into the sky with glee.

Her mother laughed. "Indeed. Your own father has battled giant sea monsters and terrifying Devil powered humans. You are the proud daughter of a very special man. Even you can be strong like him."

The little girl laughed and began to battle evils around her mother in a bid to protect her, little white locks flying around. They returned to their little house by the sea. A beautiful blue and white two story right where the men dock and return to their homes or go to taverns. Right where a sweet little girl and her mother can greet their beloved father and husband when he returns. The little girl slipped from the house with a fishing pole.

"Be back before dinner!" Her mother called.

"I will!" The little girl called back and ran for the docks to fish. Her white locks waving behind her wildly. Blue eyes fixed on her favorite spot.

She settled down and baited her hook before she threw her line in and looked out to the ocean. She dreamed of her father coming home soon. She would love to hear of his adventures. They would be exciting and wonderful. She fell asleep in the sun with the wind gently blowing her while hair around. After a while she woke up to a tug on the line. She fought with it for a second and then she pulled it up. It was a strange looking fruit. The yellow coating was bumpy and there was one green leaf attached to the branch. That was interesting it was a bit small for a fruit about the size of her palm. Maybe it tasted good. Right then her stomach rumbled. It was a while to dinner. She might as well eat it.

She opened her mouth and popped the fruit in. She began to chew it. The yellow shell broke easily and soon she was chomping down on the soft and juicy insides. She chewed for a moment before she stopped. Her eyes grew huge. It tasted horrible. She choked on it and some of it went down her throat. She gagged and tried to spit it out but it ended up sliding down her throat as if it had a life of its own.

"Bleh! Blehhheh!" She choked. She couldn't spit it out. She sadly swallowed it.

"Ahahahaha! Look at you little Mari. It looks like you swallowed a devil fruit." A little old man was laughing from his position at the head of the dock. "You might want to check what you have."

"A…A devil fruit? What?" The little girl looked at her hands with wide blue eyes and almost cried. She was…a dangerous person now? The ones her father chased?

"Now now. What is with that look little lady? Devil fruits are not all that bad. Perhaps you could even help your papa little one." The old man told her almost sweating because she looked like she was going to start screaming. She looked at him shocked now. Help papa?

"Could I really?" she gave him hopeful sky bright eyes.

He smiled. "Sure you can. Your papa works with some of the best devil fruit bearers. You figure out what you have little one and you can tell your papa when he comes back."

Mari cheered and left the dock to tell her mother.

"Mama! Mama!" Her white tresses flew around her and her azure blue eyes fairly sparkled with glee.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Hunt

She jolted awake. She began to choke and leaned over the side of the bed and threw up the food she ate only a few hours ago into a bucket. She heaved for a moment her eyes closed and teary as her fingers clutched the bedside and her body half turned in an awkward angle. Slowly the rolled back and covered her eyes with her forearm and breathed in deeply. That dream had not come back in a while. She remembered it like it was the day before. She did not want to think about it. She figured it was time to get up and move to the next town. With a heave she was up and ready in moments.

"Miss, there is a man downstairs asking for you. He is still down there but he looks mean. I came to warn you." A young woman walked into the room carrying a tray with a muffin and a glass of juice. She was a sweet little thing that Mariette paid to tell her if anyone came. The girl was more than eager to do as she was asked.

"Thank you. Please give the owner this bag and thank you for your service." She told the young woman. The girl took the bag and the two gold coins that Mariette handed her off to the side. This was a very nice patron. The girl bowed and left the room with a smile.

Mariette packed up her little belongings and opened the window. She had requested a ground floor room but sadly all were full. So she was forced to use a second floor. Not that she could not survive it if she wished to jump out of the second floor, but it was not something she wanted to do regularly. So she did that. She tossed her body out of the window and almost floated in the sky before landing on the ground with a soft step and a graceful balance. No one was around to see what she did. She slipped into the alley way and ran at full speed. Sure enough there was a slam far behind her of someone pursuing her into the alley.

They don't kid around, huh? She mused.

They chased her for a good long while. She managed to give them the slip by sliding in between two buildings and hunkering down like a homeless squatter in the street. She ducked her head and pulled a hood up over her distinct hair. She forced her breathing into slow even breaths as she moved her body into a huddled position of cold and hunger. Her ability to mimic others in moments had saved her life many times. She was flicking an imaginary fleck from herself when she froze and her blue eyes gaped open wide.

"You really are difficult to follow you know that? But that does not surprise me. We would like you to follow us willingly. But we will understand if you wish to fight. However we will not allow you to get away this time." The female sounded very diplomatic and sincere. Mariette was wondering what her chances were of fighting. She looked up at the woman.

She was a tall blonde woman with a large bust. She wore a full black outfit and looked at Mariette through sharp and flashing glasses. She was soon joined by two others as Mariette tried to plan an escape. She was not letting them take her. But it soon became evident that she would need to really set up a fight in order to figure this out. She would probably do herself serious injury. It was simply not worth it. Not till she knew what they wanted and where they were taking her.

"I assume your lack of action means you are coming with us? Good. I would hate to have to use the seastone handcuffs on you." The woman chuckled.

Mariette stood up as she dangled the cuffs before her. She shed her cloak and let her glowing white locks fall from her shoulders as she looked at the woman and her blue gaze coldly slid to the cuffs. In a fast motion that even their eyes could not see she snatched the cuffs from the woman. Mariette dangled the cuffs now and raised a brow at the shocked woman.

"These would not have worked on me. Perhaps you are not as well informed as you think you are?" Mariette asked her with a dark grin. She grasped one seastone and crushed it with her single hand in one motion. The sound was a soft crush in the dark quiet alley. When she opened her hand a second later there was naught but dust.

"I guess no one thought to mention seastone would not work on you." The woman watched in fascination. "This is amazing. I wonder if it is because of the multiple-"

"Enough. We need to get going. Our boss wishes to speak to you young lady. So if you would please follow us without any incident."

Mariette nodded. "Lead the way I guess."

They nodded and surrounded her. The walk was not very long. Oddly enough they were close to where she had been resting. She found a bit of irony in that simple fact. She even smiled a little before she stifled it behind a mask of indifference. She looked around her for escapes. Sadly someone's bulky bodies were in the way. She simply looked a head of her and listened. If they were going to block her vision she might as well rely on her other senses. After a few more minutes she was able to figure out where she could escape and how. She bowed her head a little bit and her white locks slid to partly cover her face as she murmured almost totally silently.

"Shell Shell skin." Her skin glistened slightly before it disappeared.

She looked up again as they walked through a door in the far back where a man sat at a desk. Everyone settled in the room. The two hulking forms stood before the windows. The woman before the only door in the room like a guard. Mariette almost laughed. They all looked hilarious standing there with serious looks on their faces. She refused to sit and it seemed the man in charge thought the same thing. Mariette allowed herself to relax and she stood with her feet apart and arms at her sides.

"Well, I am glad you could join us finally. I would ask you to sit but I don't think you will." The man smiled darkly. "I assume you already planned an escape route. I would dissuade you from taking action. My men are very good at what they do."

Mariette regarded the leader with a level stare. She chinked a smile and her blue eyes froze his body movements for a moment.

"They will not be strong enough to stop me if it is my wish to leave. I am here to hear why you are so determined to speak with me. Please don't waste my time with trivial talk." She told him as her arms folded and she tapped her exposed skin. Not a ripple went through her skin to reveal the shell skin. Though she could feel the shell beneath her fingers.

The man simply smiled more. "Three hundred million berries. Since you were fourteen years old and discovered by the navy in a random raid on a pirates cove." He said as he tapped a wanted poster.

The picture it had of her was certainly not up to date. She was younger and quite frankly she had not eaten in a while. She was too thin in that picture and had just been released from a dark room where she had been placed days before after she tried to escape. It was not a flattering picture. Mariette was one of the most beautiful women in the grand line. It was a fact that the man she was eventually taken from was a crazy pirate. He had been fascinated with the Devil fruits and their powers. But most of them had been eaten. So he dedicated his life to creating new ones. And these did not really fit the molds very well. Her first fruit she was currently wearing on her flesh. It had floated into the harbor and she ate it as a child. Shell Shell Fruit was the name it was given. It gave the user powers of a turtles shell. But it was a turtle with the most powerful shell in the world it seemed. The power covered the skin totally like a second skin only hard. At first it was a shell like a turtle but she perfected it over time so that it was invisible.

Mariette frowned now. The second fruit she wore at all times. Another fruit the Scientist Pirate made. The Beauty Beauty Fruit developed to create a body that was irresistible to men and women. Mariette was a beautiful woman who could bewitch men and women into doing anything she wanted. That was how she escaped the Navy when she was found at fourteen and had evaded them and the pirates since. She could not turn it on and off. She was cursed to be so lovely for the whole of her life. It was permanent. She was certain even in her dotage she would be stuck with it. Her skin was soft as a baby and her bone structure was perfection. She was filled out where she needed to be and thin no matter what she ate. Because of this fruit she would never look like her mother. That picture was proof that her life had changed drastically. That was the day they found her and discovered her powers. She was as infamous as Nicco Robin. Mariette felt bad for that girl. Nothing could change for either of them now.

The man continued despite her changed features. _He Is not very intelligent was he?_ Mariette wondered.

"You have been running since you were a child. It must be tiring having to fight every day to get a little further away from us only to land right back in the middle. I think perhaps something can be done about this. I propose a deal. You do something for me and for the Navy, and you will be absolved of this bounty and left in peace."

Mariette may have been frowning and may have been in the throes of memories but her mind did not miss a beat. And she certainly did not bat an eye lash at his words, though her heart began to pound behind her ribs. What was he saying? That all she had to do was one thing and they would leave her be? That she would only have the Pirates to deal with? She could not let herself trust him. He looked like a snake, if his face was no real indication. He certainly did not look like a man who earned that wound doing a heroic deed.

"You do not have the authority to do such a thing. Even I am aware that in order to do that I would need to do what the counsel wanted. Something you are not a part of." Mariette did not trip on her words nor sound like she was being taken in or even disgusted.

The man frowned. His look was still quite ugly.

"Don't try to reassure me that things will be okay because you have your ways. I trust no one. That is why I am still alive and free." She unfolded her arms and stood with her hands at her sides. She could sense the tension in the room as it began to build. She was not to be fooled. Even now the subordinates around the room knew this. Spandam may try to cajole her and trick her as much as he wanted. But they knew that she would not work for them. Not even once.

"Oh come now, you know I am rising in power. I have the ears of many higher ups and I can guarantee you will-." He went on and on about how his connections were perfect.

Mariette was more concerned with the people surrounding her. The most dangerous in the Room was Lucci the second in command but they were all extremely dangerous. She was a dangerous weapon on her own but this was simply too many people for her alone to handle. They were all looking at her. She could feel it. They had even shifted position. So there was really going to be no other way out of this place. She was going to have to release the fruit she hated most.

She prepared. Mariette would only have a moment that she would be able to utter its name. A split second before she was attacked. Sure the shell would protect her but each power she used cancelled the other. She would have a split second of vulnerability where they could hit her before the next fruit kicked in. Mariette had been given more than two fruits. She had been given seven of them. She was forced to eat each one by the cruel man that created them. Because she seemed to be the only one who could actually bond with them. He apparently had tried multiples on someone else and it killed them. Of the seven she was given there was one that she despised above them all. A devil fruit power that should have never existed in any place. The Demon Demon Fruit, a power that changed Mariette into a terrible demonic creature. Her body would be covered in hard white bone like armour that fit like a second skin. It was a terrifying change.

The moment came that she needed to use it. Kalifa had made her first move. It was to throw bubbles at Mariette.

"Demon demon change!" Mariette yelled.

Spandam jumped back as Lucci lunged towards her. She had a moment to regret her quick change. She was expecting a hit from Lucci and stupidly did not see that Jabra had come up to her side and slammed his fist into her. He had the luck of getting her in that split second it took for her to switch from one to another. She felt her whole body ripple with pain as she flew to the side and crashed into the wall. Her skin instantly became covered with her armour. She felt the tail slither from her back bone as she coughed hard and spit up blood right before her visor took up her face. Her body was like demonic scales. She shined like ivory and then the tell tale cold took over her body and a thick cold fog began to emanate from her body.

"Hold, I was about to get her agreement." Spandam yelled.

Everyone stopped moving.

"You see if you don't agree they will punish you. You are a pirate after all. My my your body is beautiful. This armour is so lovely. Can you see from behind this?" He was leaning over her as her hand went to her side and she tried to breathe.

There was a trail of blood flowing down her white armour and it looked very out of place. The visor that protected her head was a simple smooth design that slid down from the top of her head in a round and then angled down at her chin about an inch into a point. She could in fact see him as clear as day though he could not tell that. No one could see an inch of her body.

"I suggest you work for me. I will get you that pardon. But if you cross me I will force you to work for me anyway and you won't get a single pardon. I will work you like an animal." He smiled cruelly and reached out to stroke her mask. "You are a beautiful thing. Your power, your skin, even you. Work for me, do this for me and you will lack for nothing."

Mariette looked at him as blood oozed from her mouth as she struggled not to cough. Her body roared with pain and she was afraid she was going to pass out soon. There was no other recourse. She was going to have to go through the wall.

"Go to hell you lying snake, your pets don't scare me." She spat and her tail whipped out to throw him away before anyone could react and she was up and throwing herself at the wall. Her body flew through the wall as they tried to help their leader and she was out scot free.

"Get her! I want her back, she will pay!" Mariette could hear him screaming.

Mariette had more time to get away. When her feet landed on the ground she sprung into the air like a bird leaving a wall of thick demonic ice behind her as she made her escape. Her tail twitched from side to side. She needed to get far away from them and then find a doctor. Her body was telling her that she had internal injuries from that punch. Jabra probably damaged a few organs. Mariette looked behind her in time to see someone closing in on her. It was probably Kaku. He was the best at this kind of thing. It always did good to know about your enemies. Mariette turned around in the air and spread the sharp claws of her free hand,

"Ice arrow." She whispered. A shot of sharp pointed ice flew directly to him as Mariette turned around clutching her side. "Ice wings." She commanded. They came from her back and spread in the sky like twinkling diamonds.

"Kaku, come back; we will catch up with her shortly. She will need a doctor for that wound." Lucci called to him. "We will find her easily."

* * *

Thank you to the ones who followed. I kind of gave you a teaser there. I think I got a hang of this posting now so please do enjoy! ^-^


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Demon of the Grand Line

"Whoo hoo hooo! Meat!" Luffy yelled as he ran down the street with a huge stick of meat in both hands.

"Luffy get back here! You don't want to get lost here." Nami called to him. "Sheesh you would think he would learn his lessons from the first several times." She shook her head and rolled her blue eyes.

"Nami dear don't you worry I will catch that delinquent." Sanji winked and ran after Luffy at top speed.

"Nami, do we have enough to buy some more medicine, we are not out but I want to restock on a few things before we sail again just in case." Chopper asked her from her side.

"Sure Chopper, we can stop on the way. I think we will have enough to buy you a couple more books if you like." She smiled at him sweetly, her eyes gentle when they turned to him.

"Thanks Nami!" Chopper grinned at her happily. He enjoyed a good medicine book.

Everyone was gathering to go back to the ship, having bought all they needed for the next stretch. It was night time and everyone in the town were ambling the streets towards home or a tavern. The Straw Hat Pirates were on the way back to their ship. Robin was looking around with a smile on her face. It had been a while since they escaped and she was quite happy to be back with her friends.

"Hey look!" Luffy called as Sanji delivered a round house kick to his face. Everyone looked to where he was pointing before he crashed to the ground.

There was someone there. Lying in the soft glow of light but hidden in the darkness. This was not out of the ordinary most of the time but there was something odd about this person. They were covered in what looked like armour or an outfit of some sort. They were shocked. Why had no one helped this person? This town did not show that there were any homeless or displaced people. So they must be injured. They rushed to the aide and were even more surprised than before. This person was covered in a full body of armour.

"What?" Nami gasped.

"Whoa that's cool." Luffy exclaimed.

"I think it's a woman look." Usopp pointed out that the body was very similar to a female's body.

"Oh no she's injured! Chopper!" Sanji wailed. For a woman in need was a woman who needed him.

They all saw there was blood on the armour but there were no holes. It must be someone else's blood. But what was going on? The head lifted up and looked around. There was a soft moan of pain and they moved a sharp clawed hand to their side. They seemed to be looking at everyone but no one could tell since they could not see a face. They stopped near Robin and Zoro. As if they recognized one of them.

"Robin." A soft pained voice whispered.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I..." Robin began but stopped short as she realized who this could possibly be.

"Demon off." The girl whispered.

Slowly her armour began to melt away like ice in the sun and they saw the form of a pale soft beautiful woman with long white locks of hair to her waist and large light blue eyes the color of the sky. All the men looked at her with awe and moved in closer. Sanji had hearts in his eyes and even Zoro and Luffy were shocked at how lovely she was.

"Mariette." Robin gasped.

"You know who she is?" Nami asked her. She was just as shocked how beautiful this woman was. But that armour? Did she have devil fruit powers as well?

"What happened to you? How did you get hurt?" Robin was asking as Chopper moved her hand from her side. There was no open wound but blood was coming from her mouth and she looked like she was about to pass out.

Mariette looked right at Robin. "CP9." She whispered before she bit her red lips.

Everyone gasped.

"What happened to wound you?" Chopper asked as he felt her body.

"Jabra...punched my kidney…Internal bleeding." She gasped. "Following…" Mariette passed out with that last bit. Her slight body limp upon the harsh ground.

They all knew what she was saying. They were following her.

"Move, Sanji pick her up, carefully if she does have internal bleeding she will get worse in seconds if she is is tossed too much." Chopper ordered.

Despite the beauty of the new woman they knew danger when they saw it. Robin followed close and wondered what could have happened. Nami was at her side as they rushed to the ship. Their shipwright stayed aboard The Thousand Sunny so they hoped he had everything ready to go. If CP9 was following her they needed to get her on board and out of here fast.

"Robin, who is she and why does CP9 want her?" Nami asked Robin.

"Her name is Mariette, she is known as the Demon of the Grand Line. She is so far the only person in the world that has ever eaten more than one devil fruit and lived. The Navy named her the most dangerous person alive next to me. Her bounty is actually higher than mine as well. Her posters are never up because only the navy wishes to pursue her. She is that dangerous." Everyone looked back shocked. Someone so dangerous that the navy won't even broadcast her bounty?

"How does she know you?" Nami asked.

"She and I have crossed paths once when I was fourteen. She had just escaped the navy and I was hiding out with some rough people. She appeared in the tavern in a torn up white dress with no shoes. The men tried to attack her. She killed them without even breathing. When she looked at me, I knew then and there that this was someone who was like me. Too dangerous to be in this world. We spoke briefly. She simply told me her name and then wished me luck in my own escape." Robin looked at Mariette. It had been a long time since she had seen her. She was still as beautiful as ever.

"And why they want her?" Nami asked again.

"Probably to kill us. Since she is about the only person who actually might be able to." Robin gave a slight smile. "It looks like she said no."

She woke to the swaying of a ship. It was gentle and it was relaxing. She had not been on a ship in a while. Perhaps she would rest a bit longer. She was about to do just that when her mind jolted into awareness. She was on a ship! She sat up fast and looked around her in shock. Her mind immediately racing to get out of here. Blood poured into her ears and her heart began to race uncontrollably. She had been captured again. Her vision became narrow in her haste to find freedom again. It almost blinded her.

"Relax." A voice told her so dammed reasonably.

"Relax my ass!" She threw the blanket aside only to feel the most intense amount of pain in her side assail her. She fell back with a cry of pain.

"Don't move." Another voice told her and she didn't. Why would she? There was enough pain in her side to pretty much cancel her plans for now. "You had some serious injuries." There would tiny hands on her side and she finally looked around her and her vision opened up again. She saw a small person above her.

"A reindeer?" She asked with a little shock, her blue eyes widened.

The little creature was using a stethoscope on her and it looked like it blushed.

"That's right; I'm Chopper the doctor of the crew. You just relax and I will make you all better." He told her quite happily.

She breathed slowly.

"Crew? So I am on a ship, what is your Crew?" She asked him not moving as he instructed.

"We are the Straw Hat Pirates." The other voice had Mariette looking for it. She was both shocked and yet not shocked to see Nicco Robin sitting not far from her holding a book. "Hello Mariette. It has been a while." Robin smiled at her gently.

"Hello Robin. It has indeed been a while." Mariette let loose her first real smile in a long time.

There was a moment of silent understanding between them. They were similar souls. Both condemned for what they were. Chopper worked silently on her and soon the pain was gone. She looked at him now.

"Thank you doctor." She whispered to him. "I was afraid to find one in town. I knew they were coming for me. Thank you too Robin for saving me."

"Oh you're welcome, anything for a friend of Robin's. It's not like calling me doctor makes me happy or anything." Chopper was beaming happily.

Mariette guessed that it did despite his protest. She looked back at Robin.

"Are you the captain then?" She asked Robin. For it was most likely.

Robin smiled and shook her head. "No, the captain is outside. The rest of the crew is actually. They all want to meet you but Chopper told them it would be better for someone you know to be in here when you woke up. Lessen the shock. It seems to have worked quite well." Robin told her.

"Oh, thank you again doctor. It would have been quite overwhelming to have so many people in the room when I woke." She smiled at him even more which made him blush even harder as he jumped down and busied himself. Shy doctor, Mariette mused.

Robin was watching her closely. Mariette did not seem at all ready to flee or fight. When she had seen her all those years ago she had found a girl the same age as her who was ready to do battle to stay free. The girl who killed seventeen strong pirates without batting an eye lash and who had a tail made of bone and ice crinkling around her body. That little girl was so beautiful and so dangerous it was almost like a dream. She seemed content to lay there on the bed and let Chopper touch her wounds.

This was not the Demon of the Grand Line that she had heard whispers of but never full blown rumors. Mariette was interesting to say the least. She was now looking back at Robin quietly. As if she understood.

"You don't need to worry. I said no as you possibly guessed. I'm sure it was your crew that they wanted me to get rid of. I won't be used. If your captain wishes to speak with me I will gladly answer all of his questions." Mariette breathed in gently.

"Are you sure? Is she well Chopper?"

"She will be fine; I rubbed her side with a plant that creates numbness straight through the pain. As long as you get some sleep Mariette and promise not to get out of bed for a few days I don't see why you can't talk to the others. Sanji has been dying to get you something to eat. You should definitely do that." Chopper looked at her with a beaming smile.

Mariette nodded. "I will stay in bed doctor." She promised. "Food sounds wonderful." She smiled.

It was if a flood gate broke open then. The door banged open and a tall blonde man rushed in carrying a tray of food. He was followed by a group of people who all had a range of expressions going on. In moments she was converged upon.

"I am Sanji Madame the cook and your loyal servant. Please partake of this meal and if there is anything you need you are more than welcome to ask me." The tall blonde told her as he bowed to her and placed a tray of food at the side table. "If you will allow me to help you sit up?" He inquired.

Mariette was shocked and slightly amused. This young man was quite a gentleman. She nodded to him and held onto his arm as he helped her sit up and fluffed her pillows behind her. She found this action quite fascinating. No one had ever fussed over her this much. She kind of liked it. She sat back and Sanji put the food in her lap as everyone settled into a spot to see her better. Sanji had made her a nice looking meal. It was what looked like a lovely breakfast. Was it morning? There were two over easy eggs that looked like they were cooked with some spices. A pile of chopped potatoes seasoned and a stack of bacon. There were fresh strawberries and orange juice.

"This looks amazing." She took a slice of the eggs and ate it. "This is divine!" She exclaimed. She had never tasted anything so wonderful. She usually ate cold food and on the go things. This was amazing. "You are an amazing cook." She looked to Sanji.

The man was positively beaming with brilliant light. It seemed she pleased him very much with that compliment. She was only speaking the truth really. Robin noticed her confusion. Mariette had never been able to get close to anyone in her life. Just like her. This must all be new to her. Eating good food, being seen to by a doctor and soon she will probably be talked to like a normal person instead of some Goddess or some demon. Exempting Sanji who always treated a woman like a Goddess.

"Mariette may I introduce everyone for you?" Robin gestured to everyone.

"Yes please." Mariette smiled at Sanji once more and then focused on Robin and the greetings. She ate slowly and carefully. The food was so delicious.

"This is Nami our Navigator." She gestured to the orange haired woman. Mariette nodded to her with a kind smile and the young woman returned it. Nami had a look of intelligence about her. "This is Usopp our Sniper." She gestured to the young man beside her with the long nose and overalls. He was watching her intently but there was a smile on his lips that was welcoming. "Zoro our Swordsman." This man was a tall one with a look of danger about him. He did not smile but he nodded greeting and his eyes were intent upon her. Was she using her beauty again? She tried to control it. "This is our newest member Franky the Shipwright." The man was quite interesting. Very tall and very different from a normal man. "Sanji and Chopper you met and last but not least our captain Monkey D. Luffy." Robin finally pointed out the final member. He was thin, and tall and young.

Mariette took a moment to soak up this young captain. She had never seen one so young before. And while she was regarding him he seemed to be regarding her food. She smiled. He was hungry? With a cook like Sanji she would be hungry all the time too. He was highly skilled. She picked up a couple pieces of bacon and held them out to him. He looked at her then and cocked his head to the side. Probably trying to figure her out. She regarded him solemnly and let him assess her. It was up to him if she stayed here. He reached out and took the bacon from her and then at it in one bite.

"I will answer any questions any one of you has. You have taken me on your ship and put yourselves in danger. It is all I have to give you." She told Luffy quietly.

He nodded. His expression was very serious. And he looked ready to ask her a question. She prepared for it.

"Can I have the rest of your bacon?"

Mariette smiled as Sanji yelled at him.

"Wait for your own meal you gluttonous pig!"

Mariette held the plate out for him and nodded. "Just leave me the potatoes if you please." She told him.

Robin smiled as Luffy ate the bacon with gusto. It seemed so easy that Luffy accepted her. The others watched her intently. Robin knew what she needed to know but perhaps she should start the questions since no one else seemed to know what to ask.

"Would you perhaps like to tell them what you were doing lying in the streets?" Robin inquired.

Mariette nodded and tucked a lock of white hair behind her ear. "Perhaps I should tell them the whole of it. And then you can all see if I missed something."

Everyone listened to her now. Eyes watching her intently.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Girl who ate Seven Fruit

It was a tale like no other. Mariette ate the fruit and rushed back home to her mother. She told her all about the fruit she ate and her mother told her that her father worked with a great many men who had devil fruit powers. They spent the night learning what Mariette had. It turned out to be a shell fruit power. The next day they planned to call in to her father and let him know he had a little navy girl on the rise. But he would never get that call. Pirates invaded the small little cove that day and ransacked the entire town. They pulled people from their houses and jobs and packed them together in the streets. Their captain was looking for something or someone in particular.

Mariette was the one he was looking for. She had swallowed his experimental devil fruit and now he wanted her. The whole town fought back. The pirates were taking one of their own people. But they were not going to let those vagabonds take her away from her home. They knew her father and knew he was a navy man. The people warned the pirate that the navy would be after him like dogs. To which the merciless pirate laughed and pointed out that they already hunted pirates. What's the difference between them? The pirates burned the whole town down to the ground, everyone from the eldest adult to the smallest infant were killed. Even Mariette's mother. The little girl was dragged away and locked up as the screams of her loved ones filled the air. It was the first of many horrible things done to this innocent child in the name of science.

Captain Boris of the Scientology Pirates had developed several different types of devil fruits. But what he wanted was to test out how many a body could handle. Since all the fruits were taken up he simply developed new ones. Special ones that sometimes did not land in any of the four fruit types. He had developed the Shell Fruit power in order to try and defend the insides from the attack of other fruits. It was a great idea in this case, for Mariette had devoured fruit after fruit with no side effects and all the benefits. And despite the power this one little girl held she was too afraid and too depressed to use them to escape for a long time. To what end? Her life was gone. She didn't even know if her own father would want her after all of this. She was just a disgusting beast. One who no longer looked like the daughter he had known.

Boris had forced her to eat a fruit he called the Beauty Beauty fruit at one point. It changed her whole body. Making a nine year old girl the most beautiful woman in the Grand Line, perhaps even the world. Not only had her appearance changed but she drew men in like moths to a flame. Boris had to keep her locked up even tighter because of it. He studied each fruit he had given her. Fascinated with the powers he had created. He forced her to eat seven in total.

Mariette had eaten the Wing Wing Fruit, which gave her the ability to grow wings on any surface she chose and move it. The bigger the item was the more concentration it took. The beauty beauty fruit, which changed her outer appearance and gave her an allure that no man and even some women could resist. She had eaten the sight sight fruit, which gave her the ability to see into the future a short distance. Depending on how she used it Mariette could also go into the past a distance. There was the space space fruit that allowed Mariette to create a void of space to put things or people to hide them. She could then open those spaces to remove said items and people. A more ironic power she was given was the water water fruit power. Since devil fruit users could not swim it was his funny way of outwitting nature. She could use the power of the water in her own right and because of it she could actually swim. It was more of moving water around her to keep her from sinking. But it also cancelled the powers of seastone. Shell shell powers were her first and one of his first fruit to make. A physical shield on her body and inside her body. Her final devil fruit power was a play on words for Boris. A bit of his own joke and one of his most powerful creations before the Navy caught him and took her. The demon demon fruit power. Its main element was ice and she was able to do anything involving ice in that form. It turned her into a literal demon. Claws and a sharp tail.

The demon fruit was one of her most hated fruit power of all. She could kill massive groups of people without looking at them. Her body would be covered in hard and impenetrable armour that looked like bone and shined like ivory. It completely covered her from head to foot. Nothing could see her but she could see everything. Hitting her in this form guaranteed some serious bone reconstruction. Mariette was the most dangerous living weapon on the planet. She could do anything in this world. But she most of all wanted to be left alone to die in peace. No one wanted to leave her be of course. She must be killed the way the Navy wanted to kill her. To be thrown into a hole in the depths of the ocean and forgotten like a dead animal. Or slaughtered the way pirates think she should be.

She did not want to rot away in a prison cell with men and women who were left to kill each other for scraps of dog meat or be brutally killed for what she was. She wanted to go back home. See if it had been rebuilt. Live there until her time came. Maybe grow a garden like the one mother had. Be at peace. But fate had other plans for her. Mariette was not meant to return home. As soon as she had escaped another pirate captured her. She had been terrified of Boris and when a pirate captain grabbed her she had immediately given in as if she had no powers at all. He locked her up in his own private quarters and Mariette was introduced to another life she knew nothing of and never wanted to know again. Beauty had its price. This horror was one she did not wish to relive again but the telling needed to be done.

It was a few months after her second capture that she learned pirate captains were not to be feared. Because they were not as strong as she was. When that captain put his hands on her again Mariette crushed his bones with the demon demon fruit and killed him with his crew watching. She escaped after that. Learning to control her powers and learning to live. The Navy was never that far off but they were not after her quite yet. It was her rash of captain killings that finally got her notice. They called her a demon. She was seen as a ghost in the night, for all anyone ever saw of her once she struck was her long white hair and a fog. Mariette soon began to take missions of assassination. No one wanted pirates around. Mariette did not like them much herself.

Small towns would pay her to take out pirates that rampaged through their homes. Mariette did so with relish. She punished those who deserved to be punished. Mariette did not feel it was really necessary to tell them she was a known pirate captain killer. They probably already guessed as much or were told such by Robin. She didn't want to start off on a bad foot. They had saved her from Spandam's goons. Mariette would be forever grateful of that. She told them all she could remember.

Now they all sat around her with different degrees of awe except in Robin's case. She folded her hands over each other and looked down at them. She was not sure if they would rebuke her for a freak or simply toss her off their ship and hope she drowns. She was not sure how people would react. She knew that Robin of all people would not judge her for her past nor repudiate her for what she was. But what about the others, what would they do? She silently waited for them to say something to her.

She was so tuned into the people around her that she first heard Sanji make a move. She tried not to flinch as she reached out to her. But she could not control the shock as he took one of her pale hands and brought it to his lips. She looked at him and his dark eyes were on hers with such an intensity it almost knocked her over. Mariette was shocked by this. Her gaze stayed with him as he rose up and gave her his full attention.

"You are a beautiful brave woman. I wish I could punish the man who harmed you. I wish I could take all of your suffering and beat it to a pulp. I can do none of these things unfortunately. But I will promise from this day on that you will not suffer again. I promise to protect you from harm. If you would stay with me I will keep you safe and happy for the rest of our days together." Sanji told her.

Mariette looked at him in shock. Her light blue eyes were wide and she could feel them begin to burn with a very old sensation, tears. No one had ever told her they would protect her. It had been so long since someone promised her happiness. Her life since she was eight had been nothing but pain and loneliness. Yet here was this handsome wonderful cook promising to protect and cherish her almost like he was proposing to her. He was not rejecting her. He was in fact offering to be there for her for the whole of her life. It was an absolute shock, which was only added to when the reindeer doctor cried in her lap for her plight. The sniper Usopp was crying silently and the young woman Nami was looking at her, sadness and barely held back tears in her large blue eyes.

The most telling of behaviors was that of the captain. He was silent the whole time. And was looking down at the ground now. His fists clenched. She knew he was thinking. Mariette was aware that it was a hard story to swallow.

"Set sail. We will leave immediately." Luffy finally said before he turned to the door to leave.

"Luffy what about Mariette?" Nami asked him shocked that he would say nothing.

Luffy looked at her. She knew that look. Knew what it meant. He had taken up Mariette's cause as his own. There was nothing that was going to stop him from helping Mariette. The problem was, how do you help someone that the whole world would rather have dead? Nami nodded. You do every damn thing you possibly can to help. Mariette had suffered enough in her life. She should have that garden she wanted.

"Alright, let's get this ship on the seas; Ussop and Sanji get the sails down. Franky command the wheel. We are heading out to the next island." Nami announced.

* * *

Little bit of a long background story. Chapters after this will come as they are done. I apologize if I do not get them up fast enough. Thank you for your continued reading. I tried to add more detail btw but it was mostly background, I will do better in the next chapters. Thank you! ^-^


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Weight Begins To Fall

It was the first time Mariette had not had to run from anyone. She was free to relax and sleep. Which was the first thing she did. Chopper sat at his desk and wrote up notes on different methods while he kept an eye on her. He was not sure the kidney was safe yet and since he could not see inside her he did not know what else was bruised. He did not how she slept so long, Sanji had come in to deliver food and left upset because she was still sleeping and Chopper did not want her to wake up yet. Sleep was good for healing. He left to get food and came back to work on his notes several times.

Robin came in at some point in the day Mariette slept and watched her carefully. She seemed content after a few hours. She left the room with a smile on her lips. Mariette was going to be okay. In her mind, the length of time the girl slept was proof, she had finally stopped running from her demons, no pun intended, and decided to face them head on. Mariette finally woke up at night, everyone else had already gone to sleep but Mariette snuck out of bed while Chopper slept at his desk. She trailed the sheet from the bed behind her, the large shirt she wore covered her from her neck to the top of her thighs, she did not know who changed her but she hoped it was Nami or Robin. It was a bit tight around the chest but that was not uncommom as she was rather large of bust. She was glad someone had lent her their shirt though.

She smelled the air to find the deck. The Thousand Sunny was a lovely large ship. Mari reached the deck in moments and found there was no one out that she could hear or see. So she walked to the port side and looked out to the sea. How long had it been since she had enjoyed the sight of the sea? The moon was shining high above the ship and the ocean was calm as the wind. She placed her hand upon the ship rail and tilted her head back to the moon. Her snow white locks swayed at her bottom and her sky blue eyes were closed. A smile touched her full lips and she let out a sigh of contentment. For the first time in a long time she felt that things were not as terrible.

"Are you hungry too?" Mari jumped out of her skin and whipped around clutching the sheet about her tightly and flinging her arm out ready to defend. Her blue eyes flashed with danger as they landed on the voices origin.

It was only Luffy, his mouth was full of meat, oddly there was a bone sticking out from the corner of his mouth and she smiled at him. Her arm went down and she wrapped the sheet around her properly and shook her head.

"No, I just wanted to see the sea." She whispered. Her eyes traveled down and she actually let out a short laugh. He was holding a bag of food. "Does Sanji know you raided the kitchen?" She asked him.

He grinned. "Heehee! Nope, you dont plan to tell him do you?" Luffy slung the bag over his shoulder and walked to stand beside her.

She shook her head again smiling, her hair whipped about her. She turned back to look at the sea. He watched the sea with her as he silently ate his food. She liked this captain. He as not like any man she had ever met who claimed to be a captain. He was certainly young, very playful and he was laid back. She was used to captains who would kill a crew member for talking to him the way that they all did on this ship let alone dare to tell them what to do. Mariette had killed men who claimed to be powerful and turned out to turn into whimpering masses of jelly when the end was near. Luffy, she could see it in his eyes, he was an akward captain but he was a powerful one. He didn't need to terrify his crew for them to know what he was capable of, or that he could be dangerous. And for some reason, knowing he was powerful, it did not scare Mariette or put her on the defensive. Luffy was an easy going person. And it was very endearing.

Mari could not fathom letting this crew protect and help her. She could not let them do this, they were heading towards a goal, they all had dreams they wanted to accomplish. Being with her, trying to assist her, they could die. She had to know, she had to ask him. He needed to understand. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. It wasn't right for her to ask them to do this. Not without telling Luffy that the navy would never let her get away. And that she was hunted by some mean pirates for what she had done.

"Luffy-" She turned to him.

"I don't care." He stated.

She gaped at him. Her blue eyes widened in shock. What?

"When we decided to take you back with us, that was the moment I decided I would help you. I didn't care then or now what your reasons are for everything. All I know, is I want to help you." Luffy then smiled. "I like you, you seem like great fun."

She looked at him in shock. Was this why he was the captain, because she was certain he was the most wise young man she had ever met. Her heart began to flutter, her face became warm and she felt her head go light. What was this feeling of euphoria? His words...they were making her light. She felt the long dormant tears prick her eyes again. He truly did not care? Truly.

Luffy stopped smiling and regarded her. His hand came up and he gently removed a tear from the corner of her eye. She did not move. Wh-what?!

"You are pretty when you are smiling. You shouldn't cry you should laugh with joy." He told her. This was out of character from the happy go lucky young man she had only met a day ago. He was so serious just now.

She blinked in surprise and then she felt it. A strange bubbling in her chest, a familiar feeling coming back from long ago. She started to laugh. Her tears slipped down her pale cheeks and her head tipped back, Mari Laughed from deep inside her being. Luffy laughed with her, knowing why she was so happy.

Zoro lounged behind the mast, his arms folded and a smile on his face. Nami smiled from her room hearing the trickling of laughter from Mariette travel down the side of the ship. Sanji lit another smoke and closed his eyes with a grin as he leaned against the steering column. Franky and Usopp smiled from the sleeping quarters as they rolled over in their sleep. Robin was fast asleep, a small tilt of her lips the only sign that she heard the laughter. Even Chopper grinned in his sleep as he was hunched over his desk. Her laughter was like that of a child. Such innocence could still be found despite everything she had gone through.

Luffy and Mariette came down from the laughter together and Mari snatched a piece of meat from him. She winked at him as she ate it, he chuckled and sat down on the rail and watched her. Mariette watched him in return. He seemed un-phased by her scrutiny of him. She found him to be quite handsome, in the free goofy sort of way. She had this feeling when he was being serious he might actually look even more attractive. She certainly didn't mind seeing him goofy or serious. She finally blushed at her thoughts and turned away from him, looking to the sky. He maintained his watch on her as she gazed up at the stars. She looked like the wolves he used to watch a home, they would look at the moon and bay before they ran off again. When they called out it sounded so lonely and forlorn as if they were searching for something lost.

"Luffy do you ever wonder how life would be without a devil fruit power?" She asked him.

Luffy tilted his head but did not answer. No, the thought of what it would be like had never crossed his mind, but it would not change his dreams of being king of the pirates. She did not seem to need to hear that though, for she went on without waiting for an answer.

"I have always wondered what it would be like. If I had never eaten that fruit. Would they all be alive? Would I look like my mother? Would my father still know I loved him?" She sighed and rested her hands on the railing and looked out to the sea. "Perhaps one day, I will be able to tell him. But, I doubt that day will come."

Luffy stood up and looked out to sea too. "Never give up hope. Its when you give up, that you cannot reach your dreams." He said quietly.

She nodded. Her white teeth bit into her bottom lip and she held the pain in check. Never give up. One day, she would see him again and be able to tell him everything. Luffy stayed up with Mariette for another few hours, when she fell asleep leaning against the rail he easily carried her back to the infrimary; her long white locks cocooned them and she snuggled against his shoulder. To him she weighed nothing and when he laid her down he adjusted her blankets before he went to bed himself. His fingers brushed gently against the curve of one relaxed eye brow as he walked away silently. Mariette did not once wake up when Luffy held her. She slept completely at peace.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A Place Among Them

Sanji served her in the morning, something delicious he called a pancake, it was light and fluffy and he covered it in a delicious syrup that tasted like a mixture of fruits. There was whipped cream on top with strawberries. He added a side of steaming hot tea lightly flavored. She loved it. He was very pleased and Chopper declared she had healed enough to go around the ship as she pleased. So, borrowing some of Nami's clothes she slipped above deck and took in the sun.

"Mari! Glad to see you moving around! Welcome to the Thousand Sunny!" Usopp called to her from the crows nest.

"Hello Usopp! She is beautiful!" Mari called to him waving, her white locks flashed in the sunlight as they swished about during her wave.

"It will be about five to six days before we reach the next island. Mari, you can do anything you want to pass the time." Nami said from behind her.

Mariette turned around and smiled at the orange haired woman who had been nothing but kind to her. She likd Nami, she had a quick mind and was as quick to laugh as she was to give orders.

"I would like to help however I can, I know a lot about ships." Mari had spent a lot of time on them after all.

"Well Sunny is pretty much set, we manage to run her with just this small crew so if there is anything that needs attention that you notice please feel free, but leave all the fixing to Franky, he built her so he knows what she needs." Nami winked. Mari smiled and nodded, it was never good to fix a ship you didn't know well. She was glad the man who built her was a member of the crew.

"Mari, you can borrow any of the books we have, I have a few on history you might enjoy, but I also have a few adventures." Robin said from stairs as she walked down.

Mari nodded and smiled. She went around the ship to see what she could do. Luffy either goofed off or watched her as she went from person to person to see what she could do to help. She climbed up to the crows nest with Usopp and he told her zesty tales that made her laugh. He was quite an amazing story telly and she enjoyed him very much. Usopp needed to steer next so she joined Sanji in the kitchen and he was more than pleased to show her what he was working on for lunch. He gave her a few samples and she was praising him for such delicious food. Lunch was almost ready so she left him to go tell everyone to head over to the kitchens.

During lunch everyone recounted stories of thier journey, she learned about pirates on the other side of the grand line and about the people they met. She was awed by the many things thye accomplished.

"You fought a God Luffy? Was he truly a God? How could you defeat him then?" She looked at him in wonder.

He grinned cheekily. "I beat the crap out of him! He may have been a God but he was still a man!" Luffy flexed his arm as he shoved food into his mouth.

"He wasn't really a God. He just had eaten a devil fruit of lightening and he thought that made him invincible. But he was still a man." Nami said.

Everyone nodded.

"You talking on CP9 is truly amazing, You are all so very brave. Most people would run in terror or give up." She said with warmth.

Robin smiled. "Its a little hard to believe but, until that moment I didn't realize what lengths they would go to. No matter what I did they still came for me. And, I am grateful for it." She looked at the table, her dark eyes filled with the happiness she felt when they liberated her.

Mariette helped Sanji clean the dishes with Chopper and then went back to trying to find something to do. She helped Chopper hold vials and make notes for a while, charted some maps with Nami and then read a little bit with Robin. But she was not much of a reader, she had always wanted to read but, running made it a little hard. Franky was tinkering on a new contraption he was creating and she watched him. He was happy for the company and explained a few things to her. She was fascinated with his body upgrades and asked all sorts of questions.

It was before dinner that she proved to have a good place in the crew. Zoro had slept most of the day on deck under the sun. According to Usopp this was normal behavior for the green headed swordsman. But after lunch he started to train. And before dinner Mariette wanted to join him for a bit of work. It always did good to keep your body strong. He was working his arms when she came up behind him.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked him.

"Sure, do what you want." Zoro grunted out.

So Mari reached for some weights he stopped her. "Those are gonna be way too heavy for you. You might want to try something else." He told her.

_He must think I am weak. I guess I need to show him. _She sent him a quick grin and then hoisted the bars up without effort. She smiled at him and winked playfully. He gaped at her for a moment and then slowly began to grin and he dropped his large bar bell tht had huge weights on each end.

"Since you can do that I bet you can fight pretty well. How about a spar?" He asked her.

Everyone outside stopped what they were doing. Mari held out her hand and wiggled her snow white eye brows. "You are on." She said to him.

They moved to the front of the ship and Everyone gathered at a safe distance to watch Zoro spar with Mari. Zoro was raring to go and he stood a distance from Mari, she may not look like much but then neither did Luffy until he started to fight. He was excited to see what she could do, he hoped she used her armour. He wanted to test the strength of her armour against his slashes. She said it was impenetrable. He wanted to disprove that.

"Don't be too upset when I beat you Zoro." She waved to him with a cocky smile.

"Hmph, say that after you win Mari." Zoro put his sword in his mouth and got into stance.

Mari laughed and raised her arms up, her hands making fists and her legs slightly bent and in position. There was silence for a long moment. Luffy sat nearest to them, not worried a but about being caught in the crossfire. He trusted them both not to hurt him. And he trusted them not to hurt each other. He wanted to see Mari in action. His eyes watched her closely. Sanji served Nami and Robin a new drink he made and small cakes before he too relaxed and watched the show.

The wind blew and ruffled Zoro's green hair while it gently tossed the bottom of Mari's white locks around a bit. They eyes locked and they both slowly breathed until their breaths matched. The sail snapped in the wind and in seconds they were lunging for each other.

"Demon demon dual blades!" Mari yelled out. From her hands slid two perfectly formed white swords that resembled the armour they all saw the night they found her.

Zoro and Mari clashed head on. One place held off the two in his hands and the other held off the one in his mouth. She grinned at him and winked. He almost smiled, but she could see a twinkle in his eyes. She was glad he was enjoying this as well. Her body was racing with adrenaline and her eyes were alight with the thrill of the fight. They kicked off from each other and then came back in a flurry of blades. Everyone cheered them on from the side lines.

"Mariette is great with swords!" Nami said breathlessly to Robin.

"Yes, she has spent many years perfecting her skills with her fruit powers. She did a lot of training against animals, not many peopel wanted to help her." Robin watched with a keen eye.

Zoro and Mari fought long and hard, they blades clashing, and sparks flying. Mari kicked at Zoro which he blocked but her kick had some power behind it and he skidded backwards and hit the railing. In that time Mariette changed fruit.

"Sight Sight future." She smiled.

Zoro came at her as he eyes flashed and her swords melted like ice. Her eyes became snow while and her whole body relaxed, she put her hands behind her back and then dodged him. He thrust at her repeatedly and she dodged each blow as if she saw it coming. And she did, she could see each move before he made it. Making it so that all she needed to do was move her feet and sway her body a little and missed each slash.

Everyone was in shock, she was amazing. By the end of the spar both she and Zoro were panting and sweaty. They sat against the railing together panting. But they felt great. The others were around them laughing and praising them both for their skill. Mariette grinned at Zoro and gave him a slap on the shoulder. He winced with her at the pain the action caused them both. Then they laughed.

"You are amazing Mariette." Zoro told her.

"You are quite amazing yourself there Zoro." She returned.

"Mari you were awesome! How can you switch between fruit so fast?" Luffy asked her.

"Practice. I worked my time down from minutes to seconds, there is still a moment where I am vulnerable. Its the phase between one fruit to another. That is where I might as well be human. But its only seconds, you would have to be lucky or very skilled to get me then." Mari tried to stand but her legs were wobbly, she had fought so hard.

She crumpled towards the deck but Luffy caught her in a quick motion. She was pressed close to his chest, the feeling was not unpleasant, truly, she felt warm. She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked up at him. For the first time realizing he was taller than her by half a head. Luffy looked down at her and smiled. She felt her face get hot and her heart began to pick up speed for a whole new reason. What was this? Was she...attracted to Luffy?! He was not a terrible person, she found him quite interesting really.

She looked away from the intensity that came into his eyes then. She was so close to him that a small lean up from her or down from him would have them almost kissing. She didn't know what to do.

"I think you should rest now, Sanji! Food!" Luffy called over her head as if nothing happened. AS if they did not just share an intense moment.

"Yeah. Yeah. I hear you, dinner will be ready soon." Sanji called as he headed back to the kitchens.

Everyone dispersed and Luffy helped Mari get to the infirmary. Chopper checked her wound to see if she had caused any more damage. He was pleased to announce that she was perfectly fine. He was amazed at her rate of healing but was not shocked by it. Being with this crew amazing tended to happen a lot.

"SHIP OFF IN THE DISTANCE!" Usopp called out. Everyone rushed on deck to see who it was. In the distance on the star board side a ship with black sails could be seen.

"Who is it do you think?" Franky asked.

Mari squinted to see. Her blue eyes widening. She stepped back once, twice. Her hand when to her mouth and she stifled a cry. Luffy was the first to turn to her and see her reaction. He frowned. Then Nami and Robin noticed and everyone was looking at her.

"Mari, who-" Sanji asked but she shook her head and he stopped.

"Run, get away from them now. They cannot catch up to us." She whispered.

Nami could see Mari was afraid, and for a woman like her with such power to be afraid, that was not good.

"Franky, Usopp and Sanji, get this ship moving fast away from them now." Nami commanded.

"Mariette, who are they?" Robin walked over to her.

Mariette looked at Luffy and dropped her hand. Her eyes fell to the deck and she clenched her fists hard.

"It's..." She said. "Its that bastard..." She looked back at Luffy with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "That pirate ship is the ship of the man who did this to me! That bastard Captain Boris!" She cried.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Storms eye

Luffy looked at her intensely as she stood there after her cried statement. Everyone was shocked, they just stared open mouthed. They didn't know what to do. Luffy watched the pain etched on her face, followed by the tears that fell from her blue eyes like little crystals. Slowly, as if a pot full of water over fire he began to boil. His whole body began to shake and his eyes filled with passionate rage. She saw it, her eyes filled with terror as he nodded to her and turned away to face the on coming ship.

Mariette took a step forward and raised an arm out to him. _No, Luffy don't do it._ She cried in her mind. He brought his arm up and pulled it back. Mari cried out and lunged for him, her arms spread wide and then wrapped around his upper body pinning his arms down. Her snow white locked flew about as the weight from her body flying into his threw them against the railing and almost over. His hands grabbed the rail and he let out a gasp as she slammed against him. He was very bouncy. She gripped his vest from the front and buried her face in his back between his shoulder blades.

"Please, please don't do it. Please let's get away from them, before they decide they want to mess with us. Please Luffy, I can't..." She sobbed. "I cant face him. Or his crew...the things he did...the things I heard and saw..." She fisted her hands.

The others looked down, Luffy was ready to destroy those men, but it would have destroyed Mariette too. She was not prepared to face this pain. She was not yet ready to stand up to her past. But she will be. They would make sure of it. Nami turned to the guys.

"Well?! What are you standing here for still! Get moving, get away from them fast so we don't get seen fully. Head that way." Nami pointed and they all rushed to work, Nami turned back to Mariette. "Mari, get below until we can no longer see them. If we can see them they can see us." She nodded.

Robin waited for Mari, she would go with her and sit with her, they needed to have a talk. Chopper went back to his infirmary and Zoro took Usopp's place as look out. Mari still held on to Luffy as she waited. He began to relax. Then his hands covered hers and he gently pulled her off him. She stepped back quickly and ducked her head, her white locks spilled over her shoulders. Luffy looked at her his dark eyes watching her, he reached out to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She brought her bright blue eyes up to his and waited.

"One day soon Mari, I'm gonna kick their ass." He promised her.

Mari looked at him and nodded, wiping at her eyes to remove the tears. Luffy then walked past her and ruffled her hair as he did so, like she was a little kid again. Mari turned to watch him walk away with his dark head looking straight ahead, his hat barely ruffled by the wind. Robin came to stand beside her.

"A bit of an odd captain." She said folding her arms.

Mari nodded. "That is why I don't want to involve you. He is a free spirit, a wonderful person. You are all headed towards the same goal Robin. And I cannot possibly ask you all to go down with me now." She looked at Robin.

"Your former capture was taken during the raid all those years ago. How did he show up again?" Robin chose to ignore the plead in Mari's eyes because there was no way she was going to stop Luffy from making Mariette's cause as his own. Luffy may not seem like much but he pulled through when people needed him. What drew him to Mari when he had not known her at all and there was no reason to take up her cause Robin could not say. But Luffy wanted to help Mari. And honestly so did she. She knew what it was like to have nothing and no one. She wanted to help Mari find it.

"I thought he died when the navy caught him then. He certainly didn't go down without a fight. But then I heard rumor a few years later he was still alive and kicking. I made a point to never run into him but he has been looking all over for me. It seems everyone is looking for me for one reason or another." Mari put her head down and made her way back below deck. Robin followed. Once they reached the rooms for the girls they locked the door and sat facing each other.

"Tell me what you left out Mari." Robin told her.

"Shouldn't Luffy be here for this?" Mariette asked.

Robin shook her head. "He wont care, all Luffy needs to know is which way to throw his punch." She smiled fondly. Mariette smiled too. That was Luffy for you.

Mari sighed and prepared herself. "He did die that day, I watched the Navy shoot him down and his body fall into the ocean. The whole crew was taken and sentenced. But, Boris had a fascination with science that went even beyond the devil fruit. He had created a body double, several of them. They had his personality and his behaviors down to an art. These things were to stand in for him when he needed them to and to help him test on me." She shivered and closed her eyes. "So when they Navy shot him down, it was him...technically. I didn't register that until later though. I had thought him dead too. But he is alive. And I know he is looking for me. He has shown up in every port, every town and every sea that I have escaped to." Mari shook her head. "I don't know how he finds me, maybe its a coincidence but I don't think it is. He wants me back. I cant turn one corner without another enemy hunting me down."

Robin sat there with her leg over the other and her hands resting on both. Her expression was serious and she watched Mari with growing concern in her eyes. "Then it wont matter if we manage to slip from his grasp now. He will find you again."

Mari nodded. "So you have to drop me off at the next island. I will escape from there. He wont follow you if he knows I'm not on this ship." Mari stood up and headed for the door. "I have to let the others know." Her hand gripped the door handle.

"Is that what you want?" Robin asked her. Mari stopped, her eyes looking down at her hand. Was it? "You will run, now, tomorrow, next week and forever." Robin said. Mari closed her blue eyes. "You will never find peace if you leave. Stay here with us Mariette. You will find happiness here, I did."

Robin was right. This would never end. She made the choice to stand and fight when they brought her on board. She could not change that now. She looked at the door now, determination in her eyes, a storm gathered there and she opened to door. Out in the hall Sanji and Chopper leaned against the walls a little ways down. They looked up when she began to walk down when she passed them they followed her. Robin smiling behind them. As she went above deck she saw Nami leaning against the rail looking at her as she came up, a smile played on her lips.

"There is a storm ahead, if we keep heading for it we will end up in the middle." Those words seemed more prophetic than anything. Mariette nodded her head. She could feel the wind change already a wall of ice and water was headed for them straight ahead.

"Luffy." She called to him. He stood on the head of Thousand Sunny and looked back to her. "We cannot fight them on the water. He knows how to use your powers against you here. But on the land..." She paused and clenched her fists. "Will you stand with me against them? You may all die, maybe not now, maybe not soon, but fighting with me against them all, you might die. Will you still fight with me?" She asked him. For peace? No, for freedom.

His face was serious. He turned his head back to face the huge storm headed for them. She waited, they all waited. Luffy was their captain. Their leader in all of this. As lightening flashed he tipped his head back and raised his fists to the sky.

"OOOOFFF COOOOOUUUURRRRSE!" He bellowed into the sky and pointed to the storm ahead. "HEAD STRAIGHT FOR IT!" He commanded.

Nami bellowed. "We aren't fighting the storm! We'll be torn apart by it use your head you moron!" She raised her fist at him and shook it.

"Nami, let's do it. I will hold the ice off." Mari smiled at Nami.

Those orange eyes looked at her blankly as if she was calculating in her mind the possible dangers. Then the woman smiled and nodded. "Usopp, Franky prepare the sails! Zoro wake up and stop hiding in the crows nest, get down here and prepare for the wind. Sanji!" Nami called.

"Yes Nami! You are so lovely when you are giving orders! I will prepare hot food to keep us all warm and energized!" He called with hearts in his eyes as he ran to the kitchen.

"Chopper, Robin be ready for anything, everyone! Don't get thrown overboard!" Nami called as the wall hit them and rocked the boat.

"Demon Demon ice!" Mariette threw her hand out and commanded all the ice to fall around them and not on them or near them.

The waves rocked the ship, splashing high up and over the rails making the deck even more wet than it already was. Everyone ran about pushing water off and tying ropes back down as the wind ripped them from their places and made the sails flap hard. Though the ice filled the ocean beside them it never once touched the ship or the occupants.

"Franky how is Sunny doing?!" Nami called out to him from the steering column.

"She is doing great sexy lady, don't you worry, I built her strong for this kind of thing." Franky winked and gave her the thumbs up before running to secure another line.

Mariette had moved up to the front decks and had her hands gripping the railing as the rain plastered her white hair to her face and the wind whipped her borrowed coat around. Robin was using her petal fruit to grab the sails and hold them down until one of the others could tie them back. Chopper was pushing water off the boat quickly and Sanji was flitting around as if the water did not phase him to serve others hot food and drink. Luffy stayed on Sunny's figure head but every now and then he would turn to look at Mari as she watched the storm. Her eyes were alight with a fire of passion and her mouth was wide with a smile. Her red lips parted and teeth flashing a grin as if daring the sea to bring it on. Luffy found he enjoyed watching her as she enjoyed the storm. It seemed the really liked the bucking and the wild stinging wind. She was at home on the sea.

There were some close calls. The Thousand Sunny almost capsized but Mariette and Robin used ice and petal fruit to push her back up right fast. A fire started in the crows nest when lightening flashed and hit it. Mari carried a small chopper up using the wing fruit to put it out with a bucket of water but the ice fell on deck because of it. Luckily there were no rips in the sails. Franky and Mari pushed the ice off the ship and Usopp pulled chunks from Sunny that landed hard. Zoro thinking he didn't need to be assisting fell asleep again and was almost washed off the deck, Luffy caught him and Mari laughed as she wrapped a towel around his shivering angry form. Not that the towel lasted long. It was another two hours of hard grueling labor keeping afloat before they saw the light.

It peeked through the dark clouds and was like a beacon in the dead of night. They all stopped and smiled as the Thousand Sunny sailed towards it. The sun washed over them all as the rain, snow and wind were left behind. Sunny glistened like a freshly painted fence. She had basically just gotten a nice wash. Nothing had been too damaged below deck, the books had come off the shelves and some of the beakers were broken but nothing in the kitchen was damaged and for the most part all was well.

"Whew! I am glad we are out of that now." Nami wiped her face with a towel Sanji had handed her a moment ago. He went to everyone to give a towel. Ladies first of course.

"Thank you Sanji." Mari smiled at him and wiped her face and dried out her hair. "That was amazing!" She laughed.

Luffy, Usopp, Franky and Chopper agreed with her. They began to laugh too.

"Take that storm, you cannot stand up against the likes of the Great Usopp Captain of the Usopp Pirates!" Usopp took a stance.

"Nami lets do that again it was so much fun!" Luffy cheered.

"Are you stupid! Why would we go back in that?!" Nami Barked.

Mari laughed and Luffy winked at her. She sent it back and made her way back down into the ship.

"Sanji! Food!" Luffy called to the blonde cook who was already headed back down.

"Yeah yeah, I hear you, I made some stew hours ago and kept it hot, the bread is done too; come on everyone, time to eat." He held the door for Mari and the other two ladies before walking behind them.

"Do you think they went into the storm too?" Usopp asked.

"They would be insane to." Zoro remarked. "We got lucky with Mari here. They don't have anyone like her."

Mari smiled, glad she could be of use to them. She wouldn't say anything but she had a lot of fun in the storm. She felt so alive, so free and so wild. The kitchens were warm and inviting, she sat beside Robin and Nami and the three of them chattered about the storm as the guys all chattered about their own strength. When the food was placed they all dug in and laughter and chatter flew all over the place. Luffy tried to steal food and Sanji whacked him with a frying pan. Franky showed off his amazing new upgrades and Mari clapped accordingly. It was loud, rowdy and exciting. Mariette loved this. Her heart for once did not feel heavy and her face began to remember how to smile and how to laugh. Mari didn't know it but Luffy watched her during the whole interlude. She smiled and listened, praised and cheered. All the while her eyes reflected a sort of need to be a part of them and a sadness because of her past.

After they ate everyone went to sleep, Zoro elected to stay up as first watch so he could train some more. Chopper made sure to give everyone a cursory look over for possible sickness or wounds and declared everyone fit. Mariette bedded down for the night and smiled as she slept. Robin and Nami were out in minutes as well. No one heard him enter. No one stirred as he neared Mariette. Their even breathing off tempo with each other but deep in sleep nonetheless. He looked down at her, the frown creasing her brow for a moment but then her face relaxed back into a smile. He smiled in turn and gently tugged her blanket up over her shoulders before he left the room. The door clicked in place and Mari opened her sky blue eyes sleepily. Her blurry eyes did not see anyone so she simply butted her head into the pillows and fell back asleep that easy. Lulled by the gentle swaying of Thousand Sunny.

* * *

Thank you Everyone for your continued support. I forgot to mention this but I put a pic up of basically what she looks like for ref. I made it on Azalea's Dolls Dress up. I love to use it so I might give her new looks each time. The color scheme stays the same. ^-^ I'm slowly trying to develop the story so you might get a lot of almosts and should haves along the way. Teehee.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Darkest Intentions

He scribbled away on the page and leaned over close to watch the beakers. His eyes narrowed and with his free hand he grabbed something in another vial to drop a single drop into a beaker with something orange in it. The liquid turned green then and puffed up in smoke. He smiled and nodded as he made more notes. He was in a fantastic mood.

"Captain sir! There was a ship off the side sir, waving a pirates flag." A man rushed into the small room and waited just by the door. No one was allowed to go inside the room. Just inside the door.

"A ship you say? Well, I think we might have found what I Was looking for. Follow them then." He waved his head.

"Sir, they went right into a storm. If we follow we might be torn apart."

His head came up. "They did did they? And was the rain acting oddly?" He asked.

"Yes, it was as if it parted to let them in." The man gulped. He knew that look.

"Good, follow when the storm ends. I have found my little pet project." He stood up and walked out of his little lab room. Once on deck he looked out to the sea. "Soon my little pet, you will be mine again. You have evaded me for a very long time."

His portly belly stuck out from under the shirt one size too small. He wore a patchwork of clothing as if he did not spend anything on clothing but had it repaired instead. His dark gold hair hung stringy around his face and he had round red cheeks that made his nose seem small and his eyes shrink even more behind the large tick glasses he wore. He adjusted his belt which held a pistol and a sword and walked down the steps to the deck. His high healed shoes clicked against the wood loudly. He was an altogether repulsive man with terrible eating habits, bad manners and no compassion for human life.

vv**V**vv

"Sir, it seems the demon has taken refuge with the straw hat pirates, please advise." A navy man announced from across the room.

The man at the desk looked up. His white hair was slicked back until there was only a slight curl at his neck, but there was one escapee hair that fell down the side of his face. He was clean shaven and had very square like features that made him seem ruggedly handsome now and hinted at a heartbreaker when he was younger. His blue eyes were tired as he regarded the young soldier.

"Find them. We may not be able to catch the straw hats but they wont know that. Offer them a trade, tell them they must give us the demon and we will let them go this once without a fight. Has their movement been mapped?"

"Yes Captain. They are headed to the Forbidden Island. Do we follow them?" He asked.

The man sighed. "Yes, it is time we finally catch this demon and use her as an example to all the other pirates. Let's go." He stood and looked out the window in his small cabin.

He had no liking for hunting down this girl. She had been running since she was a young girl. But the higher ups wanted her. And there was nothing he could do. His own daughter would be this woman's age now. If only he had gotten to her on time. Not for the first time did he wish he could have been there for his family when they died. He took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. He could feel the movement of the ship and it soothed his aching heart.

"No time for the past. Only moving to the future." He told himself. One day pirates would be obsolete. And then no one would die. One day.

vv**V**vv

"Forbidden Island." The pirate said. "They were spotted heading into a storm straight for that island.

"Good. Head for them. I want that woman's head mounded on my mast by the weeks end. She will pay for what she did to my brother. And I will be the one to make her regret it!" The captain slammed a tankard down on the table.

He was dirty, scraggly and drunk. His eyes dark and blood shot laughed in triumph. His black hair spiked and adorned with colorful beads. A bandanna wrapped around his head in black and white. He was a tall man, not thick with muscle but still strong. His beard was coarse and fell to this chest also threaded with beads. He grinned darkly and twirled a bead in his fingers.

"Soon you little bitch. You and I will cross blades. I will spill your innards upon the deck and rip out your still beating heart. For killing my brother you will pay." He relished the coming battle. He would avenge his brother.

vv**V**vv

"Hey, what island is that?" Luffy called from the figure head pointing ahead.

Nami and Mari looked up from the map they were talking about and looked to the distance.

"That is Forbidden Island. Many ships have landed there but they never go on shore." Mari told them.

"What happens if you go on land?" Usopp asked afraid.

"Well, the tales say that no one who enters the forests ever return. It's an island that has never been mapped." Mari told them.

"How long does it take the log pose to set?" Nami asked her, not sure she wanted to go on shore if no one ever returned.

"You don't need to go on shore. The pose will set in an hour. We should avoid going ashore." Mari told them.

"Let's go on shore." Luffy said.

Everyone looked to him. An island that has never been mapped? It could be a great accomplishment. Nami suddenly saw the benefits. She smiled. Zoro smiled, he could find new creatures to fight and a place to train. Sanji thought of all the new foods he could try with the new ingredients that had yet to be discovered. Robin wondered if there might be ruins there. Usopp was terrified of going on shore, his knees were shaking. Chopper planned to hunt down new things to use for healing people. Franky as excited to explore a new island. Mari watched them all as they set in with their own agendas. Her eyes softened, a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and she ducked her head to the map before she smiled fully. Luffy watched her from his place and smiled slowly.

"To Forbidden Island!" He announced.

* * *

This is is a bit of a tease. XD Building the moment. Who will they end up meeting first!?


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Island of Flowers

They touched near the land at a clearing. It was almost circular and in the middle it looked at if someone had tried to start a fire and left in a rush before it could be set up. The wood was stacked up prepared but left un-charred. The anchor was dropped and Thousand Sunny floated upon crystal clear water. The bottom was so far away it was like it was as if they had not docked beside an Island at all.

"Woooowww!" This is so cool!" Luffy threw his arms out in excitement.

"Luffy, don't get off this ship yet!" Nami called out to him.

"Too late." Usopp commented as they watched their fearless leader vault off the side of the ship.

He thre himself over the side with a yell of joy, ready to land on the Island and explore. He nver hit the ground. Wings sprouted from his back and he was carried back on deck. Mari gently deposited him on the clean deck.

"Awe, no fair Mari, I want to go explore!" He pouted a little.

"Luffy, I know you are excited but we need to discuss the plan first, you could get lost and then were would we be." Mari told him.

Luffy tilted his head. She was right. He had gotten lost before, but it always worked out in the end. He always met someone new and ran into something amazing when he got lost. Mari knew this but Forbidden Island was most dangerous, having been uncharted. She was surprised that they had even come close to it. From what Nami had told her they were not supposed to be this close to the Island, but that just lived up to its legend. The Island was known to move whenever it wanted to. It sometimes landed where another Island happened to be.

Nami gave instructions not to deviate from a path without making proper markings to show how to return. This Island was dangerous by all the tales told. So stay on guard at all times. Leave no one behind. Luffy was to be watched at all times because he apparently knows no caution. To which he booed and Mari chuckled. This was definitely not the normal pirate crew. She felt at ease with them. So what if they were pirates, they were good people.

"I took the liberty of packing everyone a healthy hardy lunch and snack." Sanji handed the men their baggies. "I will carry the ladies food as I will personally prepare it when it is time to eat and so none of you have to carry extra weight." He said in a sing song voice.

"Sanji you are quite the gentleman." Mari commented. Sanji smiled at her and winked.

"Um-I elect to stay on board and watch the ship, that way no one tries to steal or or anything." Usopp said.

Mari grinned. "Your legs are shaking." She said.

"DA!" He gripped the railing. "I'm shaking in anticipation of guarding the ship! I'm not afraid of any dangers!" He announced to cover it up.

Mari nodded her head. "Of course. We need someone strong to guard Thousand Sunny. You are very selfless to volunteer instead of seeing what the Island has to offer. I commend you." She told him sincerely. "I doubt I will be needing my powers so how about I leave something with you to assist you?" She asked him. "Not that you need it, strong and skilled as you are."

Everyone laughed at that but Mari still sounded sincere. Which she was. She knew Usopp was afraid of he danger but that did not mean he was a coward. She felt when the going got tough he would be the first to fire shots. Sanji put the bag on his back and Franky threw the ladder over the side. As Luffy jumped off for the second time Nami and Robin climbed down. Zoro also took a leap off the ship to land on the grassy earth while Luffy fell face first. Mari waved her hand as she used her Shell Shell Fruit powers.

"Wow, I don't even see it." Usopp said looking around them.

"You wont unless someone hits it. Once in a while you might see a flash from the sun hitting it but I worked hard to keep it invisible. It will cover the ship but allow wind in so you can breathe." Mari grinned.

Usopp thanked her with his eyes as she went down the ladder. She sent him a wink and he smiled. Luffy finally got his head from the ground as she touched down on the earth.

"That's what you get for not taking the ladder you idiot." Sanji was saying to him.

"I was excited! Besides why use a ladder when I can jump!" He laughed.

"Which direction should we go in?" Mari inquired as she neared them, as she stood beside Luffy she felt a little self conscious. He was so boisterous compared to her. She watched as they all bantered before they finally decided on a path to follow. It was wonderful to see them so close. They had a hard time of it because everyone from pirates to the Navy wanted to catch them. But they still had their fun. They still developed a closer bond.

So they would go straight ahead. On they marched, the ship disappeared behind them quickly. The trees around them were more like a rain forest than a regular forest, they were huge and vines hung everywhere. No path had ever been made so the walk was harsh. They cut down branches and vines, tripped on roots and got caught in random holes. It was not hot though. The air was cool and crisp, which was not normal for a rain forest.

"So what do you think is going on? We have been hiking for a while and I have not spotted a single animal or bug." Zoro huffed out as he hacked at a thick vine.

"Now that you mention it this is strange, usually there are animals. But there is nothing. Only plant life. I wonder why that is." Nami frowned as she documented a map for the island.

Mari frowned too. This was suspicious but the island was dangerous for a reason. They came upon a clearing a few minutes later and decided to rest here. At the other end of the clearing sat a huge plant. Its leaves were long and the petals were brightly colored red with beautiful purple strokes coming out of the dark black center. It hung low but the petals barely touched the ground. The petals themselves were about the size of a man and wider than two standing together. It was a beauty to behold.

"Wow!" Chopper exclaimed excited by the flower. "I wonder if it can be used in medicine!" He rushed over to it.

"I hope its edible! Sanji cook it!" Luffy laughed as he rushed off with Chopper.

"I doubt it, its probably just for looks. Besides why would I cook something to beautiful? Id rather pick it and give it to you Mari!" Sanji called back to Mariette. To which she smiled.

"I think it looks fine where it is but thank you very much for the thought Sanji." She winked at him.

"Beautiful and smart, you are wonderful Mari." Sanji blew her a kiss and followed Luffy and Chopper to the plant.

Mari blushed and hid it behind her hair until the heat died from her cheeks. Namie laughed and Robin chuckled. Zoro picked a spot under a large tree with dark green round leaves and relaxed. Mari asked Nami for some paper and a pen so she could draw the flower for a small book on the Island's natural inhabitants. Since they all needed a break it was a great time to start. Name thought it was a great idea.

"I didn't know you could draw Mari, when did you learn?" Nami asked her as she watched her draw the flower. Luffy was trying to climb the stem. Mari watched him and smiled at his antics. Nami smiled noticing this. If she didn't know better she would think that Mari liked Luffy. But, to Nami Luffy was like an annoying younger brother she had to watch at all times. She couldn't fathom him any other way.

"I took lessons a few years ago when I was posing as an art student. I learned quite a bit. You should see me with colors." Mari went back to drawing. A few minutes later she had a perfectly beautiful copy of the flower the guys were inspecting.

"Wow, you are amazing, can you draw people? I would love for you to draw me." Nami told her.

"I can, I would overjoyed to have a model to draw. It has been so long. I have not been able to do any art because I cannot go out in public for long. You have no idea how hard it is to find decent paint and canvas in five minutes." Mari laughed as she moved to another piece of paper.

Robin was inspecting a strange bush nearby when Chopper began to yell in fear. Everyone jumped up ready for battle. The ground rocked and the most shocking thing happened. The flower began to rip from its place and stand on its roots. Chopper was dangling over the flower, held up high by a large leaf. Luffy had been thrown from the stem and Sanji stood in shock.

"HELP MEEEEEE!" Chopper cried out in terror.

Zoro pulled two blades and began to run, the flower dropped Chopper directly into its maw. He fell down screaming. Robins petal fruit hands grabbed the flowers petals and held them open. Sanji got grip back on reality and kicked the stem hard making the flower buckle and Chopper hit the side and bounced away from the flower. Mari had begun to run forward at the same time as Zoro and she reached her arms out looking up at Chopper falling down.

"I've got you Chopper!" She called out to him. He screamed as he was approaching the ground. And he landed safely in Mariette's arms, nuzzled against her breasts as she caught him and rolled. She held him close, safely secure in her arms. She rolled to a stop against someone with Chopper on top of her. Luffy stood over her and looked down to make sure they were both okay before he looked back up at the flower. It was whipping around now and took a swing at Zoro who dodged it and jumped on a leaf to cut it off.

"Gummmmm Guuuummm!" He threw his arm back far. "PISTOOOOLLLL!" His fist flew forward and straight threw the flowers top. The petals flew all over the place and the top was completely removed.

The fight was over. Luffy knelt down to Mari and Chopper who was crying all over the beautiful girl. She gently stroked Chopper's back and soothed him.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. His eyes searching her for wounds.

Robin and Nami both noticed this as they approached and each shared a look. Luffy had never been this concerned over something so simple before. Maybe if they were beaten to a pulp yeah but Mari had just caught Chopper and rolled not fallen off a cliff.

"I'm fine Luffy. Just a bit of dirt really. Chopper are you alright?" She looked down at him.

"Mari, thank you!" He looked at her with years in his eyes.

Luffy visibly relaxed and reached out to pat Mari on the head. Mari looked up at him confused and then smiled at him. He was such a wonderful captain, worried for the people around him instead of himself. After all he had a few marks from being thrown. She reached up and brushed some dirt off his shoulder and then off his cheek. He seemed shocked by the gesture and moved away after she was finished. Robin offered her hand and Mari pulled herself up before she set Chopper down and made sure he was fine.

"That flower was like a monster. It grabbed Chopper and tried to eat him. What is going on here? Does all the plant life move freely like that?" Sanji looked around to make sure no trees or bushes jumped them.

"This Island is dangerous. There might be more than this to battle." Robin predicted.

"We can turn back. the log pose is set by now, we don't need to go any further." Mari said looking at Luffy who was looking up at the large mountain. "Or we can keep going and face any comers head on."

Everyone looked to Luffy.

"Let's keep going. I want to see the Island from that mountain." He pointed. And so, they all nodded and began the trek. To the mountain.

vv**V**vv

Usopp relaxed on deck without a care in the world. They would probably be gone for quite some time. He could work on some new projectiles, create a new weapon. Or just relax for once. He was glad that Mari had taken care of the guarding of the ship. Maybe he should do some fishing. Sanji would probably be glad of the meat since Luffy took some the other night. He got up and went below deck to grab the fishing pole. When he returned he had a bucket a tackle box and a fishing rod. Usopp picked a great point in a nice half shaded spot.

"Ahhh. So relaxing." He tipped his head back and sighed happily.

In the distance a dot appeared, at first he thought it was just a whale or something but it got closer. He could see black with white. Now that was odd. He slid his goggles down and adjusted the distance to see. There it was clear as day. snapping in the wind. A pirates flag waved. This was not the same ship as earlier. The skull and cross bones had a huge Jeweled eye and crown upon its head. What flag was that? He had never seen it before. Either way it was headed straight for them. This was not good. Mari's shield would hold he was sure but that left her at a disadvantage. How could he warn the others? He jumped back and ran around the deck trying to think of something.

"What do I do!?" He cried.

The enemy ship was closing in and he had no idea how to warn Mari. Until it hit him. He pulled out his sling shot and a star.

"Here goes, EXPLODING STAR!" He yelled as he faced it to the sky and shot it. He could see when it passed the shield. It wasn't going to work. "No!" He was in shock. The star fell back down and hit the shield with a huge explosion. "YES!" He whooped.

vv**V**vv

Mari gasped and put her hand to her head. She stopped and held her other hand out as if to balance herself.

"Mari are you okay?" Nami asked her. Chopper rushed over to check on her.

"Did that fall do more damage than we thought?" He asked as he leaned up to inspect her.

"No, the ship, its under attack. My shields..." She turned back. "Usopp!" she cried out and rushed back down the hill.

Everyone exchanged glances and then rushed after her. Luffy sprinted ahead until he was right on Mari's tail. Could it be the pirate who hurt Mari had caught up?

* * *

Sry for the lateness on chpt 9 I've been preparing for a trip to see my brother graduate from basic training. I will have it ready before my trip and post it up.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A Man's Rage

She practically flew down the path they had made. Her feet felt light and fast. How stupid she was to leave Usopp alone with just a shield. It was just to make him feel better not protect him totally. If he left that shield he would not be able to get back in. He would be hurt. Mari's heart raced with a ferocious speed. She needed to get back to him. She could not allow a single member of this crew to die. Not for her. Never for her.

She jumped over a root, flipped past a low hanging branch and slid into the clearing. The ship was surrounded by pirates. From the sea to the shore. And they had been waiting for her. She stood at the edge several feet away and narrowed her eyes on the leader. She knew him well. He took up his brothers flag and riches. She should have killed him when she had the chance.

"Well well well. If it isn't the demon of the grand line. Back to protect your little ship are you? I'm glad I ran into you. Now I can pay you back for the death of my brother." He stepped up and pulled his blade.

"You don't know what you are asking for little boy. But if you threaten my friends I have no choice but to kill you." She threw out her hand. "Demon demon..."

He threw up a hand. "I would not do that were I you Mariette. Or do you want your little friend there to be blown to smithereens?" He pointed to the ships. Sure enough Usopp was waving at her from the ship. But beyond his ship had several cannons aimed at Thousand Sunny. If she took down that sheild, he would die and Sunny would be blown apart.

"No..." She whispered.

Luffy arrived just as she whispered that and looked at the scene. He instantly caught on. "Mari, you stay back I will beat them all up." He said to her.

"Luffy. I cant fight! If I do..."

"I know. Get back. Robin Nami, keep them away from her." He said as he advanced, he removed his straw hat and threw it towards her. She caught it and held it close to her chest.

"You don't have to do this." She told him.

He stopped and looked back at her. His eyes, they held something in them, something deep. "Yes I do." He told her.

Nami and Robin were at her sides as Zoro, Chopper and Sanji followed after Luffy. She watched them, tears began to push at her eyes. But she would not cry. No, her friends were putting their lives in danger for her. She would protect Usopp and Thousand Sunny from here.

"Eh? Don't know you boy. Well, if that's your crew and your ship I suggest you leave the girl with me and be on your way. Don't wanna fight someone not involved." The leader said with a grin.

"I don't know who you are or what you think you have to settle with Mari. But you will not have her. Nor will you have my ship and my crew at your mercy." Luffy stretched out his arms and faced the leader. "I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Tch! Tough words for a punk kid. If you wanna fight and die for that whore then so be it. I can kill eight just as easy as I can kill one." He was supremely confident.

Luffy was not impressed and even ignored him. He faced off against him.

"You really don't want to fight me boy. You should just walk away. The woman is a danger to you." He tried to reason with Luffy. Why he bothered no one knew. Zoro, Chopper and Sanji prepared themselves behind Luffy.

"Are you going to talk or are you going to fight?" Zoro asked.

"You would protect a known pirate captain killer?" The man asked. His eyes focused on Luffy directly.

Mari held her hands up to her chest and watched him. _Please_. She begged. _Please be safe_. Nami looked at Mari with good deal of shock. A known pirate captain killer? She left that part out. But why? Had that been why Spadnam had wanted her? So that he could get her to kill Luffy? She had said no. But why? Mari looked at her then and Nami saw it. Before Mari had been distant. But after a few short days she had become close to them all. Not in the sense that she opened up to them so much. But that some where she had begun to enjoy something for once. It was not obvious. No one else seemed to notice except maybe Robin. But Mari had started to come out of her shell. And it was a very deep shell.

Mari looked at Nami then. Deep azure eyes reflected true worry. She was concerned for Luffy. For Zoro and Sanji. For Chopper and Franky. For poor Usopp on the ship alone. Mari feared for everyone. Was it because she was afraid to die? No. She was not afraid of that. It was because she was starting to get attached. Nami smiled at her.

"We don't care. Mari is our friend. So what if she killed a few pirate captains or more. That is not who she is now. You can't have her." Nami told him while folding her arms.

The man looked at her dumb founded. Friends? With a demon? He sputtered at first, then began to chuckle. Then he laughed out right. Oh this was so much fun. Something of hers to crush.

"You found some friends Devil? I will enjoy taking them from you like you did my brother." He looked at her with dark angry grey eyes. "A beast like you deserves nothing but death in a savage manner. For killing my brother, the former captain to the Jewel King Pirates, you will die like the dog you are."

"Shut up." Luffy growled.

"Eh?!" He looked at Luffy now.

"Shut up, just shut up!" Luffy roared. Everyone looked to him. "You have no right to call her an animal. You, know nothing about her! Shut up!"

"Luffy..." Mari whispered, her eyes growing wide.

"Tch! I know all I need to. She hunts pirate captains for hire. She is a freak, a twist of nature. She has no friends. I wouldn't be surprised to find out she is going to kill your captain and is only pretending to be friends. I am warning you, she is a devil and sheep's clothing. A cold hearted backstabbing whore." The man spat on the ground. His followers all nodded and laughed.

"GummmmGummmm! PISTOL!" Luffy's voice echoed off the trees as his fist flew forward and connected with the mans face. He was sent flying into the brush several feet until he hit a rock and bounced off, leaving cracks in it.

Mari and Nami gasped.

"Don't call her that!" Luffy bellowed with rage. "Don't you ever talk about her like that again! She is a good person! And she is my FRIEND!"

Mari's hands came to her mouth and tears filled her eyes. He meant it. She felt her heart race wildly. Luffy stood huffing in anger, his eyes flashed with unchecked rage. The battle had begun.

* * *

So I apologize. I went to see my brother graduate basic training and had no internet access the whole time. So sorry for the lateness. By the way my brother looks awesome in his blues. ^^


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jewels In Her Eyes

Pirates began to attack from all sides. The men went to work. Zoro defended against blades raised to him. Guns were cut in half and men slashed, blood spraying the grounds. Sanji kicked and twirled in a dance of speed and skill as bones cracked and crunched beneath his powerful legs. Chopper threw and punched men left and right, blood curdled between lips as bones and insides were damaged. Men tried to get close to the girls but Robin and Nami kept them back with skills and speed Mari had never witnessed. They were all very good. She did notice that Franky was not with them. He had been at the beginning. She hoped he was okay.

Luffy stomped towards the captain of the enemy. The man stood up and advanced on Luffy in return, spitting blood on the ground as he walked. His eyes had taken on a serious light and his stance was completely different. Mari watched from afar, her fingers clutching the straw had tightly but careful not to damage it. She knew how much it meant to Luffy. Even without him telling her she knew.

"You grew in power Captain Forte." Mari remembered him differently. A sniveling brat of a boy sucking on the riches of his older brother. Though she heard he had gone on a rampage when she killed said brother. Started training to fight against devil fruit bearers. Her in particular. He no doubt relished the thought of fighting against Luffy a gum gum user.

"Mari, tell me something." Nami turned to her after twirling her staff, her orange eyes burned into Mari's ocean blue orbs.

Mari looked to her. Waiting.

"Would you have killed Luffy, if things were different?"

Mari understood. Would Nami have to worry about an offer coming Mari's way that the young woman could not resist? Would they all need to prepare for the day that Mari kills Luffy and probably them? It was obvious that Mari was over powered. She could probably take out the rest of the pirate lords on her own. Probably even take on the top Navy heads. What was stopping Mari from killing them now? What would trigger her to do it later?

Mari looked over at Luffy. Her eyes traveled over to Sanji who fought hard. Zoro who looked like he was enjoying himself. Chopper who looked like he was assessing the damage he was doing and taking mental notes. Robin who calmly took out men from afar. Usopp who was probably worried about everyone but afraid to die himself. Her hair gently kicked up in a light breeze, snowy locks spread from each other. Those eyes came back to land on Nami. Her heart slowly drummed away in her chest. At peace despite her worry. They had done this. Just like Robin had inferred they would.

"No." She said softly. "I have never killed an innocent person. I would never have hurt Luffy. Not then. Not now. Not ever." Mari told her.

Nami smiled at her. Her whole body relaxed. Mari was telling the truth, Nami was worried for a moment. But in reality she was glad. She liked Mari and didn't want ot have to fight her later.

"Tell me what happened." Nami nodded to Luffy and the pirate fighting.

"His name is Forte, he is the younger brother to the former captain Kord. He was a ruthless pirate who stole everything he could get his fat hands on. He took over a whole town one day and constantly took what money came in. He had made it impossible for the occupants to escape and get help. The horrors he committed were heard by all. The people of the town still bear the scars on their bodies and on their hearts. Kord was a merciless man. He did not care that you were a child, old, pregnant or even handicapped. He demanded you work. And if you did not he would have you beaten so badly you could barely move. No one would help them. The navy was too busy to stop it.

A young man escaped one day. He ran all the way to the town over and begged on his knees for someone to help. For anyone to save his town. He had bore the marks of a recent lashing, the angry bloody welts covered his back and arms. I was sitting in the tavern when he came in. He begged, the sound of it still rings in my ears sometimes. His cries went unheard. Those people looked away from him, looked down, walked out of the room and just plain acted like the walls. The boy was barely sixteen years of age. When I turned to look at him I knew I would not walk away from this. I rarely did. Right there I had him tell me everything, every detail. I paid for his food, paid for a doctor to see him and then followed him to his town.

Let us say that he was a man who should not have been left unattended for so long. The Navy should have done something about him a long time before me. The boy's escape was not lost on him. As I walked into town the scene I witnessed nearly made me lose my food. The boy broke down. Kord had taken the members of his family he had left from the oldest elder to the youngest baby and butchered them like cattle. I can still smell the blood. Not even the crows wanted to scavenge there. The horror was too much. And as I stood there looking upon this scene laid out for all to see, a boy screaming beside me, I heard his laughter. I heard Kord laughing and when our eyes locked I saw Boris. I saw a man so twisted and cruel he reminded me of the man who turned me into this."

Nami listened intently, her heart going out to these people. Mariette had the fortitude of a soldier to be able to handle such horror. Even now she could not fathom what had happened. Mari was looking out to the sky now, her eyes had taken on a far away look. Nami knew she was reliving this scene now. She almost regretted asking this question. From the distress on her face she knew this was hurting Mari.

"'Your punishment for running away, I hope you learned your lesson boy. Never disobey me. I see you brought a catch at least. For that I wont make you work until tomorrow.' He said. Those exact words." She breathed in deeply. "I tore him apart. Literally, the battle did not last more than three minutes before I Was ripping him to shreds. Each time I tore something off he would scream and beg me to let him live. But I kept going. I was in such a rage. Eventually I tore his head from his body with his own blade." Mari looked down. HEr body shook with emotion, heart beating faster with adrenaline. The memory still made her ready for battle but despaired as well.

"What happened to the town?" Nami asked quietly.

Mari shook it off visibly and looked down at the fight. Luffy was winning so far, but Forte was strong on his own.

"They went back to living. Many had scars on their bodies to deal with. They all had scars in their hearts. They had all lost someone they loved. Fathers, brothers, mothers, sisters. They were all broken. But none more than that boy. His whole family was butchered. Every last member. Even his infant brother. There was nothing I could do to give that back to him. I didn't take payment even when they offered it to me. I could not. The day I planned to leave I met with a naval captain. They had heard Kord was dead and came to claim the glory, and take out who had done the deed. Of course they were pleased it was me. The towns people helped me escape. But not before I killed the captain of the naval fleet."

Nami gasped. Mari nodded in shame.

"He dared to tell me that they were going to help this town all along. But they needed time. He dared to say that I had no right. They needed time? Time for what?" Her hands became fists, nails dug into the straw hat and sharp strands of straw painfully dug into her skin. "Those people suffered pain and humiliation at the hands of one sick man. And the Navy needed more time?!" Mari bit back her cry of rage. "I killed him in a fit of rage. Because scum like that coward should not be a Naval officer. My father would have saved that town on his own." She whispered the last part.

Nami wondered who her father was. Was he alive? She remembered Mari saying her father was a naval officer but would he have saved that town? Why hadn't he?

"Forte took over his brothers ship shortly after that. He can fight people with devil fruit powers because he has trained day in and day out to fight me. I killed his brother. But not soon enough." She closed her blue eyes and bit her lip.

Nami didn't know what to say. Mari had obviously become a captain hunter to help people. It worked in her favor to take money for killing a captain who ransacked towns. And the pain she must have seen. The people she saved and the ones she didn't get to in time. It was a heavy weight upon her heart. No wonder she was so distant most of the time. She was trying to distance herself from the pain. Nami understood that. She had done that once. After her mother's death. Holding it in hurt so much.

"But, the town. That boy. You heard their cry for help. You saved them from all dying." Nami told her, putting her hand on the slender woman's shoulder in comfort.

Mari nodded. Nami was right. "Yes they-"

Forte began to laugh from across the way. Mari looked at him in shock. Luffy...no, Luffy was still fighting him, his fists flew wildly as Forte blocked them with his blade.

"You remember that town do you?! Good, I wanted to be the one to tell you this personally. I found that boy, he had a little family of his own starting, pretty little wife, adorable child. He was getting on in life." He stopped to look at Mari from across the clearing. Luffy stopped too confused, his dark eyes looked to Mari. "I killed him and his little family." He grabbed something from his pocket and threw it to the ground.

Mari's eyes grew wide as she saw it. It was a necklace, one she remembered seeing the boy pull off of his dead mother. It was a round silver pendant with a single blue jewel set in the middle and a beautiful design circling it. It still had blood on it.

"No..."

"Oh yes. I watched the light fade from his eyes as he watched his wife and daughter slaughtered. He led you to kill my brother. So he was the first to go." Forte laughed like a demon.

"NO!" Mari reached out a hand as if from this distance she could pick up the pendant. A terrible pain struck her in the heart. Her vision blurred as she fell to her knees. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The scream echoed upon the mountain side.

* * *

The real battle begins. Be ready! ;D


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Deep Damage

The earth shook violently beneath them and then stopped. Mari didn't notice. Everyone looked about them for signs of a large beast but none came. Mariette was seeing blood before her. Her hands were covered in it, white skin covered in the dark ooze of blood. Her eyes widened and the pain overwhelmed her as tears fell upon the ground. Dead, he was dead because of her. He had been so broken, finally getting his life back...and now it was over. Her chest clenched in pain, her stomach turned. Because of her. Guilt wracked her body.

Luffy watched her with a frown on his face. Her movements, the tears that slid down her cheeks. The cry of pain that came from a deep place inside her. It fired his blood. No one else should see this. No one should be allowed to witness this scene. These men, they were punks. Trash who didn't deserve to see Mari cry. Especially the man behind him.

Mari's eyes turned up to see Forte, she looked past Luffy whose eyes shown with rage and her own blue orbs began to fill with hate. He killed them! HE MUST PAY! Her mind screamed at her.

"I'll kill you." She whispered as her hands clawed the straw hat.

"What was that my dear?" Forte laughed.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" She launched forward in a rage. Her voice carrying over the open meadow and over the men. Her blue eyes had darkened as she moved forward, determined to attack and kill.

"Mari no! Don't do it!" Nami cried out trying to catch her. But the girl was too fast. Robin proved to be quick as hands flew out and grabbed Mari's ankles to hold her in place. The girl jerked to get free but could not.

"Mari, calm yourself. If you change powers he will destroy Sunny and kill Usopp." Robin told her approaching quickly.

Forte laughed with glee, his eyes shining. "Hey carrot top, what was that about not being that person anymore?"

Nami glared at him. That bastard! He knew she would react this way. Mari was a wild front of emotion now. The boy she had saved now dead. Forte was up to something. He was planning something bad. Nami grabbed Mari's shoulder and turned the distraught woman to face her.

"He wants you to take down the shield. Don't give him the satisfaction." Nami told her.

Mari looked into her eyes. Luffy saw from across the way the desperation played on her features. His own soured more. Time for some old fashion whoop ass.

"Mari, you stay there! I'll kick his ass." Luffy turned to him and before Forte could let out the words he planned to Luffy's fist met his face. He jerked back and blood gushed from his nose.

Forte snapped back and threw himself at Luffy. His sword swinging wildly and his black eyes flashed with rage. Luffy dodged and began a barrage of attacks that landed or missed. Forte was fast as he blocked hits but so many he could not see. The fights were back on Zoro fought ten times the amount of blades now. They were furiously fighting but even he could tell something was different about it. It was more like they were holding him off. Sanji got the same feeling as he fought the men around him. They were not coming at him the same way.

Forte kicked Luffy back and tossed his head to the sky. "BLOW THE BLASTED SHIP SKY HIGH!" He bellowed just before Luffy punched him hard in his unprotected gut. He landed a few feet away coughing but the deed had been down.

The ships around Thousand Sunny began to fire upon the shields. Mari gasped and threw her hand out to the Sunny as they did and focused on keeping the cannons from getting through. Luffy ignored it his hand flew out to grab Forte and he pulled him up high.

"Gum Guuuummmmm! WHIP LASH!" Luffy threw him to the ground hard again and again.

vv**V**vv

Zoro sliced and cut and defended. They came at him like a horde of ants. When he heard the cannons going off he swore.

"Damn, lousy no good punks! Gotta finish these guys off and go cut those cannons down to size." He huffed as he slashed.

"You will find that hard to do Roronoa Zoro. I will be your opponent, and quite likely your last ever." A man called out in the crowd.

The men parted to reveal a man dressed in all red and white. His jacket was red with white lace at the collar and wrists. A white design of what could only be blood drops or maybe deformed bubbles came up from the bottom of his shirt to the middle of his chest. His pants were all white with the same blood design in red coming up from the flared ends of his pants his belt was oddly made of a silver metal like a blade and a bit wide for a belt, the buckle if it could be called that was red and looked like a sword handle . His shoes were just as gaudy as the rest. He had a long face, pointed nose and chin and his hair was white and red as if he dipped his hair in red paint. It sat straight up on his head like a broom.

Zoro faced him and raised a single green brow. "Broom head?" He asked.

"What!? My name is not Broom head! I am Califi the Bloody. You have the honor of being my victim. You who have been famed as a world class swordsman on the rise. I will prove to the world who will be the best!"

Zoro shook his head. "Tch. They just get weirder and weirder as time passes." He got into position. "Let's make this quick. I have some previous engagements." Zoro rolled his eyes as he stuck his third sword into his mouth. Securely holding her down.

"How dare you write me off so easily. I will show you!" Califi yelled angrily. He gripped his belt and began to tug it off.

"Eh!?" Zoro was shocked. Was he disrobing? What the hell?

Califi pulled off his belt and whipped it around like a weapon. The loose flowing material made the strangest noise. Zoro looked at it. That belt was no belt. That was a sword. One that worked like a whip. He had never fought against something like this before. His eyes lit up with a fire. His passion for battle was ignited. A sword he had never faced before.

"Ever seen this? Its a very nice weapon, not many people can use this beauty, it has the deadliness of a sword but the amiability of a whip. Many have fallen to my sword whip, and you will too Roronoa Zoro."

The blade whipped out with just a flick of the wrist right towards Zoro.

vv**V**vv

Sanji kicked at the enemies around him, his feet twirled and landed on body parts, bones breaking and blood spewing from mouths that cried in pain. The cannon fired met his ears and he quickly turned to see what was going on. They seemed to be firing on the shield despite the fact that it would not reach Sunny. His head turned to look at Mariette and he caught on to the plan. It seemed they were going to try to tire her out with a barrage attack.

He needed to get away from these men who seemed to just keep coming despite his knocking them down. They got back up and kept fighting. This was strange behavior. No man keeps on fighting like this unless there was something else going on in them. There was something going down. He kicked a man in the face, the bones of his nose crunched under his foot.

"Well well, looks like someone knows how to use his feet. But can you use the rest of your body." A man stepped out of the crowd. The men all stopped going at Sanji.

He looked to the man before him. He was a huge muscle bound male. His body rippled as he walked. He wore a single pair of shorts in black. Black sandals and black wrist bands. His black hair was slicked back with so much grease it glistened in the sun. His beady grey eyes lit on Sanji and he flexed his muscles.

"Women like a man who shows his brawn. Little tooth picks like you shouldn't try to stand out."

"Hmph, a lady likes a man who is smooth and articulate. True men don't need to look like giant muscle bound buffoons."

"I'll show you what a woman likes! That demon woman will learn her place when we are done." He flexed his body some more.

"What?!" Sanji focused on him sharply. "What do you mean by that?" There was more meaning behind this mans words than there should have been.

He laughed. "That demon will pay for what she did, took a whole town of slaves from us. When the boss is done we will all have our chances. She will either be dead or wish for death in the end."

Sanji bit down on his cigarette and gnashed his teeth angrily. Those bastards were planning to hurt Mari. No wonder these pirates were coming at them so hard, they were trying to keep everyone from Mari. So they could grab her and run. They didn't plan a quick end for her. He tapped his foot on the ground and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I've decided to kick your ass. I wonder if all that muscle will collapse if I kick it hard enough." His blue eye met the mans grey and he raised a slim blonde brow. "Let's find out."

The man laughed heartily. "I am Horace the Strong! You will be crushed by my brawn." He charged at Sanji with a battle cry.

vv**V**vv

He stood in the water next to the ships and looked at them carefully, they were firing so fast and so many that the ships were rocking. Well, time to get to work. He grinned and adjusted his glasses. This was going to be quite fun. Dismantling ships was not nearly as enjoyable as making them but, in this case he was looking forward to it. He started forward, completely unnoticed by one and all. Perfect.

vv**V**vv

Chopper grabbed a mans head and threw him far away while he swiped a massive arm at another. He was tossing people left and right and trying to get closer and closer to the others so he could help them. He turned to the ship when he heard the cannon action.

"Oh no! How long can Mari hold that up?!" He questioned out loud. His ears perked up then at a new strange and quiet sound. As if something was clicking into place.

There was another explosion as if from a pistol and he quickly changed back into his smaller form. His head whipped around to see where it had come from.

"Darn, missed it. You heard that with all this noise huh? Good little beastie I see." A man stepped out of the crowd. He wore green brown and tan clothing that blended him nicely into the earth. He was covered from neck to ankle in it. He wore a hat on his head and blonde hair peaked from the hunter like cover. In his hands he held a long rifle with a scope on it. Something Chopper had never seen before.

"Who are you?" Chopper asked him terrified now. The mans dark eyes were filled with a menacing light. One that screamed hunter.

"Names O'Donelle. Corbin O'Donelle. I happen to love hunting and I have never seen a creature like you before. I like it. Do me a favor, start running. I enjoy the hunt as much as I enjoy a good brandy." The man grinned as he raised his gun up.

"Hunt?! You are going to hunt me?!" He freaked out.

"You bet little beauty, now, you have ten seconds to get far. I want to enjoy this." He laughed.

Chopper began to wail as he rushed away from the hunter. He had to get away from him. Hunters had always tried to take him down.

"CHOPPER!" Mari screamed from afar. "RUN TO ME!"

He quickly changed direction towards Mari; Robin and Nami would get this hunter off him. But the man shot him in the arm. It threw him to the ground and he cried out in pain. Blood gushed from his wound.

"Ow..." He gripped his arm to stem the blood flow.

"Chopper!" Nami called out to him.

"Can't have you seeking protection from her. Too bad, I wanted your bigger antlers but these will do just fine. Close your eyes, it will make it easier to accept death." He stood over Chopper.

Chopper looked up at the deep void of the barrel pointed at him and his eyes widened in shock.

"CHOPPER!" Mari widened her fingers and as the shot was fired it was deflected inches from Chopper's face. He sat in opened mouth shock looking at the tiny bullet that was a moment from killing him.

He crawled backwards and turned to look at Mari. She was straining herself now. The attacks of the cannons and now protecting him. They needed to end this battle fast. Or at least stop the cannon fire. He got up.

"Mari, stop! I got this! Don't worry about me." He told her, he removed a rumble ball from his pocket and cracked it with his teeth. "Time to get serious." He growled.

vv**V**vv

"Mari, hang on, the guys are going to win this fight. They will stop the cannons." Robin told her. She would do it but she was already strained hard enough keeping them away with her petal fruit powers.

"We need to get them to stop. Mari how long can you hold this up?" Nami asked her.

Mari panted hard. "Long. I wont let them get past. I wont..." She closed her eyes and then snapped them open. "Nami, Get Sunny away. I will hold off the cannon fire, you move Sunny far from firing range." Mari huffed out. Her blue eyes were wide and strained.

"What? But I thought nothing could get in once it was out?!" Nami looked at her confused.

"I will let you in. You must get to the ship, hurry, get it away from here. I can't do this forever. The cannon fire is constant." Mari kept her hand out closing her fingers now, her other hand gripping the straw hat that she refused to drop.

"Okay. I will hurry." Nami nodded and slipped into the foray, men turned to her but were quickly dispatched.

Robin sent up a wall of hands that pushed the men away when they got too close to her and Mari. Now alone Mari looked at Robin.

"Promise me. Promise me you will get everyone out of here and leave me when things go south. Please, Robin. I don't want anyone of you to die."

Robin looked at Mari. Her powder blue eyes looking deep into the azure orbs that begged her.

"You should know better Mari, Luffy will never let them have you. None of the men will. Neither will I or Nami. No, we will fight Mari, you must fight too." Robin told her.

Mari looked at her. Yes, she needed to fight. They were fighting so hard for her. They wanted to protect her. She needed to fight for them too. So their effort was not in vein. She nodded to Robin.

"Okay. I will fight."

Robin nodded satisfied. They both turned their heads sharply when they heard a closer explosion. Mari's eyes widened.

"LUFFY!" She screamed.

vv**V**vv

Usopp was at a loss. He could not fight, Mari told him not to leave the ship and he knew she was telling him it was not safe. Those pirates looked bad. Some even scarier than others. He was confused and terrified. His legs shook. But he had to do something. There was no way he could leave the others to be hurt. He needed to help. Chopper was almost killed before his eyes.

"No..I need to do something!" He gripped his head and tried to think. Those cannons were driving him nuts.

He looked up and spotted Nami, was she heading straight for him? Yes! She was going to do something. He needed to cover her some how! He grabbed his sling shot and prepared a star. The shield let things out but not in. Mari must be letting Nami in. So he would shoot anyone who got in Nami's way. He was safe as long as he did not leave the shield. He began to shoot at the men that went for Nami, she noticed him doing that and moved faster.

When he heard Mari scream he looked over to Luffy.

"NO!" He let out his own bellow.

vv**V**vv

Forte blasted Luffy with a shot from his pistol. A single shot that actually tore through his arm and came out the other side. Luffy stood there for a moment in shock, his head turned to look at the wound in his arm now. Before he fell to his knees and brought his hand up to it.

"OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!" He bellowed.

Forte laughed so hard a he approached Luffy.

"Like it? Sea Stone bullets. Had a master craftsman turn them into weapons. Very expensive but my brother Kord had garnered a lot of gold so it was no skin off my back." He began to reload his single shot pistol. "Of course its annoying to have to reload but that's okay with me."

"Ahhh! It hurts...what the hell is wrong with you?!" Luffy panted from the pain.

"Sorry, but I did not come here to fight you. Much fun as it has been. I am here for her. So, do me a favor, die gracefully." Forte pointed the newly loaded gun at Luffy's head.

Luffy looked up at him, his pain not keeping his face from being dead straight. Unafraid of death in his last moments.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM YOU BASTARD!" Mari screamed from across the glen.

Forte looked up and at her. A grin spread across his face. She had put enough feeling into that scream to let him believe that this boy at his feet was very important to her.

"Say goodbye Demon." He chuckled as the trigger was pulled back slowly.

The gun was launched from his hand as some unknown force struck him so hard it shoved him back.

"What the hell?!" He yelled out.

Mari had throw her other hand out still holding the hat and it send a shield flying at him so hard it knocked everyone in his path down and punched him in the arm. She looked at her hand in shock. She had never been able to do that before. The shield was not meant for attacking.

"Stupid bitch." He grunted out. He grabbed Luffy by the neck of his shirt and grinned. "Think I don't know how to kill your kind without those bullets?!" He threw Luffy with all of his strength, his black beaded locks whipped in the wind as Luffy flew far and landed in the water.

Luffy yelled out and landed with a loud splash.

"Waahhh!" He began to flounder in the water before sinking beneath the surface. All that was seen were bubbles.

"NO!" Everyone cried.

Sanji kicked Horace in the face hard, the mans large arms unable to catch his quick slight form and he cried out in pain before he landed on his back. Sanji stood on the massive chest half bent with his hands still in his pockets.

"Damn idiot getting caught." Sanji used the man's muscle bound body to kick off the ground and land in a running sprint towards the water to get Luffy. He jumped in after him.

Mari cried out unable to do anything to help Luffy. If she was not protecting Sunny she could get the water to let Luffy up safely. But she was unable to help him. Hopefully Sanji could get him quickly. She turned her attention to Forte who had slowly made his way over to her in the time she had taken to watch Luffy and Sanji. He was half way over to her now.

"Robin, you can't fight him. Not with that gun."

"That's not going to stop me." Robin told her. She pulled in her Petal fruit and rushed down to attack Forte before he could get to Mari.

Forte expected that much. He pulled the gun and without hesitation he shot Robin. Robin tried to stop the bullet with her hands but the sea stone sliced right through it all and hit her in the side. She cried out in pain and fell to her knees as he tried to cover the wound.

"ROBIN!" Mari rushed to her side and knelt beside her. "Oh no. I don't know how to treat this without my powers. Robin hang on." Mari reached out to tear her shirt when her snowy locks were gripped and her head was yanked back.

Forte yanked her head back hard and threw her to the ground harder. His booted foot kicked Robin in the chest and sent her flying back away from them. His attention was on Mari now.

"Sad little demon can't fight back." Forte laughed. Mari's hand planted on the ground and she pushed herself up slowly. Only to have forte kick her in the side. She cried out in pain and rolled a few inches. "Fight me demon. Come on, defend yourself."

"No, I wont...let you destroy Sunny." She chocked out as she tried to get up again. She clutched Luffy's straw hat to her chest and lifted her shoulders up tossing her white locks to look up at Forte. "I don't need my powers to beat you up." She spat.

Forte grinned. "How long will you hold out then?" He reached out and grabbed her hair, yanking her head up and making her cry out. "Even now your shields are slipping see?"

He turned her head to look. He was right. The top was starting to disintegrate. Her blue eyes widened and she reached her hand out. The shield snapped back but she began to pant hard. The constant attack was starting to weaken her. Forte laughed as he slammed his fist into her stomach hard. She cried out in pain and doubled into herself. It hurt so bad.

Forte threw her down and began to kick her. She refused to let go of the hat, protected it with her body as he kicked and punched her. She cried out, panted and spat blood from between her red lips. The pain lanced through her body as she tried to remain awake. If she passed out the shield would go down. She had to stay awake. Forte was only just getting started.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When It's A Lie

Zoro blocked another winding attack just barely, the whip like blade slid past his swords and stabbed into his shoulder right below his collar bone. He jumped back fast avoiding the deep wound it would have cause if he had not. As it was it already hurt so much. But he ignored the pain and prepared for an assault. His blades slashed through the space between them like triple dancers on a small stage. The flurry seen from outside was like lights flickering all over the place. The whip sword came back to attack his legs but as he jumped to avoid it the blade changed direction to slash at his side.

Zoro barely dodged it as he tossed his body to the side midair. This was getting to be ridiculous. He was defending more than he was attacking. This fight was going to drag on and those cannons were going to drain Mari. He watched Califi with assessing eyes as they fought. The man was whipping the sword around without out any real thought to where it was going. The proof was in the men on the floor around him that had been gravely injured by the whip straying.

Califi may have a great weapon but he didn't know how to use it. Was it because he had never used a sword before? Or because he had never used a whip before? Zoro wondered.

"Did you think it would be easy to ascend to the top? Easy to claim the right to be the best in the world? Upstarts like you should not be allowed to even think about rubbing elbows with the best." Califi laughed as if it was just simply too absurd.

Zoro ignored this banter. Partly because he could not return it as he was currently clutching a deadly weapon in his mouth. But mostly because he didn't care for the man's shaky arrogance. He had no feet to stand on. He boasted about how one needed much skill to work this weapon, but he himself had no actual skill with this weapon. Zoro was still struggling with the mans unskilled attacks. He needed to end this quickly, there was no time to waste here anymore. He would have liked to fight this man more and learn how to fight against this weapon better but there was no point in learning how to defend against poor skills when he should be defending against great skills like Hawk's.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I have other things to do." Zoro gritted out past his blade. He jumped back and positioned crossed his arms, the swords turning as if he was putting them away. This was an idea he got from battling Mari, she had done this with her blades too, if he did it just right he could parry the next blow and since his opponents weapon was a whip blade he could sent it back at the user. It would cause Califi to freak out and lose control completely. Zoro just needed to time it right.

Zoro heard a cry of pain that did not sound like it came from the enemy. Sure enough, as his eyes turned to the sound he found Forte kicking Mari around and her not doing a thing to stop him.

_What next?_ He thought with a growl.

"Don't look away from me! You might get cut. Its been fun but you clearly are no match for me. Time to die!" Califi pulled the whip back and then flung it forward.

THERE! Zoro saw it, as it came towards him he readied himself. Closer...closer...

CLASH!

Zoro's swords met the whip blade head on in a cross. He dragged his blades back and flung the weapon back at Califi. The man gave a cry of fright as it came at him, he jerked his hand but that only made it worse. Zoro was right behind the blade. Califi barely dodged his own blade but could not dodge Zoro. He let out a cry of pain as Zoro slashed him, blood sprayed from the huge X that now carved out his chest. Zoro calmly slid his blades back into their scabbards without looking back. His next mark was going to be those cannons. Luffy would have to rescue Mari, as soon as Sanji pulled that punk from the water.

vv**V**vv

Chopper quickly dodged the multiple bullets that came at him. The man was relentless in his onslaught. He was terrified of being shot again but he didn't want Mari to protect him. It was his job to protect her. In his eyes she had fought enough. It was time for her to take a break. He flipped into the air and then ran straight at the man when he landed. Some time he would have to run out of bullets. Corbin was enjoying himself if the sound of his laughter and the dark smile on his lips indicated anything resembling entertainment.

Chopper had to dodge again and he tried to flank Corbin. If only he could get closer. But there was so way until Corbin ran out of ammunition. This was proving to be difficult. The man did not give a damn who those rounds hit. He was firing without a care. Come crew this was. Luffy had shown him that friendship mattered even in a pirates crew. Though he realized this was not a rule among them all. It made him sad to think others didn't feel the same way. But for now, he needed to worry about staying alive.

"Beastie, you are proving to be one of my best yet. I tell you, I've hunted animals across the world with less intelligence than you. Its as if you can think like a man. Talking is one thing but you are quite smart. It will be an honor to adorn your antlers over my mantle." Corbin grinned.

"Um...no thank you!" Chopper told him quite freaked out. This man was giving him the chills. His eyes were a dark grey that shined with the thrill of battle in a way he had never seen before.

As Chopper dodged to the edge of the clearing a man jumped out at him. He had a minute left of his first rumble phase but it was not enough time to take this extra annoyance. Before Chopper could fend him off he fell to the ground dead. With eyes wide with shock he turned to Corbin. The muzzle smoked from the most recent shot fired.

"No one takes my kill." He said in a deadly serious tone.

"He was your crew mate..." Chopper whispered.

"So? No one is allowed to poach my kill. No one."

He was so cold...so unfeeling. To not care about the life of your crew mates. That was unforgivable.

Chopper's fear was replaced with anger. "You are no man. I may be a reindeer but I know to cherish my friends and my crew mates." Time for a change. He roared in outrage at the startled Corbin and transformed again as he ran at him full speed.

The man was startled by the change in the beast. He was no longer afraid. This was not an animal like thing to do. Corbin realized too late he had allowed Chopper to get close to him. Ruining his range of fire now. He threw his gun to the ground and prepared for hand to hand combat. He had never had to use this before. It was thrilling.

Chopper was big and strong, his hits would be powerful. As he clashed with Corbin he swung his great arm towards him with force. They battled so close it was more of a wrestle than a fight. Arms would connect and one would hold the other in an attempt to over power. Chopper barely felt the hits against him. Corbin had the skill but Chopper was stronger, faster and more aware. He grabbed Corbin's hair and punched him in the stomach so hard the man coughed blood.

"You are wrong to treat your crew mates like they don't matter. They do. If you cannot rely on the people around you then you are as good as alone." Chopper told him.

Corbin looked at him shocked. This reindeer...he was like no animal the hunter had ever met.

vv**V**vv

Sanji pulled a sputtering Luffy from the water and pulled him towards the shore. Thankfully he was not that close to the bottom yet. And they were also not that far out at sea. The bottom was a bit closer here. He made his way to the shore before he heard it. Cheering? What was going on? He dropped Luffy on the ground and stood up to see if he could see from here. He could. Much to his chagrin. He saw Forte standing over a bloody beaten Mari. Rage filled his eyes.

"Luffy, get your ass up. Mari needs help." Sanji told him.

Luffy coughed out water and rolled over onto his stomach before jumping up to see what was going on.

"GRAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Luffy bellowed. "GUM GUMMMMM! BAZOOOOKAAAA!" His hands drew back and he flung them forward hard and fast. He blew threw the men in his way, knocking them this way and that. Sanji was hot behind him. Luffy crashed into Forte as he was delivering yet another kick to Mari's side. The girl cringed expecting the blow but never feeling it as Luffy lifted and threw Forte far.

At the same time Nami reached the shield and passed through it. And the cannon fired stopped. Groans and creeks could be heard from the ships as one by one the cannons crashed into the ships and sails cracked and fell into each other. Franky swam to Sunny with a huge smile on his lips. Zoro stood on the shore looking at the ships that fell into themselves. Chopper punched the hunter in the stomach so hard he flew backwards and hit a tree hard. Knocked out and down for the count. He panted hard and turned to Mari. Robin was unconscious on the ground a few feet from them, blood pooled around her side. In shock he rushed over to help her.

Sanji bent over Mari and gently pushed her bloody white locks aside. Her face was turned up towards him and he could see one eye was swollen shut and her lip was split. She looked terrible. Her breathing was labored.

"Mari, are you alright?" He carefully touched her shoulder not sure how far the bruising extended. Her fingers still clutched the straw hat. She groaned and cracked her eye. The blue depth mirrored pain.

"I-is the shield still-still up?" She asked him in a hoarse whisper.

He looked at her shocked. That was what she was worried about? She laid here beaten and bloody and she was worried about Thousand Sunny and Usopp? She was made of something else. Beautiful, kind and strong. He nodded.

"Yes, Sunny and Usopp are safe. You did a great job Mari." He told her.

"Good, I had...to fight hard too." She smiled, her lip began to bleed again.

Luffy stood over Forte but his attention was on Mari, his whole body shook with rage. "She was protecting someone else. And you took advantage of her. You used her care for others against her. You killed someone she cared about and didn't even think once about how much it would hurt her." Luffy grabbed Forte by the front of his shirt and lifted him up.

"Demon deserved it, killed my brother." Forte spat in pain.

"Your brother killed countless innocent people for his own sick pleasure. He got what he deserved! And so will you! For what you did to her, breaking her heart and daring to put your hands on her. Learn. How. To. FLY!" Luffy spun around in a circle. "GUM GUUUUMMMM! SLING SHOT!" He threw Forte high and far into the distance. So far that the small black speck he became was no longer visible. Thus the battle was over quickly.

Mari laid on the ground and waited for Chopper to help Robin. Mari wouldn't die from a beating like this. Or any beating really. She used to take worse. She looked up into the sky and watched the clouds. Sanji sat beside her and reached into his pocket for his smokes, his hand stopped and he slowly pulled out a pendant. He had skillfully picked it up on the way here. He held the chain and dangled it over Mari's vision. She looked at it in shock, tears welling in her eyes as her hand reached out to take it. The other held the straw hat to her chest still.

"I figured you should have it. Out of anyone." Sanji explained. She looked up at the pendant.

Luffy came near but did not get too close. His body had not stopped shaking and looking at how beat up Mari was made him want to go after Forte and beat him up again. She was a mass of bruises beginning to form and blood. Her pale skin and snowy hair marked with dirt and red. It made him sick to think that someone would be so cruel to her.

"It wasn't your fault." He heard Sanji say.

Mari let out a sob. She brought the heal of her hand down to her good eye and began to cry. It was, in her mind it was all of her fault. If she had saved the village faster, if she had killed every last pirate. If only she had killed Forte when she had the chance. Her heart lurched with pain and she felt so very helpless. For once she could not control herself. Tears cut a path down her temples. Only Luffy noticed how each tear turned to ice before it hit the ground. He silently wondered if that was an effect from the demon demon fruit power.

Nami walked up silently next to Usopp, they had returned to shore since the danger was gone. She knelt beside Mari and took her hand from Luffy's hat to hold it. Chopper had Robin as good as new quickly. She had dodged most of the blow but the sea stone had weakened her. She was sitting up now and using Chopper as a crutch to get over to Mari. He gently set her next to Mari. The poor girl was still crying but she had moved down to broken sobs and hiccuping.

"Mari..." Nami whispered her name. She felt the pain the girl felt. Knew all too well how terrible it was to know someone was dead because of you. Tears gathered in her own eyes in memory.

"He's gone...he had a family, he was finally moving on in life...and now he's dead and so are they. So many memories he's lost, he'll never see his child grow, never get the chance to give them a sibling or two. He'll never get to feel pride in his child when they beat up a bully or get a great grade in class. It's all my fault!" She sobbed.

"Mari, no. You could not control what happened." Nami told her. "Sometimes things happen without us there and there is nothing we can do."

"I could have! I can see into the future. Why didn't I look!? Why didn't I make sure he would be okay?!" She cried out.

Luffy was shaken by her sadness. It was heart breaking to sit and watch her cry like this.

"You stop this right now Mariette." Robin told her through clenched teeth. "Don't you dare let that boys death and the death of his family be in vein. Don't you dare sit there and ask why and wish you could have changed it. It's done. Be happy that he had started to get over the pain. That was thanks to you. You made it possible for him to move on. If he had been stuck under pirate rule he would have never lived a happy life again. That was you who did that." Robin grabbed her hand and pulled it away from her face. Making the necklace shine in Mari's eye.

Mari looked at it. So beautiful. She closed her eye and pulled her hand to her chest. "I'm so sorry Terry." She whispered.

Robin and Nami looked down. Knowing his name, remembering who he was. That was all she could do for him. All she had to offer now. Her heart broke, the pain was so terrible. It reminded her of why she never got close. Because this hurt so much. He wasn't just another buyer of her service. He wasn't just a face in the crowd. The boy was her. Alone, tormented by the horrors of the past. But unlike her, he was able to overcome them. His happiness was her hope, that one day she could be happy again too. Now it was over.

Chopper checked her wounds as she laid there, her eyes becoming more and more still. Luffy watched as she began to recede away from them again. At a loss for what he could do to bring her back. She had started to open up to them more emotionally. Now, she was leaving them again. How long before she left them totally? He couldn't bear the thought he realized. He didn't want Mari to leave. He wanted her to stay with them. With him. He wanted to see her smile again, see the light in her eyes as she became excited. He wanted to listen to her stories of her life. He wanted to watch her sleep the sleep of the innocent. How could he make her stay? He had to do something.

Sanji saw the look in Luffy's face. He was trying to figure out how to make Mari come back. He wanted to do that himself but this kind of anguish was not going to be easy to overcome. She was deeply involved in the incident. He looked over to Zoro and Franky coming over from the water and noticed something. That muscle bound idiot was missing. Well, several of the men who had gone down were but they were all running away most likely. The rest had already run off to the ships. Sanji also noticed a man lumbering over to them from the direction Chopper had come from. He jumped up and stood defense.

"Calm yourself kicker. I have no intention of fighting. Didn't care to get the girl anyway." It was Corbin, he was using his gun as a crutch and limping over. He finally sat down a few feet from Sanji and relaxed his body. "You throw a mean punch reindeer, what do they call you?" He asked.

Chopper peered at him as he cleaned Mari up. "Tony Chopper." He stated before going back to work.

"I see. You are doctor then?" He asked not really needing and answer as he went on. "Good profession. Lots of doctors needed."

Nami frowned at him. What did he want? "You can leave you know, we don't plan to kill any of you. Just leave Mari alone."

Corbin laughed. "Fierce defenders girl. You have quite a few of them. Not so lonely anymore I see. Not like this old dog. I ain't worried about you killing me little lady. I just wanted to speak to Mariette. The others who left already are probably going after Forte. I don't care. They might bother you later but I think I am done. Gotta get home to my collection. Maybe find a wife. Too much excitement for me now." His grey eyes looked to Mari as she tried to sit up.

Chopper didn't want her to but the wounds were not that bad. Nami supported her with Usopp's help. Luffy moved to stand directly behind Mari, supporting her silently. Robin thought Luffy was acting odd lately, very serious for the usually goofy boy.

"I'm glad you got the pendant back. Right pretty piece and it don't belong to Forte. Be sure to tell the boy that Forte ain't gonna mess with him again. That's my promise." Corbin nodded.

Mari shook her head. "He's dead." She whispered. Surely a crew member of Forte's would know that.

Corbin sighed. "He ain't dead. Vastly annoyed, quite worried and maybe a bit peeved too but alive and kicking. His daughter got a little kick to her too." he told her.

"What?!" Mari's eyes grew wide with shock. Not dead? It was a joke right?

"Yeah, little cutie too. Long blonde hair, cherub face. She's gonna be a looker like her mama." Corbin grinned.

It was a lie. Forte said he killed them. This man was just trying to hurt her. He tilted his head at her and regarded her with grey eyes that understood.

"Forte couldn't touch the boy. Or his family. Oddest thing it was. He planned to you know. We found him easily enough, kid stayed in his old home, fixed it nice. Joined the navy you know. Strong looking man now. Forte marched up to his house and planned to kill him and all inside. But, couldn't. Each time he tried to hit the boy it was the darnedest thing. Bounced right off. Not a touch on him. Couldn't touch the kid or wife either. It was as if something was shielding them." Corbin looked at Mari. "You rubbed off."

Mari looked shocked. How was this possible? Maybe...the experimental fruit...washed over the boy and whatever he protected? It sounded like her shell power.

"You should head out there. Give the boy back his pendant, Califi that sneak stole it. Stole the sword too, you can have that. Just thought you should know." He looked at Chopper. "Someone gave me a harsh reality check, I'm a lonely man with just my hunting as my friend. Its a sad existence. But here you are, someone who should be even lonelier than I, and yet, surrounded by people who would die in a fight not their own for you. You lucky girl. Be smart, dont let go of it."

Mari sat in shock, the numbing coldness that had began to set it slowly bubbled into warmth. The pain that began to cover her faded away and her heart began to beat out of control. Luffy looked down at her, she tilted her head back and looked up at him. Painfully opening her hurt eye to look at him fully. The blankness of her face floated into a small smile, then it got bigger until she was practically glowing. Luffy grinned then. There she was.

"We will go see him." Luffy told her.

She nodded and looked back to Corbin. "Thank you." She told him.

He blushed then. For she was a beautiful woman and he could appreciate it. "If I was twenty years younger girl I'd charm you silly." He told her grinning. "I'll be keeping an eye out for your crew. I want to see your name in the headlines. You are all heading for a great destiny."

He got up and left then. Several men followed him. In no time the only occupants left on the island were the Straw hats and the flowers. Little broken ships were being pushed gently by the waves far away. Luffy sat down next to Mari and took his hat back. She blushed up at him as he took it and he grinned at her.

"So, you ready for another adventure?" Luffy asked her.

She smiled. Her blue eyes twinkling. "Yes please!" She cheered.

Everyone smiled. There she was.

Mari clutched the pendant to her heart and sent a thank you to the gods of the sea. For whatever was protecting them. She was thankful for it. As they helped her up she could feel something gripping her insides. Nervous? Probably. It hurt but after a moment it was gone. Mari took Luffy's hand and he carefully lifted her up himself. Hugging her close to him. She did not mind the contact. He was warm and she felt safe here. Very odd that, but, she didn't care right this minute. Luffy did not want anyone else to hold her. And she didn't seem to have a problem with it.

Robin and Nami shared a single look. One that spoke volumes as they followed the men back to the ship.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Speak Of The Devil Fruit

Mari was not to set foot out of the bed for at least three days. Chopper demanded this and ordered it. To which Luffy exercised his captain rights and seconded this notion. Mari went down easy because she was frankly very tired. Though they wanted to stay on Forbidden Island a bit longer they needed to move their ship before any other people they didn't want to meet up with showed up. Mari was in no hurry to rush off now that she had gotten a taste of the Island herself.

"We will come back one day to this Island and finish mapping it. We already know what kind of dangers to look for. Mari your drawing of one of the plants will go a long way, can you recall it as it stood? You can draw for us." Nami told her.

"Yeah, draw the Island as we are leaving."

"I thought I said she was supposed to lay in bed. Robin you too." Chopper spoke up.

"Awe come on Chopper! She can draw. We wont make her do any work!" Luffy piped in.

"You are the one who backed me up!" Chopper declared.

Mari giggled. "I would love to draw for you. I can sit still and I promise right after I do I will go to bed and not get out for three days." She told Chopper with a sweet smile. Working her pretty aspect. OF course she complimented him too. "I know you are a genius and know what is best." She told him.

Chopper began to beam. Affected by her compliment and pretty smile. "Awe, well you can relax just no working." He smiled.

The sails were set and they were off. Mariette sat in a nice chair with an umbrella over her, a blanket in her lap and a steady supply of food and drink. Robin was getting the same treatment and the two women shared a smile over the fussing and attention they were getting. Sanji was normal but the others could not seem to stay away for long. They would sit around and listen to stories from Robin and look at what Mariette was drawing. More than once Luffy caught Mari looking at the others with awe. As if shocked that she had friends who cared for her. When she first came to them she watched with such longing. As if she desperately wanted to be a part of them. And though she still held herself back a bit she was beside them more now than before. He smiled and then begged for her to draw a picture for him. Then Franky, then Sanji and Usopp. By the end of the day Mari was fast asleep in the chair, the breeze lightly ruffling her white locks. Sanji took Robin to the room she shared with Nami. Luffy stood over Mari quietly.

He watched her intently, dark eyes not revealing what was going on inside his head. Usually Luffy did not think about anything. He was known to act, to go with the flow and let things unfold on their own. He was more action and less words. But, Mari's case was a bit different. She was clearly powerful enough to fight her own demons. Take out her own enemies and protect her own legacy. But, she was just running away. She didn't want to fight. Didn't want to take on the world. She was taking a stand now but it was hard for her. She had not been chased down by simple pain. She was being hunted by the direct cause of her pain. The man who made this life the way it was. And there was the added pain that the Navy her father worked with were hunting her down like a criminal. Possibly her own father. No one on her side. No one she could turn to. It was terrible the fate she had. Until now. Luffy saw something in her. The pain of loneliness and helplessness.

Luffy lifted her into his arms and smiled when she leaned against him. Beat up and bruised as she was she was still very beautiful. He may be a fool at times but he was still a man. Even he could appreciate her beauty. Luffy did not think that a pretty face was all she had going. She was smart, fun and very easy to get along with.

"Mmm. Luffy..." Mari sighed with a smile.

He smiled down at her as she pressed the side of her head to his shoulder and her lips were just a hairs breadth from his neck. It sent a very nice thrill up his spine. His face began to get a little hot.

"Don't let..." She mumbled. "Potatoes go to waste..." She sighed out.

Luffy grinned. Cute.

"I wont." He promised. Chopper was fast away working on notes and ideas.

He gently laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. She butted her head into the pillows and curled up on her side. There was a slight wince on her face before she settled into sleep. He tucked her in gently and leaned down, so close. The writing stopped. He didn't know how long he was so close to kissing her forehead.

"Luffy, its okay." Chopper told him.

Luffy moved back. He looked to Chopper. The dark eyes reflected a desire that the young man was not so sure about. He shook his head and walked out. He had much to think about.

vv**V**vv

"We lost them sir. It seems they stopped at some point at an island but then left shortly after that. Also, there were several pirate ships seen leaving broken and destroyed on a wave of water that seemed to move opposite the ocean current." The man reported to his captain. When he was finished be stepped back and waited for orders.

Boris grinned from his desk. Oh yes, that was definitely Mariette, his little pet project. He could almost taste her powers now. Oh how much he wanted to get his hands on her again. The tests he could do, the notes he could take. She survived this long with the powers he gave her. What happened in that time? Oh he was quivering with delight.

"After them. I want the girl. When we catch up to them give their captain a choice. He can have all the gold we carry on us now or, we can sink them to the bottom of the sea and still take my pet project from them." He grinned.

"Aye Captain!" The man rushed out of the room to give the orders.

"Soon my little experiment, you and I will be reunited. And Master and slave will be as one again. Have you started to feel it? Has it hit you yet? I hope not, but no matter if it has. You will be mine soon. So very much mine." He laughed.

vv**V**vv

Luffy sat on the head of Sunny looking out to sea that morning. His gaze had not left the distant waters and he had not said much. Behind him Franky and Usopp talked of making new gadgets and improving ones made. Zoro was napping in the shade of the crows nest. Nami navigated absently as she read a book beside Robin. Sanji was working on making lunch and cleaning the galley of the breakfast they all had. Chopper was inside a lot but came out constantly to join in the fun. Mariette had kept her word. She stayed in bed as she was ordered to do. After drawing some more, coloring in the drawings and reading a few books she was getting in another healing rest.

"Robin." Luffy said her name. Simply stating it. Everyone quieted down regardless. She looked up, her blue eyes focusing on him.

"Yes Captain?" She asked him.

"Mari's father, does he know she has devil fruit powers?" He asked.

Robin took a moment to answer. This should be something Mari tells him but, the girl would not mind.

"No, he does not know she is even alive. As far as I know, her father still thinks she is dead."

Nami looked down sadly. It was not as if Mari could get close enough to tell him. Being chased as a monster.

"Does he hunt her too?" Luffy asked.

"I imagine he does, not knowing he is hunting his own child. She said her body was changed by the beauty fruit. He would probably never recognize her." Robin said simply.

Luffy looked down at his hands. "If she could go back to live with him...do you think she would?"

Everyone looked at Luffy shocked. Would she? Her father would get the Navy to stop chasing her. Mari could fight off any pirates. Even Boris. She wanted to stop running. Perhaps if her father accepted her she would go with him. Start fresh and live a happy life. But, would she do it? Robin did not know the answer to that question. There was no way she could read Mariette's mind. Though they had not crossed paths much in the years of their childhood Robin felt she knew Mariette well. They were kindred spirits in a way. Too dangerous to be kept in this world but just trying to find their place.

The wind tossed the sails and only the sound of the ocean lightly swaying could be heard over it. For a spell no one spoke.

"Luffy, you gotta ask the girl to her face. A woman's heart is hard to decipher. Mari is a broken soul searching for her own. Put the question to the lovely white lily and see what she has to say about the matter." Franky spoke up. Eloquently even. Nami and Robin were impressed.

"He's right, you can't ask me Luffy, you have to ask Mari. So many things could happen. He could reject her, he could not believe her, he could embrace her as his child and want to sweep her off her feet home. You have to ask Mari." Robin told him.

Luffy bobbed his head in acknowledgement. They were right of course. But how to ask her? Had she ever thought about it?

"No."

All eyes turned to Mari at the door. She looked at them all, her body half healed already. Her sky blue eyes spoke volumes. She was sad but strong in her stance.

"His daughter died that day, years ago. She will remain dead. I will never tell him I live. We both live separate lives now. I have no wish to change that." she said calmly.

Luffy looked right at her. Their eyes meeting. He gave her the tiniest of nods and she returned it. With slow careful movements she turned back and walked back to the infirmary. How long had she been there? Had she only gotten up to answer his question? Luffy went back too staring at the ocean and everyone went back to what they were doing as well. Chopper rushed back into the infirmary to check on Mari.

"Lunch will be ready in a couple of hours!" Sanji announced as he walked out wiping his hands on the apron.

"That's great!" Nami smiled at him.

Zoro sat up and stretched his arms wide. He rubbed the back of his green head and looked out to the ocean. He noticed a few ships in the distance. But they had unmarked sails. Just a cargo convoy most likely.

"Hey Nami, couple of unmarked sails on the port side. Probably cargo ships. Maybe passenger." He called down.

Nami looked. "Lets up our sails so they don't think we plan to attack them. You know how people get about pirates. Luffy, go sit with Mari, you are too well known. Zoro keep your head down when they get near." Nami stood up. "Robin you should go rest in bed anyway, Sanji please help her out."

Robin smiled and easily took Sanji's offered arm. "Be careful up here Nami, if anything goes wrong let me know. I will be up here quickly." She told the orange haired woman with a nod.

"Thanks." Nami smiled. Luffy was giving her no trouble as he went to join Mari, Zoro grumbled in the crows nest but otherwise she could not see him. "Alright, lets pull this off, Usopp, get the fishing lines, lets start fishing." Franky grinned.

"I made a great new rod if you want to try it Nami!" Franky sprinted off to grab it.

vv**V**vv

Mari was glad for the company. Chopper wandered down into the galley after the smell of the food hit him. Luffy sat beside her now as she read a book. He said nothing, but he was content to sit there and be quiet. She eventually got tired of reading. She had not done so much in her life. Though she could read. She put the book mark in carefully, folded back the pages so none of them dog eared and gently laid the book in her lap. Her hands rested atop it as she turned her gaze to look at Luffy. He was watching her so closely. It sent a shiver through her spine. Not unpleasant but a little unnerving. She had not been so carefully watched since her time with Boris. But Luffy's gaze was not critical or cruel. He was simply watching. She tilted her head slightly and curiosity filled her gaze. He tilted his head too and his became quizzical.

"Luffy, when did you eat the devil fruit?" She asked him.

"I was a kid. Shanks had it in his chest and I ate it. Didn't know what it was until it was too late. I was upset that I would never be able to swim again. I was a great swimmer back then. But I got this amazing power in return. It was a small sacrifice to make." He smiled.

"This Shanks, he did not lock it away for safe keeping? Sounds very neglectful." She was curious. Luffy seemed to really hold Shanks in high esteem.

"Heehee! That's Shanks for you!" Luffy laughed. "I've always looked up to him though. He is a true pirate. An honorable man."

Mari smiled. she had a feeling he would have to be almost a saint to be someone Luffy looked up to. She found she liked Shanks the more she heard about him. Luffy told her all about him, how he saved Luffy's life to how he battled the Navy and other pirates on the seas. How his crew was always rowdy and happy and even if others dumped on them they didn't care cause it wasn't worth the concern.

"Did you not wish to join Shanks crew?" Mari asked.

"At first I did, but, I realized I wanted to have my own adventures, and be my own man. So, I decided I would find my own crew and become king of the pirates." Luffy grinned.

"Frankly, I think that is for the best. You seem like you would make a great pirate King." She told him. Luffy was not cruel, was not greedy and was not evil. He truly wanted adventure. Wanted to have fun and make a name for himself. A man's legacy as it were. There was nothing wrong with this at all.

Luffy grinned. "Of course!" He laughed.

She smiled. "Have your abilities ever rubbed off on others?" She asked him.

"Hm?"

"Corbin, said that Terry was shielded, but I cannot keep one power up while another is in play. And I have used all of my powers at point or another in the years since I have seen him. I was wondering, could it be that I rubbed off on him? Would all devil fruit powers do that or is it just because mine are experiments never meant to be..." she looked at her hands.

"I've never heard of my abilities rubbing off. I'm not sure if that is how it works. Never really thought about it really. But I do know, that if yours did rub off, then it happened because you really wanted to keep him from harm. Maybe, just maybe, you can give that protection without being there. It scares you doesn't it?" He asked her.

"Yes, if I can rub off on others is that a good thing? Or is it bad? Will their lives be improved or ruined? I don't want to hurt people...I don't want to cause them the pain I have felt." She whispered.

"I don't think you will." Luffy said. "You have spent your life giving people respite from terrible pirates. You gave people hope. And, if you do rub off you gave them the ability to defend that hope." He nodded.

Mari looked at him now, her eyes wide. She had never considered this.

"Luffy you-"

"Luuuuufffffyyyyy!" Usopp banged into the room. "It's terrible. Its them! Those pirates we tried to avoid! They put up unmarked sails to trick us! They are demanding to speak to the captain. They want to make a deal, for Mari."

Luffy stood up. His fists clenched and he headed to the door. "Mari, stay here. I will get rid of them." He looked back at her. She was watching him closely.

"Luffy..."

"Don't say it. I will not let them have you do you understand? I will fight to my last breath for you." He told her his voice hard.

Tears slipped from her eyes. She nodded. "I don't want to leave you." She was terrified. Boris still scared the daylights out of her. If he got his hands on her she would probably never see the light of day again. And despite all of her powers Boris knew how to control her.

"You wont. Ever." He said as he walked out the door. Usopp stood shocked in the hall way. What did he say?

vv**V**vv

Luffy hit the deck and looked around him. Guns and cannons were pointed at his ship and men stood waiting. So, it was going to be a threat was it?

"Luffy, what do we do? They will kill us if we don't give them Mari." Nami whispered beside him.

Franky and Zoro stood below at the ready, Zoro looking like he was itching for a fight and Franky stretching his muscles in preparation.

"We are not giving her to them." He stated firmly.

Nami shook her head. "I know that idiot. I'd kick our butt myself if you did. How do we get out of this situation I mean." She told him.

He smiled. Glad she was not ready to give up Mari. No one was. As he walked forward to lean on the rail he looked for who might be considered the captain of this ship. None of these men looked it.

"Are you the captain of this vessel?!" A man called out to Luffy. He did not look like a captain. Probably a second in command then.

"I am."

"Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates Monkey D. Luffy! You have two choices! You can take all the gold we carry in exchange for the girl, everything down to the golden forks and spoons; or we will sink you and your crew to the bottom of the ocean and take her anyway."

"Tch! Not much of a choice is it?" Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Ain't fair to give us such temptation." Franky chuckled.

Luffy stood there for a long moment. His fists clenched and his eyes burning hotter by the minute. Their captain did not come to speak to them himself. Instead sent a proxy. And he did not give them much of a choice at all, though they tried to compensate it with money. It angered Luffy.

"Is that what you think is worth another persons life? Gold!? Is that what she means to you, just an item for purchase?!" Luffy called out.

"You have little choice Captain Luffy. Take the gold. Surrender the girl. Don't die for a piece of experimentation." The man called.

"Wrong thing to say." Franky stated.

"Now its over." Zoro gripped his swords.

"Damn...idiot." Nami whispered.

Luffy shook with so much rage he could not contain it. He tilted his head back and bellowed into the sky.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The sound reverberated across the ship and many men became afraid. "YOU WANT HER!? YOU WILL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST!"

Zoro and Franky grinned. Fights on! Sanji threw his apron to the side and lit a cigarette, he was joining this battle. Chopper decided he would stay below and make sure Robin and Mari were not disturbed. His own would prevented him from thinking about a fight right now. Simple as it was changing would aggravate it.

"So be it. Get the girl. Kill the others."

* * *

Alright gonna try something new. I will try to respond to your comments. So if you have questions, comments, suggestions or just wanna call me awesome please feel free to leave your thoughts in the reviews. ^-^ Thank you for your continued support, it really does help me try to find new ways to dazzle and awe you all. :insert smiling heart:

To LucyKnight: Thank you very much. ^-^

To Tobi: Not Creepy at all. Lol

To Zikashigaku: I hope you liked this recent chapter.

To Percyval: I am glad you like Mari I will do my best to stick to her persona. ^^

To Vixen's-Pheonix: Thank you. I hope I have been putting in enough detail please be sure to let me know if you need more.

To Chriszilla: Thank you I hope you have been able to picture them more colorfully. Please let me know if it needs more.

To Little Red Fox: I do apologize but I hope you still loved it. ^-^

To Googlemo: I do appreciate your criticism and I will take the OP under advisement and work on that. As to the rest, I do not regret to inform you that I cannot do that. As it is a great insult to me as a writer to delete my work or other wise remove it from existence. Thank you and I hope you find something that grasps your interest in the future.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Never Gonna Give You Up

Men began to pour onto Sunny, they attacked wildly as they met Franky and Zoro. Luffy stayed in his position his eyes on the ship where the man had spoken to him from. That as surely where Captain Boris of the Scientology pirates did his work. Where he held Mari for years as he experimented on her with fruit after fruit. Where she suffered day in and out with the memories of her loved ones deaths in her mind.

His fists clenched.

"Hey you! Bring me your captain! I wanna kick his ass!"

Laughter. They thought it was funny apparently. Luffy did not.

"Get him, or I will come get him myself." He ground out.

Nami pulled out her Clima-Takt and prepared it. "Would you like me to cause a hurricane Captain?" She asked meekly with a wicked grin on her lips. "Perhaps if they lose a ship or two they will change their minds?"

Luffy smiled. "I think you should, lets start with those two and go from there." Luffy pointed.

"Right away!" Nami prepared for it.

"Can she really do that?!"

"Mari can! If she moves the sea we will all die! Ca-captain!" A man rushed out of sight.

Luffy folded his arms and laughed. Zoro and Franky fended the men off. Usopp joined the fray a few minutes later and then Sanji came waltzing out hands in pocket. He joined the fray in seconds kicking wildly. Despite the fight the other day not one of them was tired. Luffy watched, he wanted to beat up Boris, no one else would do for him. Nami twirled her Clima-Takt letting hot and cold air meld together and form a cloud above the ship. The enemy watching stared in shock. She was creating a dark cloud. This orange haired woman was insane! Who were these people!? Luffy stood with a grin on his lips as his crew fought on the deck below him. To the others he seemed like a dark horse. A terrifying leader who smiled in the face of death. The effect only became worse as the darkness of the cloud washed over them. His black shorts and Red Vest grew darker still until they almost thought he looked like a demon. Many men began to back up. The tactic worked.

Nami smiled, oh how she loved this staff. A little cloud with a grinning Luffy and men began to run from the deck of their ships. Less trouble really. Two men rushed up the steps to attack Luffy. Nami twirled the two pieces she held into the air and the third thrown out. They came together quickly and she swung hard at them, her heeled foot came out to connect with ones groin as her Clima-Takt connected with the others face. They both went tumbling back down. She took her position back at Luffy's side. He didn't make any motion that he even noticed the men coming up at him. Nami kept them all away while the men sent the others flying.

Zoro slashed, Sanji kicked, Usopp shot his stars and slammed men down with a mallet and Franky punched so hard men flew off the ship. Luffy's dark eyes remained on the ship where Boris was. The crowd at the rail parted and a man walked up slowly. Luffy narrowed his eyes. His fingers digging into his arms. That was not Boris. Mari had told him before, Boris never came out of his room. He usually sent his clones to do his job. Luffy gnashed his teeth. Did they take him for a fool?!

_"Mari, how do I know if it's really him?" Luffy asked. _

_"The real Boris you mean?" At his nod she explained. "The real one, never leaves his room. He is much too busy so he usually sends his clones. He keeps four of them handy and just remakes them when they expire. They don't last long. A few weeks at a time. The real one, he has no time for anything. He will be in the plainest clothing. Most likely dirty, his glasses will be on and he will be too unfocused to pay attention. His clones are cocky, they dress well, clean and are vain, too vain to wear glasses. They enjoy combat and verbal spars." _

Luffy recalled the conversation. This was clearly a clone.

"You wanted to see me directly boy? You have a lot of nerve demanding my attention."

"And you have a lot of nerve wasting my time. I demand to speak to the real Boris. Not a knock off clone with no brain." Luffy announced.

The battle on deck had stopped. Sanji, Zoro, Franky and Usopp stood victors of round one. Luffy raised a hand and Nami nodded. Her Clima-Takt began to twirl again. The clouds above them grew bigger and bigger.

"If you don't want to take me seriously, then you can seriously drop dead." Luffy stated.

Nami grinned, with a quick motion she had the Clima-Takt in a T formation and shot the clone with a bolt of lighting so powerful it set him on fire. He screamed in pain and dropped over the edge of the railing. The men around him too shocked to stop or help. He was dead when he hit the water.

"That's one. Zoro!" Luffy commanded.

"Right!" He took a step and was gone. The men began to yell in fright. After a second there was a crack. A groan and then explosions. The cannons of both ships were sliced in half and fell into the ships as they made their way down to the water. Leaving deep scratched down the hull. Zoro was beside Sanji again moments later. He grinned as his words clicked into place.

"That was your fastest time yet. Great job!" Franky laughed giving the thumbs up.

"Now, bring me your captain!" Luffy bellowed.

Laughter came from the enemy ship. Luffy easily found the one who laughed. He was easily seven feet tall. Thick body corded with muscle and deeply tanned from the sun. He wore a single pair of black pants, boots and a sash in orange across his waist. His large chest was bare except for a few cords of beaded necklaces. He had nothing on him by way of weapons. His hair was a mess of red locks randomly twisted with beads and gold. His face was square like with a large nose that had been broken a few times and large brown eyes that didn't smile despite his laughter. He placed a huge fist on each hip and regarded Luffy.

"Seems the pet told you quite a bit. Did she mention that Captain Boris never leaves his room? No need for old men boy. You seem strong. I will be your opponent. I am Jorgan Maxima. Lets see if you are as tough as you are acting."

"No. Don't want to fight you." Luffy stated.

"What?! You have to fight! I called you out!"

"Dun wanna." Luffy looked away from him stubbornly. Nami grinned beside him.

"Grrr! You no good punk! Fine, send out that cowering no good bitch Mariette and let her fight for you! She will be a better sport anyway." He walked over to the railing and slammed one foot on the top while crossing his arms.

Luffy looked at him sharply. His eyes had gone deadly. "What did you call her?!" Luffy shouted.

"You heard me child!" Jorgan bellowed with laughter.

Luffy was getting really sick of people calling Mari names. Bitch, slut, whore, weakling. She was none of these things. She was a kind, virtuous strong woman. Luffy shook with rage. What was their deal? He wanted to fight their captain. That is how it should be. That is how is always is. Luffy fights the leader and the others fight the vice captains or seconds in command. Why were they stalling? Luffy narrowed his eyes and growled. Regardless he could not let this stand.

Chopper threw the door open yelling, he ground to a halt and panted hard.

"LUFFY! They took Mari!" He cried.

Everyone turned, all eyes wide with shock. Not possible. They could not have gotten past. How?!

Jorgan laughed. "That was quick!"

"I was with Robin checking her side when I heard Mari yelling. I rushed back and someone who was hooded had her in his arms. He carried her out a hole in the ship, she wasn't moving! I tried to follow but the hole closed behind them! How is that possible?!" Chopper cried.

"That would be our newest experiment. He only got one fruit, Mari is the only one who could do so many. But he can open holes in different matter. Good little obedient lad too. Volunteered for the experiment. Apparently he wanted to be able to kill Mariette. Something about her killing off his father." Jorgan laughed. "Whelp we will be off now! Sink them!" He waved as he moved off deck.

"Luffy! There, a skiff! Its heading toward that huge ship in the distance." Franky called.

It hit them then. Boris was never on either of these two ships. They had been trying to distract them all from Mari so that they could get an inside man to get her. How did they know Mari would be wounded? How had they known where to get her? Luffy turned to see the tiny little boat rowing fast away from them. He picked up on the white head that sat slumped against the side.

"MARI!" Luffy bellowed. No! They were not going to take her from him! They were not! He drew his hand back "You can have her over my dead body!" Luffy roared and threw his arm far. It stretched across the ocean like a long spear.

Nami went into action then. She started shouting orders to the men to get the ship moving. If that guy could open holes in the ship then they needed to get away from him. Sanji and Zoro ran up to prepare the sails. Nami twirled the Clima-Takt and started to make a storm. She would make it bad so they could not follow. Chopper rushed below deck to help Robin stay stabilized, with the tossing of the sea she could hurt herself more. Franky and Usopp rushed to the wheel to get Sunny ready for a speedy get away.

Luffy grasped Mari, he knew it was her because he knew the feel of her silken white tresses on his skin. He could also see her because she luckily stood out against the dark wood and sea. Before the hooded figure in the boat could turn to stop him Luffy wrapped his fingers around her body and ripped her off the tiny skiff. She flew straight into his arms. the figure stood looking at him from behind the darkness of their hood. A voice reached him from the distance.

"She will die Monkey D. Luffy. And you will be powerless to stop it."

Luffy felt a shiver take him. Those words...they were almost prophetic. But no, he would never let her die. Just wait and see.

"YOU CANT HAVE HER!" Luffy bellowed in response. To whom he was not sure he could say. The Navy? This Hooded man? Forte and his crew? The world? He would not say. But none of them could have Mariette. He was going to protect her.

"Luffy get inside!" Nami yelled at him. "Idiot; standing where they can shoot Mari!"

Luffy tipped his head back and looked at Nami. "Make it rain." He grinned as he quickly moved to go inside.

Nami shot lightening into the air and the Thousand Sunny made a fast get away as winds whipped them between the two ships and far away from everyone. Thunder began to boom and the waves shook wildly. Jorgan waved his fists at them from his ship but his words were lost to them in the thunder. Nami had summoned quite a storm in minutes. Luffy placed Mari in his bed and gently brushed her hair from her face. She was unharmed it seemed. That man must have caught her unaware. Her eyes were closed as he inspected her to make sure nothing was damaged but when he looked back up to her face blue eyes looked at him with such sorrow.

"Mari..." He whispered.

She let out a sob. "He didn't stop! He didn't stop at me!" She cried. "Luffy he's using others again."

Luffy understood. She thought she was the only one. She would not wish this on anyone.

"He's going to die Luffy. None of the experiments except me ever succeeded. That boy...he's going to die!"

Dark eyes watched as she despaired, her hands covered her eyes and she cried. He couldn't handle this. He didn't want to see her crying. He didn't want her upset. Luffy reached over and bopped her on the forehead. Her crying stopped as she was stunned that he had done that. Her hands moved and she looked at him with wide blue eyes confused.

"He's doing it again. Stop him. Don't let him kill other people and think he can get away with it. You know what you need to do. Do it." He told her.

"Luffy..." His words, they hit a cord in her. He was right. She needed to fight. She needed to stop him once and for all. But how?

"I will help you Mari. We all will. Now, stop that crying. And get better so you can fight too." Luffy smiled at her.

She looked up at him. Her heart began to beat a little faster and her face began to heat up. Luffy, he was...so...had he always been so handsome? Yes...he had. Why was she just noticing this? Why was she even thinking this. Her heart did not stop raring though. Her face only became redder. He looked at her curious.

"Nya? Are you okay? Your face is a bit hot." He placed his hand to her forehead. She burst into flames.

"You-you don't have to worry about me. I-I'll be okay." She stuttered and sat up, he didn't move that far from her.

"Hm? Mari, I will always worry about you." Luffy said.

Mari stopped and looked at him. Just a hairs breadth away from her face. So close. "Luffy you-"

The door banged open and a foot landed in Luffy's face. His head went crashing into the wall beside them. Mari drew back in shock.

"What the hell do you think you are doing bringing here in here you moron!? Did you think I would let you get away with such a lewd act while I was near!? Keep your hands to yourself you meat stealing lecher!" Sanji yelled. "Mari my dear did he do anything to you? It's alright I will return you to the infirmary and safely away from this punk."

Mari shook her head and rubbed her eyes. She looked at Luffy stuck in the wall and found it so funny. The change from serious to this. She started to laugh. Sanji smiled and offered her his hand. Luffy got out of the wall as Mari stood up with Sanji's help. Nami and Chopper stood by the door laughing. Mari turned to Luffy.

"Thank you Luffy." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. A quick peck that she blushed over and then shyly ducked her head and allowed Sanji to lead her out. Chopper was fussing over her and Nami following chattering with her.

Luffy stood there shocked for a second before his face exploded into a blush. His hand came up and his fingers gently touched where she kissed him.

_She will die Monkey D. Luffy. And you will be powerless to stop it._

Luffy Frowned.

"Never." He whispered.

* * *

Watched some OP while writing this. Got some inspiration. XD

Zikashigaku: Thank you! I am glad I am getting him right. And I am super happy that you are enjoying. ;D


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Anzen the Just

Mari graciously smiled at Sanji and he fussed over her.

"You don't really think Luffy would try anything do you?" Mari asked him amused.

"No, Luffy is more interested in fights and adventures than women. Although I have to say with a woman as beautiful as you I find it hard to believe that you don't have them falling in droves at your feet."

Mari chuckled. Chopper came over and handed her a small cup of medicine. Which she drank without grimacing despite how horrible it tasted. She smiled at him and then turned back to Sanji. She had a story for him.

"When I was hiding from the Navy I posed as a nurse. There had been a terrible storm and several ships of Naval men were damaged. I was put on the same floor as them. This terrified me because any one of them would have noticed me at any time if I lingered. So, I spent the next few days trying my hardest not to be noticed by them. Well no one mentioned it to me but my shyness as they put it was endearing to the men." She chuckled. Sanji sat in a chair listening with rapt attention.

"So I read books to them, played games with them and made jokes. All the while terrified inside that they would put the arm on me. By the time their ships were repaired and their injuries healed I had built up a list of suitors a mile long. Each man begged me to wait for them to come back for me. Several proposed on the spot. As they boarded the ship I slipped out of the hospital and hid to make sure they did not come back. All they could talk about was the quiet and adorable white haired girl in the hospital." She giggled. "It was really flattering honestly. They had not seen much of my face."

Sanji laughed. Now it made sense. Beautiful, kind and giving.

"Men do fall at my feet, they just tend to either clasp them in irons or cut them with blades." She smiled at him. "When a man becomes obsessed he doesn't take no for an answer. So, I learned to keep myself in check for the most part." She told him.

He stood up and bowed to her. "Too bad. A beautiful woman deserves a good man. Even one who is an idiot like say...Luffy." Sanji looked at her with half lidded eyes.

Mari blushed. Like Luffy indeed.

"I am going to go finish the food. You rest here and I will return shortly." He kissed her hand and nearly floated out the door.

Mari chuckled and looked over at Chopper. "What is the prognosis doc, am I going to live?" She teased.

Chopper smiled. "Not only will you live you will make a full recovery. I've been with them for a long time, bandaged their wounds, treated their ailments and fought along side them. But I have never seen them heal with such speed that you are healing. Its amazing." He smiled. "Id like to find out why but..."

Mari smiled at him. "You don't want to ask because of my past?" She smiled at him fondly. He nodded. "You will not hurt me, I trust you Chopper. Please, if it will help you with your research in healing, I would be honored for you to use me as a reference." She held out one bandaged arm and winked.

Chopper looked at her in wonder. She would do this? Despite what she had gone through? Mari was wonderful.

"I-I don't need much. Just a sample of your blood. I can do everything else with notes." He told her.

She nodded. "Poke away my good Doctor, I don't flinch from needles." She told him.

Chopper laughed happily at her calling him a doctor and went to grab a needle. He didn't need much. Just a bit of it to study. Then he would map her healing process down and the treatments she took that helped. He was excited to learn something new.

xx**X**xx

Nami tapped on the map she placed on the desk and tried to figure out what they would be doing. She did not get a chance to map Forbidden Island, but they would return to it one day and she would map it. With this crew a dangerous Island like that would do nothing to scare her. She was following the log Pose but no one said anything about coming across that Island, she wondered if they would be showing up now? Who knew, there were so many islands to get to their destination. It was all still quite exciting. Maybe the next one would have some shops. Mari needed clothes.

"Nami, I finished cleaning the deck and secured the sails with Zoro, I'm gonna go tinker with Usopp now." Franky winked at her as he walked on past her. The storm whipped around outside and he was wet.

"Go dry yourself you idiot and then mop up this mess!" Nami barked.

Franky laughed. "Right away little lady!" He waved as he walked away. "I need a cola first."

Nami shook her head. Zoro trudged in then, shivering and wet.

"Freaking storm, why couldn't you have aimed it at the enemy?"

"It doesn't work like that. Go get dry before you destroy the carpets."

"Crazy woman, trying to kill me." Zoro complained.

Nami rolled her eyes and went back to her map. She looked out the window to the sea, it would not last long. The clouds should break in half an hour.

xx**X**xx

The crew was graced with a quiet period of time for four days. Mariette took another day to relax and heal. She and Chopper had a long conversation about the fruits she had eaten and what the effect are for them all. He wanted to see if there was evidence that the fruits attributed to her healing rate. Other than that he did not need much else. Once she was declared healed Zoro wanted another go at her in battle.

Luffy sat on Sunny's head this time. He wanted front row seats. Nami ad Robin sat a little off to the side of the mast and watched with some nice drinks that Sanji had created. Chopper sat a bit back with Usopp and Franky so there would be no backlash. They were cheering, for who it didn't matter.

Zoro prepared his weapons and Mari tilted her head at him. Wondering which power to use this time. She didn't want to limit his knowledge of fighting. So she decided to use her shell and then maybe water. She would be careful though, Chopper and Luffy could not handle water like she could. She grinned at Zoro and signaled him to bring it.

He didn't hesitate to attack. He was not afraid of hurting her, she could handle it. As he approached her he saw a single flash on her skin before his blades met her raised arm and neck. But did not sink into her flesh. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"Attack me Zoro, I wont flinch away. Go all out." Mari winked.

He grinned and did just that. Zoro attacked her with a barrage attack that was so fast they could all barely see it. Mari fended off the blows with her arms and danced around Zoro, making him work for it. Luffy cheered loudly. Eventually Mari jumped back and removed her shield. Time for a bit of combat fun.

"Water Water, blades." She summoned the water from the ocean and it quickly trickled into her hands forming a bubbling pair of swords, sharp but malleable.

"Hmph, those wont hold me off Mari, try another form. That demon one would be better." Zoro grinned.

Mari laughed and took her stance. "Come and see Zoro." She beckoned him.

He didn't need further invitation. They clashed. The swords of water had solidified so much that it was like fighting against another blade. Only one that rolled beneath the surface like the sea. He grinned. How delightful. Blows were exchanged quickly. None ever landed on the person but that was not the point of the fight anyway. They wanted to match blades. Each time they came close to hitting flesh they would stop an inch from slicing into each other and then start again. They were matched. Perfectly balanced and very powerful.

Sanji ended up halting their battle. It was time for lunch. He had prepared it while they fought, going to the galley a few times to work on it. Mari grinned at Zoro.

"You are every bit was skill as they said you were. I'm amazed you have gotten so strong. How long have you been training?" She asked him.

"Heh, you are not bad yourself. I've been training since I was a kid. How about you?" He bit into a large stick of meat.

Luffy wolfed food down left and right.

"I've been doing it since i was about fourteen actually." She admitted. Not as young as Zoro but where he had more skill she had more abilities. Not of her own volition.

"Quite good for someone who hasn't had time to really train." Zoro remarked.

"Thank you. I do what I can." She smiled. He grinned, they both began to laugh as if they shared a secret joke. Luffy stared at Mari for a moment. pausing mid stuffing.

She was very lovely when she smiled and laughed. The sparkles reached her eyes. Had she been like this before? At first no. Mari had transitioned into the crew very easily after she realized no one here would stop fighting for her. It must be hard, like when Robin tried to give up her own life. Hard to think of yourself as a monster. Robin had struggled just as much as Mari. But Mari was truly an outcast. No pirate, naval man or citizen wanted her around. No wonder Mari and Robin got on famously. They were two of a kind.

Sanji came up behind Luffy and slammed his head onto the table. "If you aren't going to eat it don't steal from others plates!" He growled.

Luffy just came up with a leg of meet jammed into his mouth. Now where had that come from? Mari laughed and pointed to which Luffy responded by shoving more meat in his mouth, the little bones all sticking out. Mari laughed even harder. Sanji kept whacking him on the head. Usopp stuck chop stick in his nose and started making faces. Nami and Robin joined in on the laughter. Chopper stuck chopsticks in his nose too and he and Usopp began to dance the cancan together. Not to be out done Luffy joined them, the meat in his mouth and chopsticks in his nose made the scene totally ridiculous. Mari could not stop laughing. Her blue eyes watered and her head tossed back making her snowy tresses brush the floor. Nami was slapping the table and Robin was trying to cover her mouth. Zoro Leaned back in his chair and placed his booted feet on the table. To Which Sanji marched over and kicked his legs up so hard Zoro fell backwards and landed with a thud. Franky had decided to join the guys in their dance only without the chopsticks.

"You damn cook!" Zoro lunged up and gripped a sword.

"Keep your feet of my table you dumb swordsman!" Sanji raised a leg.

They started to trade insults.

Mari was laughing so hard. This was where it was. This moment here, she wanted to remember all of this for the rest of her days. Everyone here was so wonderful, so funny, so loyal and so unique. Mari wiped tears from her eyes as she held her stomach. After the meal they all went about to do their own thing. Mari helped Sanji clean up and then she joined Robin and Nami on deck for what Nami deemed sun bathing time. Which was apparently just the three ladies in swim wear letting the sun caress their bare skin. Mari thoroughly enjoyed it. After a couple of hours doing that Mari decided to join Luffy on Sunny's head and see why he loved this spot. She climbed beside him, without looking he wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her steady as she moved next to him, slowly letting go when she was securely sitting. She blushed and put her hands in her lap.

"This is a lovely spot, I see why you like it." She looked out to the ocean.

"It is." Luffy looked at her. She let the wind pick up her pale silken locks. His dark eyes regarded her for a moment before he turned back to the sea. "You know you are my friend right? You can tell me anything." He said.

Mari looked at him a bit shocked. Where had this come from? "Yes." She said softly.

"Tell me, why do you not tell him? Surely he would be glad to know you live." He said, thinking of his own past. A parent should care about their child.

Mari looked out to sea and let her heart come into her eyes. Luffy turned to look at her and was struck by the sadness there. Though she did not cry he felt deeply affected by this. She was heart broken over this choice. He could see it.

"Papa, would not know me now. I used to be a carefree and imaginative child. I would meet him at the docks when h came home and fling myself into his arms. He would twirl me around, I'd squeal and latch on to him. He remembers me as that carefree daughter. The one who would follow him all the way up into the ship forcing him to carry me all the way back to my mother so he could leave. He remembers the daughter who was always fishing, picking up frogs and dreaming of becoming a marine one day like him." She tipped her head back to the sky. "He would be happy that I lived but not for long. The image he has in his mind, of his daughter he used to carry on his shoulders, that is what he should keep. Not me, not a demon the government is hunting, not someone so dangerous they don't even put a post of her bounty up. Papa deserves to be at peace with my death. I wont ruin that for him."

Luffy looked at her. Her pain was apparent, as if she wished she could tell him more than anything. He knew how much it could hurt.

"His name is Anzen. Captain Anzen Masayoshi. They call him Anzen the Just. A Marine who worked his way up the ladder the hard way, training day in and day out, studying to be the best. He commands his own small fleet of ships. Papa..." She bit her tongue. She refused to cry again. She was done with that. "He is known for his mercy but also for his cold justice. If he caught me today, he would be forced to meet out punishment. And he would do it. I expect no less of him."

Luffy leaned back and looked to the sky. "Then I guess we have to keep you from getting caught huh?" He ventured.

Mari smiled. "I guess so." She turned her head to look at him. He looked at her at the same time. "I don't want you all to fight my battleds for me." She told him.

"How about we fight your battles with you?" He asked her.

"Aye Captain, that will do nicely." She winked at him. They both looked back to the sea. Content to just relax here. And if Mari moved a bit closer to Luffy then it was only because she was a bit cold and he was quite warm. At least, that is what she told herself.

xx**X**xx

Luffy and Mari sat there all day, not talking, just enjoying the view. Sanji called for dinner and everyone had a wonderful time. Mari even helped Nami with the map.

"There is a town this way? Really?" Nami sounded so excited.

"Yes, It is a nice little place they focus on trade and their taverns. Its called Wynn Town. We can find quite a few things there if you need supplies, the town itself is huge and takes up most of one side of the island. So we need to remember where Sunny is, while they do not report pirates they will not hide them either. So don't do anything to draw attention to yourselves and they don't care. Money is money to them, Pirates are a large part of their wealth." she smiled.

They went to bed then. This time Mariette slept in the Sick Bay without Chopper needing to be there. He returned to his own bed. Mariette slept peacefully as he slipped into the room, not for the first time. He sat down beside the bed and leaned back against it. His hat hanging by the strings down the back. She rolled over to face him and gently snored. He smiled. For a while he sat there, until he left the room again. Content that she was blissfully asleep. He went on deck and watched the sky for a while before falling asleep.

They saw port midday. Nami and Robin were watering their gardens with Mari pulling weeds. Zoro was training in his training room and Usopp and Franky were tinkering in Franky's workshop. Chopper was happily being pushed on the swing by Robin's petal fruit while Sanji worked on a snack and Luffy tried to steal them without success.

"Land Ho!" Nami called out. Wynn Town. A huge bustling town.

"Lets dock over there. There are two large ships and Sunny will be hidden between them." Mari called.

"Why hide?" Luffy climbed up from the kitchens. A huge bone sticking out of his mouth.

"I saw Marine flags. They dock here too from time to time. Better to be safe than sorry." Mari smiled.

"Good idea!" Nami smiled and directed Sunny towards it.

"Alright, someone needs to stay on board to watch Sunny. So who wants to volunteer?" Nami asked as everyone gathered on deck.

Mari cocked her head. "I can stay." She suggested.

"No, I want you and Robin to come with me, I have something planned for us." Nami smiled. "That leaves one of you guys."

Usopp shook his head. "I will stay, I am working on some things, but can I give you a list of some parts I need?" He asked her.

"Sure!" Nami nodded. "Alright everyone else get ready to head to town, remember where Sunny is. We will meet back here in a few hours." Nami told them.

Luffy wanted to follow Mari. He didn't want to leave her side while they were here. Too many people wanted to kill her or capture her. So he stuck to them. Franky elected to stay with Usopp because he also wanted to work on what they were doing. He requested a lot of cola. Sanji planned to buy more food at the market but he too wanted to stick close to Mari. Chopper and Zoro went off together to get medical supplies and look at some weapons.

Mari, Nami and Robin drew eyes to them everywhere they went. Three beautiful women being followed by two handsome men who carried bags. The girls went on a shopping spree. Mari got quite a few new clothes. Nami and Robin also bought new clothing. Books, accessories and anything else were added until the men were weighed down with bags and boxes.

"Nami, I think we should brink the stuff to the ship, Sanji still needs to get food." Robin remarked.

Nami agreed. They made their way back to Sunny. Once they dropped everything off they decided to follow Sanji to the market to help him with the food. Mari loved open markets like this one. Fresh food, wholesome people and the smell of spices. It was delightful. Usually she had to stay on the fringes but with Sanji and Luffy standing guard she felt safe to smell the flowers and test taste delicious foods. Sanji found a rare find. A fish so deep purple and blue it was beautiful to behold. The fish was long and thick with meat.

"What is this?" He asked.

"This is a Naga Honora, they dwell deep beneath the sea off of Wynn coast." The seller smiled. "Care to try them? I have a good recipe you can use."

Sanji's eyes lit up and he bought a bunch. On the way there they began to hear excited conversation. Now what was all of this about?

"He's here! Can you believe it?! They say he is chasing some pirates! Its so exciting, maybe he will stay a few days."

"Can you believe the famed captain is here! I hope we get to see something exciting!"

"He's here! Captain Anzen is here!"

Mari stopped dead in her tracks. Luffy right behind her. No, it cant be...no...she turned to look a Luffy. Pain ripped through her heart. In the last four years she had not once come across her father. And now he was here, in the same town. This was not a coincidence. Luffy put a hand on her shoulder and protectively stepped closer. His eyes hardening. He knew this was not a coincidence. They needed to get back to Sunny, now.

"Nami, Robin, Sanji." He stated. They flanked Mari and him on both sides. Sanji to the front. They hoped Zoro and Chopper were on the ship. Sunny needed to leave before Anzen found them. Before Mari was forced to meet her father after so many years.

"There he is! Captain Anzen!" The cheer went up. There he stood. Only a few yards away, a sea of excited civilians between him and them.

* * *

Bum buuum buuuuuuuum! Okay so I added my own dramatic effect. Whatever. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. ^^

Annabeth2011: Thank you muches! Btw love the name.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Silent Cries

Luffy instantly sensed danger like a physical thing. The man before him was a tall muscular man. His hair was as snowy as the hills of Drum Island. He was a brick of a man despite that he looked aged. The years had been good to his body. His blue eyes pierced the crowd of people who cheered and called his name. His gaze swept across the people and Luffy was not sure but he felt those eyes land on him. He stared at this man for a long time.

Anzen the Just was a shrewd captain. Luffy didn't know if he knew who he was for certain or was just looking out to the crowd. Regardless no one could see Mari between him and Sanji. Anzen then bent out of view as he talked to a few excited children. His laughter was heard from far away. Mari was shaking and the crowd was moving them slowly forward. If they didn't slip out now they would end up right where they didn't want to be.

"Luffy you and Robin get Mari to Sunny. Sanji and I will create a distraction to keep their attention in one direction." Nami told him. She began to adjust her clothing to make her look more sexy and appealing. Sanji grinned. "Ready my jealous lover?" She hooked onto his arm and made a cute pout face.

"Anything you want my dear!" Sanji crowed, hearts in his eyes. They slipped into the crowd together and Luffy directed Mari to an alley. Robin used her petals to gently push people out of the way.

"Oh captain Anzen what a handsome man you are!" Nami drew his attention. She slipped from Sanji's arm and practically molded to captain Anzen's side.

"Hello young lady. Thank you for the compliment, my but you are quite affectionate." The captain looked down at Nami with brows raised high.

"I bet all the ladies tell you you are quite attractive. What's a man like you doing in a town like this?" She asked him being very flirty. "Not visiting a lady dove i hope." She winked and giggled.

"Now now young lady, I think I might be a bit too old for you." He blushed.

"Nonsense! You don't look a day over twenty." She smiled hugely. Showing pearly white teeth and her brown eyes sparkling.

The older man blushed even harder. He rubbed the back of his head with his other hand and regarded this girl with a smile. She was a sweet thing flattering an old man. It had been a while since a young woman had taken interest in him. But, no woman wuold do for him.

"You are a sweet girl, but I think you-"

Sanji stepped up and grabbed Nami's arm. From the eyes of others it looked like he was being rough with her, but he was simply playing the part. In truth Nami went to him easily though the shock and the anger on her face showed a different story. Playing the part.

"Keep you hands off my woman old Geezer. And you, who said you could go off on your own?" He looked down at Nami. Playing the part of the jealous lover was easy. He was jealous of anyone Nami paid more than a short moment of attention to.

"Let of of me! You don't own me! I told you we are through." She 'tried' to yank from his grip. He wasn't even holding her firmly. The hold was loose and gentle.

"Don't be that way baby." Sanji leered and pressed his advantage.

"Now young man its not right to force a young lady to do what she doesn't." Anzen raised his hands in peace.

The bait was taken.

xx**X**xx

"Do you think their plan worked?" Robin asked as they hurried down the alley.

Mari's face twisted in a grimace. "If my father has not changed and Nami's plan is to flatter him and flirt then yes. Papa always did enjoy attention from younger women. He was loyal to Mama but he is a man after all." Mari then chuckled. He stood no chance against Nami's diversion.

Robin looked to Luffy. He was very focused right now. Even though this was not a battle. Not that he needed much reason to be focused when it came to his crew and his friends. Mari was in trouble and he was going to get her out. That's all it was to his thinking. She smiled, glad that the others had taken in Mariette like they had her. Mari knew what it was like to be alone, just like Robin. And Robin knew what it was like to have friends who would do anything to fight for you. Mariette clutched a bag of food in her hands, the knuckles turning paler than her already light complexion. Luffy reached out and grabbed one of her hands. His fingers laced through hers and he pulled her close to him. She didn't this this was odd at all, he was simply leading her. She felt like she was going to trip and he must have seen it. Thankful for the support she kept up with him as he set a faster and faster pace through the alley. Did he know where he was going?

Robin turned at the sound of something going off and she watched a small canister being flung through the air. A flash of blue hit her eye and she gasped.

"Get down!" She pushed Luffy and Mari tot he ground with many hands and threw herself to the ground too.

There was a small explosion and the canister shot little tiny shards of Sea stone all over the place. Luffy looked up and frowned.

"Are they trying to kill us or catch us?" He wondered aloud.

"They are trying to slow me." Mari whispered. "Though I can combat the sea and a Sea Prism Stone doesn't work on me if I get it under my skin it will slow me. I don't know how they would know that though. No one knows that except Boris and he would not let them catch me." Mari stood up and threw out her hand. "Space..." She said. The shards all fell into a little hole that closed over them. "We are clear to go." She turned to Robin.

And spied all of the Marines running down the alley where they had come from.

"RUN!" Luffy yelled.

He grabbed Robin and Mari and took off dragging them behind him. Mari looked behind them and watched the men as they struggled to keep up. More poured out of the buildings around them. Now why would they be ahead of them? Luffy jumped over the men in front of them, Robin and Mari closely held against him. There was something odd going on. Mari could not quite put her nose on it until it hit her. She tugged Luffy to a stop and grinned. He stopped and looked at her in shock.

"What are you doing?"

"They are following us. If we keep going we will lead them right to Sunny. Luffy, he was here the whole time. They must have had the market watched." She told him as they closed in. "Luffy I need you and Robin to distract them. I will find Chopper and Zoro." Mari turned to the mass of the Marines.

"No, I will not leave you Mari." Luffy said.

"Robin, please take him. They can't make me yield but they can make the two of you prisoners." Mari raised her hands up and began to move her fingers around as if she played an instrument. "Just don't let them catch you. I will get Zoro and Chopper and signal you. Remember, I'm a demon of ice." she grinned.

"What are you-?" Luffy began but wings sprouted from their back, Mari floated the other way. "No! Mari no!" Luffy tried to grab her. She looked up at him and danced away from his reaching arms.

"Silly Captain. I will see you shortly. Please, get their attention so I can escape and find them Nami and Sanji are probably already headed over." She set them on the building and held her hands up as the Marines all converged in one spot. "Demon, change." She whispered, her armour slid into place, the tail sliding out and flicking back and forth. Her hands were covered in clawed fingers. As the Visor slid down she watched Luffy. His eyes were on her. "Thank you, if I had been alone I would not have been able to move after seeing my father."

"There she is! Halt in the name of the Government! You are all under arrest! Give up!"

Luffy grinned. Alright, Mari was going to fight not give herself up. Good. "Hey Marines!" Luffy waved. "Bleh!" He pulled the skin down from one eye and stuck out his tongue. "Can't catch us!" He laughed and sprinted off with Robin. Mari grinned behind her visor and blocked the paths to her with ice. She jumped from building to building now and made her way to the market again to find Zoro and Chopper. Medical supplies and weapons easy to find.

xx**X**xx

It was not easy to find at all! There were a ton of places for weapons and a ton of places to get medical supplies. She had only been here once before and it was to grab some food before she ran off again. How was she supposed to find them in this? Well, Zoro had green hair and Chopper was a reindeer so not that hard she guessed. Still, she had removed her demon form and tried to blend in with the crowd. She pulled the hood of her cloak over her hair and kept her head down cast for the most part. Mari hoped Luffy and Robin were okay as she hunted through the crowd looking for any sign of her friends.

She spotted Chopper, he was standing beside Zoro as a four legged reindeer and she smiled. He looked so cute. She started to approach. Zoro seemed to be in deep debate with a weapons dealer and Chopper looked bored. Mari began to raise her hand and opened her mouth. A hand descended onto her shoulder and she heard a distinct voice that threw her back in time.

"Don't do it gel. Don't let them get even more involved."

Mari froze. The big hand on her shoulder felt so different now. Was it because she was so much bigger? She saw Chopper had lifted his head now, he was smelling the air. He knew she was here.

"Just come with me, and they wont need to be hurt. I'm not interested in the Straw Hat Pirates. Just you."

Mari shivered and she felt her hands clench. Chopper turned to Zoro and spoke to him. Mari allowed her father to pull her back into the crowd. He was right. There was no need to involve the others. She knew Luffy would not let her walk off this Island, and she had no intention of doing so. She didn't want to leave them, she wanted to stay. But she needed to get her father to leave her alone. She already had Spandam after her and that was bad enough. But she needed to get him alone. Her head hanging down she allowed her father to lead her away. His hand on her shoulder felt like a chain around her body. She could not defy him. He was her father. Even if he didn't know she was his daughter. She didn't look back as she was led further and further away from Zoro and Chopper. She spotted several Marines with guns trained on them. So, if she had fought they would have shot Zoro and Chopper.

she clasped her hands together and hoped with all her might that no one would be hurt.

"You are smart Demon. But do not think you can escape. Until you are safely ensconced on my ship and we are well on our way your friends will be watched. The order to shoot will be given if you escape." Her father whispered to her.

He was as smart now as he was when she was a child. Always thinking of every last detail. She noted they were now being flanked by Marines and soon it was all she could see before her and around her.

"Unless of course you don't care for any of them. Then I guess it wouldn't matter to you would it? Tales of your cruelty may not be all rumor would they?" That stung. She was not cruel. Not totally anyway.

"I care. They have nothing to do with this. Leave them be Captain." She said strongly.

"Their well being will depend on your cooperation." He gripped her shoulder harder. As if considering she might flee. If she intended to she would be able to get out of his grasp.

It did not take long to reach the Marine ship. She could not let them take her on it. Luffy and the others would follow them. She stopped at the dock and looked up. They were all skilled fighters. Sanji, Nami, Robin, Chopper, Zoro, Luffy. They could all fight. A single shot would have them up in arms. The idea struck her as comical. She had never shot a gun before. Never had the need to. She looked around her. Her father had not removed his hand from her shoulder but he was more relaxed as they reached the ship. He stopped behind her and had not moved.

"Don't get second thoughts now girl. Be brave. Your death will be quick. Painless. I promise." He said. Almost pained. It hurt him to have to kill her, probably because she was a female.

Mari let her hood fall back and she watched the sky. Her blue eyes followed the flight of a single seagull.

"Your hair...reminds me of my daughter." He said softly.

Tears pricked Mari's eyes, but she refused to let them show. No, she needed to keep silent.

"I'm sure she despairs of it. I know I do." She said. That was a lie. She got her hair from her father. He had been born with white hair and she got the gene from him.

He shook his head. "No, she used to love it. Said it was like snow on her head all the time. She loved snow." His voice had gone distant as if he visited the memory. She did as well. She had to pull herself out.

"You speak as if she is dead." Mari said hollowly. Of course she was but the demon of the Grand Line would not know that.

He stiffened and gently pushed her shoulder to get her moving. She took the hint. "She died when she was still a child." He finally said.

Mari felt her heart rip into pieces. The way he said it, the pain laced beneath the surface. **_Papa its me! Please Papa see that its me!_** Her heart cried. But she caught the words in her chest. She could not bring them forth. It would solve nothing. She stopped again and this time she turned to look at him. Her blue eyes clashed with his. The same eyes as when she was a child. The same color as his. The same shape. She may not look like her mother but her eyes were her fathers. Always.

Now was not the time to reminisce about her past life. She needed to warn the others. One shot. That was all she needed to get in. With lightening speed that shocked her father and the men around her she pushed her father back and sprinted around him, her hands easily found a gun as it turned towards her. Her father stumbled and swung around, his long arms reached for her as she lifted the weapon from its startled holder and raised it to the sky. One shot. Her finger found the trigger and she pulled it. The recoil knocked her flat, she had not expected it. They make it look so easy. There was a ruckus and shots began to fire in the distance. She hoped everyone was okay.

"I see that you did not learn anything. Perhaps you will think about your mistakes when i tell you your friends are now all dead?" Her father stood over her. The gun was wrenched from her grasp and she was lifted up, arms held by Marines.

"The Government is known for not keeping its promises. Even your precious CP9 head can't stick to what he says. Fires his men and then hires them back the next day like nothing happened. Why should I trust that you intended to actually leave the Straw Hats alone? No one would miss this chance." She looked up at him. She felt like a child again about to be scolded by her father. Ironic really.

He frowned at her. "If you are referring to CP9's fired members then I have no clue what you are referring to. As far as I know they have been sent to St. Poplar. Not that it is any of your business girl." He reached out and grabbed her. "I don't need to lie. You have decided their fate. You alone are responsible for their deaths." Mari looked at him square. This was her father. In a way his words hurt her but they also fired her blood.

He turned towards the ship and dragged her with him. But she stopped him. He turned to her with a frown. That frown used to make her cower. Odd how much she had changed.

"If you think to escape now that they are dead do not. I still have two others, that orange haired woman and her lover the one with the odd eye brow. We caught them earlier. I will have them killed if you fight. Though I doubt they will care once they realize it is because of you that their other friends are dead. Think of them. If nothing else." He looked at her now with a plead. He did not want to kill.

She seethed. "If you did not want to kill then don't!" She bellowed up at him. He looked at her in shock. "You are supposed to be the good guys and yet I run for my life from you at every turn. I should not have had to be alone. I trusted the Government once. But they are all liars, you stand here acting like you don't want to kill but you do it without a second thought. Then you try to guilt me into taking the blame. Let me tell you something Captain Anzen! Luffy and the others would never go down. They would never die and they will not stop until I am back with them. You think you have Nami and Sanji captured but you don't, they have you captured!"

At this statement a side of the Ship exploded. Proving her words true as Nami and Sanji jumped down onto the platform. Her father whipped around shocked. Mari threw the men around her into the water and summoned her blades with her devil fruit. She brandished them but did not face them to her father. She did not want to fight him.

"MAAAAAARRRRRIIIIIII!" Luffy's voice reached her. She smiled. Luffy was fine. Like always. Good. Men yelled behind her as she looked at her father.

"Don't fight me Captain. I don't want to fight you."

"Then don't." He repeated her words to him as he removed his blade. "If you want to be free girl. Then you will have to fight me. And kill me."

Her heart broke. She didn't want him to say that. "You shouldn't say that, to die...would hurt so many..." She whispered.

"Everyone my death would hurt is dead." He stated coldly.

Sadness filled her. **_Papa, I'm so sorry._**

* * *

Zikashigaku: Hope you like. ^-^


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The Heart That Bleeds

Their blades clashed. She swung only in defense but he was pressing her hard and slowly backing up towards the town again. He was stone faced and his eyes were devoid of emotion. He was battling for his life. He was something else. As she defended against him she saw a side of him she never saw as a child. Her papa had always been smiling, happy and loud. This was someone else. This was a fierce Marine Fleet Admiral. A man who would do anything to stop the enemy. Even at the cost of his own life. He slashed and stabbed at her. The point of his blade sharp and almost catching her. He was getting faster. For an old man he sure moved quick. Her father always was serious about his training.

Mariette needed to stop his advance. She blocked another strike and went in on the offense, white locks whipped around her wildly. He didn't even look surprised, simply defended against her onslaught. She tried a barrage attack like Zoro but even with one blade her father dodged and defended. Mari tried to slip past his defense but he was too good. She sliced at him again and again but he was too quick to defend. Her father was very skilled, with good reason.

"Mari!" She heard Luffy. She stopped for a moment. The split second was all he needed. He knocked her weapons from her and kicked her in the stomach hard.

"Don't get distracted during a fight. Didn't anyone teach you that girl?" He shook his head. She landed on her bottom, her body twisted in pain not sure which way to turn. She put her hand to her stomach and coughed.

"Damn, kicks like an ox still." She grunted out.

"What?" He raised a single snowy brow as he approached her, blade to her chest. "Will you be coming along peacefully or am I going to have to kill your friends myself to get you to come?"

Mari looked up at him. "Why not kill me? Why do you need to involve others?" She asked him. Who was this man? He was so cold, so quick to involve people that had nothing to do with it. Her father had never been this way before.

"They want you alive so they can dole out justice. The others are simply in the way."

Her blue eyes widened. Her mind saw Boris standing over her, his hand on his blade and his eyes viewing the people they had corralled into one area.

_"I just want the girl. The others are in the way. Kill them all."_

Her eyes began to swim and she gritted her teeth. "I wont let you kill them." She slowly stood up, his blade followed her.

"Then you will come along quietly."

"No, I couldn't stop them, not when they killed my family and loved ones. I couldn't fight back, but I wont let you kill my friends now. I don't care who you are, you will not take them from me." Mariette raised her hand. "Demon change." She glared at him. Her heart aching at the choice her mind was making. She could not lose her friends. _I'm so sorry father_... her heart whispered.

"Bold words for a woman who kills without mercy. Do you think your crimes would go unpunished?" He demanded of her. He thrust his blade quickly, trying to hit her shoulder. The blow glanced off the ivory armour and he could no longer see her face. He took a step back and then another. She was like a demon now. "No wonder they called you demon. You should not exist."

Robin and Luffy arrived at the edge of the water, they watched from the solid ground, upon hearing that Luffy began to advance with anger all over his face. His arms gearing up for an attack. Robin's blue eyes widened in shock, where had she heard that before? It was everyone's disdain for her all over again, only this time, it was directed at Mariette.

"Stay back Luffy, I must do this." She held a hand out to him.

"Mari, you don't need to fight him. Let one of us handle it." Nami told her from the other side of the wooden dock.

"Let me handle it, I wont kill him. Not like Luffy would after that insult." Sanji stepped forward. She put out her other hand. Effectively stopping him as it had Luffy.

"I will not let you all fight my battled for me. I can do this." She said.

Her father stood waiting. He had not faced someone like this before. Though he trained regularly and even had the members of the marines who had devil powers help him this was something else.

Mariette summoned a sleek sword that extended from her wrist. She gripped it tightly and faced off against her father.

"Allow me to tell you a story while we fight." Mari lunged at him. Her step flawless and her form perfection. she looked like a dancing gust of snow. So light on her feet.

"I don't want to hear the tales of your nefarious exploits." Her father told her, thrusting against her to defend from her attack. Their blades clashed hard and the vibrations shook up his arm. But he had this feeling she didn't feel a thing. That armour would make it impossible to wound her. He needed to think of a plan.

"There was a boy, his whole town, his whole family, they suffered beneath the terror of a pirate, no one stopped them and though the Navy knew about their plight they did not come to help. Those who didn't work were killed, women were harassed, children forced to work until their hands bled. Everyone was whipped for one reason or another. Until one boy managed to escape and run for help. He begged on his battered knees for someone to help and no one did! Everyone looked away as if it wasn't their problem so why bother?." Mariette slashed at her father wildly without stopping in her story.

He tried not to show how deeply this affected him. So terrible for a child to suffer so.

"That day a woman listened and followed him, she saw the terrible deeds being done. And the horror that was pushed on this brave boy, his family was slaughtered for trying to get help. The woman killed the leader. And when the navy came in they took credit and they told the woman she committed a crime and that they were the law not her. They denied the need for immediate assistance. That town suffered so much, that boy suffered so much. And when the woman tried to help she was declared a criminal. For saving an innocent the hero became the villain." Mariette slapped his blade aside and lunged at him, he dodged the blow and slapped his blade down on hers.

"Girl you make no sense. This story is not true, the Government would never allow such a thing to happen." He grunted out.

"Except they do. Do you know who that woman was? It was me! I had to watch that child cry his soul out because the Navy was too busy twiddling its thumbs off shore. Because for years that is all you government hacks do! Maybe I was not hurting anyone but those who deserved it." Mariette grew more frenzied. Her slashes more wild, her body shook was rage and her heart ached. She had seen so many innocent people die.

"I would never have allowed this to happen. The man who did was probably should have been taken down immediately. A child should never have to suffer such pain." He slashed at her. "But you are not the law and you have run from the Government long enough."

Luffy watched her movements, she had begun to slip around the edges. Her composure was cracking.

"Would you have done better? Would you have stormed in and saved them!?" She yelled at him.

He was surprised with her outburst. His slashing slowed. What? This girl, he was reminded of his daughter, her demand for justice, her startling hair.

"Where were you then?!" she screamed at him suddenly. Her armour slid off her and she stood before him, hair wildly about her and blue eyes wide with rage and...was that the twinkling of tears he saw. "Would you have saved them? Would you have saved your daughter!"

He was struck in the heart, that bellowed question.

"I would have." He stated, his hands now at his side, sword loosely grasped. For a moment he forgot she was the demon he was hunting. Before his eyes he saw a woman on the verge of a break down.

"Liar!" She flew at him and began to punch his chest, the small and slightly weak punches did nothing to him physically but they affected him deeply. "Where were you then! Where were you when the flames ate our houses and the pirates slaughtered everyone? Where were you when they dragged me away and killed Mama!?" She beat on his chest. His blade dropped to the ground, eyes grew wide with shock.

Everyone looked down. She lost it. Luffy slowly walked over to them, his steps sure and his fists clenched. He looked at Mariette's father and in his mind saw a villain. Her cries were gut wrenching as she demanded an answer. Demanded he take responsibility. He reached his hand out and gently touched the back of Mariette's head. She stopped pounding on her fathers chest. Her head came up and she looked directly at him, blue sky to blue sky.

"Why did you never come find me? Why!?" She cried at him. Luffy wrapped his arms around her and gently pulled her back. She turned to him and gripped his vest, hiding her face in his chest.

Anzen was shocked and confused. Nami rushed over to help comfort Mariette. Though the young woman refused to let her tears fall she felt them anyway. Luffy looked at her father and glared at him. He opened his mouth to say something but Mariette stopped him, her hands gripped his cheeks and tilted his head down. He looked at her with his dark eyes.

"Don't, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tried to take him on, being so close to the situation."

"He needs to know." Luffy told her.

Mariette nodded. Her heart was aching. "Not yet. Please."

Luffy nodded. "We are leaving, now. Don't follow us. You are hurting her enough as it is." Luffy and Nami gently led Mariette away.

"Stop, you are all fugitives of the law, I cannot let you go." He reached for his blade but realized it was on the ground. He frowned.

"Don't pops. If Mari wanted you dead you would be. We don't wanna make her cry anymore." Sanji walked past him slowly.

Anzen frowned. Robin took one last look at him and began to walk away as well, Sanji quickly catching up to her and offering his arm.

"Girl!" Anzen called, Mari did not stop. "I would have destroyed that pirate and his whole crew, you best believe that!" He called picking up his blade. "And I would have come to save your town had I been called!" As Mari reached the cobble stone pavement he called out again. "Mari of the Straw Hat Pirates!"

Mari stopped and turned to look at him. Her head held high and her hands fisted at her side. She looked like a radiant queen standing among a field of battle. It struck him that his beloved wife had always looked this way.

"I would have given my life to save my daughter! I would brave the storms of Davy Jones Locker if I could bring her back!"

Mari nodded and turned away. Only then as Nami's arm snaked around her shoulders did she let the tears slip free. She did it. She didn't once cry in front of her father. Anzen stood there wondering, where had he seen her before?

_I love you, papa._ Her heart whispered.

* * *

I'm soooo sorry for the lateness of this Chapter. I have been working on an Rp with my Bestie and trying to plan a zoo trip for my nephew. I will try to stay on top of this. Thank you all for your continued support. ^-^


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Park Madness

They didn't stop until they had reached Sunny and deposited Mari safely in the girl's room with Robin and Nami as guards. Zoro and Chopper had beaten up a bunch of Marines who were following them while they hunted down Mari, Zoro of course got lost at some point during the fight and Chopper had to go find him and lead him back. The samurai was very up set that he did not get a chance to fight. Franky and Usopp had no troubles at all which let everyone know that the Marines did not know where Sunny had docked. They must have seen them coming into the market at some point and followed each group.

Mari had stopped crying and sat staring out the small window. Robin and Nami didn't know what to say to her. The girl had fought her own father and basically just said good bye forever to him. There was no way she could tell him who she really was. No way that she could drag him into the depths of darkness that she was in. In this time it was all guilty by association. Even if you were just a child or had once been close friends anyone that had anything to do with a wanted criminal was at risk of being imprisoned too. Mari could not put her father's position on the line just to have her papa back. He was not the same anymore. His grief had hardened his life and his continued sorrow made him merciless towards pirates and the like.

"Mari you can let it out you know. It's just us girls. The guys won't understand but we will. Well, maybe Sanji would but you don't want to cry around him." Nami rolled her eyes.

Mari shook her head. "No, tears won't help anymore. I need to stop feeling sorry for myself. You know, until I met with all of you I never cried once? After I had been captured by Boris I cried for two days. Then, nothing. Not even when he forced me to eat his experiments and tested on me. I never had the time to actually think about my past, to think about being free. My life had always been about survival and escaping to live another day. Until I came here." She looked over to Nami and Robin.

"Mari…." Nami whispered.

"Don't get me wrong. I don't think that is a bad thing. It actually makes me happy." Her hand came up to her chest and she looked down at the floorboards. Sunny was gently swaying. "For so long, I have ignored my own emotions in the fight to survive. I had no friends and no loved ones. Only enemies and terror. Until you brought me on your ship and patched me up. I didn't ask you to but you did anyway. I didn't ask you to take up my cause but you did, you all, have been so good to me. I can't thank you enough." She looked back at them and smiled gently. Her heart was warm and floating. She was happy.

"But I need to stop crying. You have all fought for me. Defended me against the harshness of of others. I have never had someone fight for me before. It's a glorious feeling. But, I might fight my battles as well. Fighting my father was hard, but, I don't think I could have done it at all if I had not had all of you to support me." Mari nodded and stood up. "So, I think, I would like to repay all of you. This Island is not just known for its merchant town. On the other side of the Island is a large park, for amusement. The owner is a man I have dealt with before. I would like to take everyone there; it is not fair for us to all have to leave right as we get here." Mari said to the two women.

"You would be referring to the May Flower Amusement Park." Robin stood up and grinned.

"Yes, I have been before, it is like nothing your crew has ever seen I'm sure." Mari returned the grin. Two sets of blue eyes sparkled with mischief.

Nami stood up too. "Let's do it then!" She laughed and opened the door.

All of the men spilled onto the floor at her feet and they all looked up at the three women staring at them now, arms akimbo and grins on their faces.

"Since all of you have so much free time to listen at women's doors you can certainly get the ship moving can't you?" Nami asked sweetly. "GET MOVING!" She bellowed.

"Aye!" They all scrambled to get up, stepping on each other and shoving each other to get out of the way and get Sunny moving.

Mariette laughed so hard she was hugging her sides. Robin beside her was laughing just as hard, they fell together using each other as support. Nami grinned and winked.

"They may not be overly smart but they make up for it in enthusiasm." Nami laughed.

Sunny was on her way now. The girls same on deck to the boys running around securing sails and pulling up the anchor. Nami went to work ordering them about, her command and her execution was flawless. Sanji slipped below at some point to go make snacks and Chopper rushed below deck to play with his new medical supplies and set them up. As soon as Sunny was moving in the right direction Franky and Usopp went back down below to work on their project. No one knew what they were doing down there. Zoro went up to his training space and Luffy stuck to Sunny's head like always.

"Mari, what kinds of things are at this park? Is it like the park that Arlong had?" Luffy asked. That was mot much of a park really.

"I have no clue what his park looked like but this park covers the rest of the island from one end to the other. The entrance is a little ways away by ship but one you get there you will not be able to believe your eyes. There are buildings that rise above the trees and fight the mountains for highest point. Vendors with so much food and so many items that you will run out of berries before you know what hit you. And the rides, some are so large they cover whole expanses of land. They whip you, roll you, twirl you and shoot you out with such speed. And the lights! At night there are so many lights that the sky disappears into a blur of color and then the dancers come out. Its a beautiful place where all your troubles wash away and the world opens like a glorious fairy tale." Mari looked to the sky and smiled happily. The passion she felt about this place. It was something important to her. He grinned.

"It sounds great!" He laughed. "I can't wait to get there."

Mari smiled and made her way to the swing. "You will definitely appreciate it I think." She sat down on it. Before she could push off Luffy was there gently giving her a push. She blushed and ducked her head shyly. His touch sent pleasant tingles up her spine. His touch, it was so nice. "Y-you don't have to push me..." She whispered.

"I want to." He told her. His hands were sure as they pressed her back and pushed her gently.

She ducked her head and took in the feel of his hands sliding across her back. He was so strong and sometimes rash. But his touch now was gentle, and she liked how it felt. Her heart was beating slowly but it was a longer thump and she felt warm and tingly all over. They stayed like this for a while. He pushed her forward and she swayed her feet to and fro. Content to stay like this for a long time. He watched the back of her head and enjoyed the feel of her as he touched her.

"Mari?" He asked quietly.

"Yes Luffy." She turned her blue eyes to him curiously.

"Will you stay with me?" He asked her.

Her eyes grew wide and her face heated. What!? What!? WHAT!? Luffy...so sudden? Her heart began to race a mile a minute and stop at the same time. Stay with him? But...so sudden...what made him...of course she liked him but...she hadn't had time to think about that...she never...WHAT?!

His head tilted to the side in curiosity. Her face was on fire.

"You do not want to stay with me?" He asked her confused.

"No! I-I mean I do want to...that is..I never...its so sudden, Luffy..." She stammered out and didn't know what to say to him. Did she like him like that? Had he liked her like that all time time? So sudden, she was confused..."

"Great, we can go on all the rides together!" He grinned hugely.

Her jaw did drop for certain. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head...he was talking about the amusement park!? Mariette's face could not get any redder. And here she thought he was confessing to her. She didn't know what to say or do now that she had so thoroughly embarrassed herself. In her mind anyway. She was rescued from having to respond by a round house kick from Sanji to Luffy's laughing face.

"Idiot! Don't go hogging Mari to yourself!" Sanji landed perfectly. the tray he was carrying did not lose a single item. He was a great chef, a master server and a scary adversary. Mari's eyes followed the direction of Luffy's flight, he almost went over the side of Sunny but grabbed the railing last minute and now safely dangled from the side. "Mari my dear, would you like a parfait?" Sanji bent down beside her and offered her the delicious yogurt. she smiled at him.

"Sanji, you heard my stomach all the way down there didn't you!? How delightful, I've never had one." she picked one up carefully. There was a spoon sticking out.

"It is my duty to know when a beautiful woman is hungry." He grinned. "Please enjoy, if there is anything you wish to try I will make it for you special." Sanji winked. "Now about this lovely amusement park I would love to escort you about." Sanji smiled at her.

"Oh! Well Luffy-"

A fist flew out and punched Sanji in the face, Mari stuck the spoon in her mouth and tasted the food. Men. All acting the same.

"Hey! I'm taking Mari you stay on the ship you perverted cook!" Luffy flew past her. "Be right back Mari." He laughed. Sanji and him began to scuffle, the tray with the parfait floated above them with little wings on it.

"Please take your time." Mari sighed and pushed the tray to float over to Robin and Nami. "Are they always like this?"

They both took one. Zoro peeked his head out from the crows nest and Mari pushed the tray to float to him. He raised a brow and nodded thanks to Mari as he took one and disappeared again. The winged tray came back to gently land on the railing above away from harm as the two boys bit, kicked punched and wrestled each other.

"They can be worse sometimes. But better others." Nami and Robin made their way down to her. "Though a buddy system would be a good thing. Zoro will probably not go unless there is something involving swords."

"There are a few exhibits and a few sword eaters and dancers."

Zoro landed on deck an instant later. "Swords huh? Guess I can go, Mari you wanna scope them out with me?" He asked her with a grin.

"Actually-" Mari started before Zoro was grabbed from behind by Luffy and dragged into the fight.

"What the-!" Barely got out before he was joining the fray.

Mari sighed. She was quite popular today. Sanji was Sanji, but Luffy and Zoro asking to spend time with her. Now she was curious. So far the only person who gushed on about her beauty was Sanji. She was glad that no one else had taken an interest in it seeing as she always drew in a crowd of men. It was refreshing really. So why the interest now?

"Can either of you explain them to me?" Mari looked to the girls who were just watching the boys, Nami shaking her head.

"Who knows. Luffy is an idiot and Sanji is a flirt. The only one that surprised me was Zoro but he might just want to challenge you to another duel so I'd watch out." Nami warned with a shake of her head. "Which one do you want to go with?" Nami asked her.

Mari grinned. "Should we make a poll and rate them according to appeal?" She chuckled.

Robin grinned. "I think Zoro should be on the top then."

Nami shook her head. "Annoying as he is Sanji definitely has the most appeal after all Zoro always has that scowl on his face it scares most women off.

"I don't know I think women like that dark and brooding type." Robin pondered this as she took a bite of her parfait.

"That is true." Nami took a bite as well.

"What about Franky and Usopp?" Mari jumped in. "They are quite nice."

"Bottom." They both said in unison.

All three women laughed. Poor guys.

"Oh! I know Chopper! He has to be in there." Mari said.

"Chopper...hmm..despite that he is a reindeer he is pretty cute." Nami thought on this.

"He certainly is interesting." Robin nodded.

"I think he is quite adorable." Mari pointed out.

They all looked at each other. "First place." Then busted out laughing.

The boys finished their fight a moment later and came rushing up to Mari.

"Which one of us do you want to go with?" Zoro asked her.

"Yeah, its up to you Mari." Sanji nodded.

"I asked first!" Luffy pouted.

Mari smiled at them all and shook her head. She could not possibly be asked to chose. She liked them all. But Luffy did ask first and she kind of already told him yes. Robin and Nami saved her from having to answer them.

"Sanji I was hoping you would escort me, after all I need a big strong man with me to win prized for me and go on rides with." Robin fluttered her lashes at him and covered the side of her face flirtatiously. Oh she was good.

"I'll follow you anywhere Robin!" Sanji fell like a rock fast.

"Zoro, I'd like to go with you, I wanted to purchase a dagger and see a few of the sights. You couldn't leave a girl alone in that crowd now could you?" She smiled at him.

"Well...uh, I guess I could, after all, you might get ripped off, and trampled..." Zoro scratched the back of his head.

Mari smiled at Luffy and put her hand on his arm. "I already said I'd stay with you didn't I?" She asked him.

He smiled at her and covered her hand with his. "Right!" He was pleased, his chest puffed up and his yes glowed with pleasure.

It was decided. Chopper and Usopp decided to go together and play. Franky wanted to watch Sunny but Mari convinced him that it would be perfectly safe to go have fun.

"There is no fighting allowed at May Flower Amusement Park. Unless it is approved. Navy, Marine, Pirate or bandit. It does not matter. No one is allowed to fight here. The park owner will kick you out in a heart beat. This is a land of fun and happiness. So don't worry about being followed or anything at all. No one will take Sunny or anything on her. There is very good security monitoring the docks for all ships. There will be a bracelet given to each member of the ship so that we will be allowed on it. If someone tries to do anything to Sunny that doesn't have one they will be punished severely. The Park owner believes that all of his customers should have the full fun experience." Mari smiled.

"How come you know so much Mari?" Luffy sat cross legged before her as she sat on the railing.

"I rescued him once. He had been kidnapped by bandits for kicking them out of the park. They had caused quite the disturbance. They wanted him to sign over the park to them for his life. He refused to do it. His secretary had found me in the park and all the staff begged me to save him. So, I did. They were going to drop him into the sea bound with an anchor. When I got there they had actually had him on the cliff side and ready to toss. The funny part was I went there to rescue him and he was worried about my safety. He told me to run. But I of course could not do that. So I beat them all up and rescued him. The bandit leader actually kicked him off the cliff. It took some pretty big wings to make him and the anchor fly. He let me stay at the park for free since then." Mari smiled. "I go back there once in a while. But, I don't want to cause him trouble by my being there." Mari chuckled.

"Wow! You rescued a lot of people. I'm amazed that so many people dislike you." Luffy frowned. Come to think of it.

"Well, when I try to save people I end up making more enemies. People like Forte whose family I killed protecting another."

"Or like that boy who allowed himself to be an experiment." Luffy said quietly.

"Exactly. I make more enemies when I kill one off. It is a never ending cycle." She sighed. "One day though."

Luffy nodded. "How much longer till we get there?" He asked her.

Mari grinned. Her hair spilling over her shoulder as she looked into the distance. "If you look here, you will be able to see it in the distance in a moment." She pointed.

He got up and joined her. Standing so close to her, pressing against her and looking closely. She could smell him. He smelled like the sea and masculinity. It was a nice smell.

"I see it!" He crowed.

Off in the distance buildings began to form. And soon rides came into view. All surrounded by huge thick grey stone walls. He was laughing happily and looked down at her. Their eyes locked and he slowly stopped smiling. Her face, there was more than just happiness there. She was staring at him with intensity. He tilted his head at her.

"Ready for the rides?" He asked her.

Mari smiled. "Let's go." She said.

* * *

Okay so my laptop is being a total dick. I need to order a new battery and a charger because they both stopped working. Charger broke and I bought the wrong charger and it blew up my battery. So I will be doing this a bit slower as I can only go online at work. I hope to have everything fixed soon though so it wont take too long hopefully. Sorry for the wait and as always thank you for your support. ;]

Guest: You know It never crossed my mind. XD I based Mari's looks off of a picture I found for an RP and her persona I keep changing up here and there.

Zikashigaku: Yesh, the feels I had to dig deep to make it seem really sad. Mwahaha! Glad you liked it. ^^


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Flower Fire (Part 1)

"When Sunny gets a bit closer to the sign there you have to take down the sails to slow down. Otherwise you will just be crashing into the gates in no time. The walls of May Flower are huge and the gates wont open without permission." Mari pointed to the walls.

To say they were huge was an understatement. The walls that surrounded the Amusement part were so high and so thick it left the crew shocked and awed. The stone was a light blue and around the gate was a beautiful design of lantern lights, color and streamers. The words that curved around it were thick and bold in bright orange. It said: Welcome to May Flower Park. The deep brown door was so large that it looked like it would be impossible to open. From the tops were parapets and flags flying the sign of the May Flower Park, a large sunflower on a blue background shining in a light.

"Woooooow!" Luffy stared up at it in wonder. Mari watched his face and smiled as he eyes got bigger the closer they got. His jaw almost dropping to the floor. Not a small feat considering he was made of rubber.

She giggled and leaned on the rail. "That's nothing, watch what happens next. You will lose your mind." She told him.

He looked at her and grinned with glee. "I can't wait." He laughed.

As they slowed to a stop a hue was cried on the walls high above. They could barely hear movement from so far up but they saw something tiny stick its self out from the wall over the doors. And suddenly as if from no where a light shone on the door a face appeared in brilliant rainbow lights. It was a male, he wore a top had and what looked like two upside down triangles under his eyes. What color was uncertain as he was currently all rainbow colored. He has a smile on his face.

"Welcome to May Flower Amusement Park!" He announced.

"SOOOO COOOOOOLLLL!" Luffy bellowed with awe. Everyone looked up shocked and could not look away, Mari grinned and looked over at Robin; she had been here before also.

"As far as rules go please do remember that there is no fighting allowed inside park grounds, nor is there anyone allowed to steal from another's ship or their ship altogether. Those caught violating these rules will be ejected from the park immediately. Other than that have a wonderful time and please, don't stop having fun!"

Mari smiled and waved up at the face.

"Hold up!" The man ordered. "Is that Mariette my favorite little dare devil?! Let her in! Hurry! Mari, I will be right there my dove!" The man disappeared instantly and the doors began to creak.

"Mari, what was that about?" Nami asked.

"That was the owner of the park. He likes to be the one to greet the visitors. He can see us from where he is." Mari smiled.

"That was amazing, how do they do that!" Usopp asked her excited.

"How about this, you can ask the technician. He is the one who will give us our bracelets. I'm sure he would love to expound on his amazing invention in detail." Mari grinned at him.

"This place is going to be so awesome!" Luffy laughed in excitement.

They all looked to the doors, they had heard creaking but the doors themselves were not opening, only a small portion. It was still a large portion of the door enough to get them through and then some. So the rest of it was for looks. Sunny was moving again and they cut through the waters quickly.

"Mari, the man was excited to see you. Why?" Nami asked her as the men gathered at the railing to watch the walls, designs skittered across the blue stone of animals and forestry.

"Oh, well I saved him once." Mari smiled. She had not told anyone but Luffy the story. "He's been very nice to me since then. Though I would not count him as a friend exactly, more like an over excited uncle." Mari giggled. "He keeps trying to hire me. And when I refuse he tries to charm me. He is a dear man."

"He seems really friendly, of course he would have to be to own this place." Nami grinned.

Mari nodded. "This park is his legacy. He's been building it since he was a boy, his father and grand father were building this place before him." Mari looked ahead. "When we reach the first dock we will each get a bracelet. Make sure you all get one and do not lose it. The bracelet tells you which dock Sunny will be in and is color coded. There are ten colors." She explained to everyone.

They were ignoring her. Too excited about the murals. She frowned, men. Well they would get it explained again anyway so no point in wasting her own breath. She admired the pictures again and enjoyed the short trip through the long tunnel. They reached the first dock in moments and a gangplank reached up to Sunny. Several men came on the ship then. Mari greeted them with Luffy and Nami, Chopper stuck to Mari's side and peeked out excitedly at the festively dressed people. Everyone else waited a little behind them.

"Welcome! Now you will all have the Violet dock so make sure not to lose your wrist bands. How many of you are there? Oh my what an adorable pet you have here!" A very enthusiastic blonde woman smiled and reached down to pet Chopper.

"Veronica, Chopper is not a pet." Mari rolled her sparkling blue eyes eyes. "He is the ships doctor, though I am sure he won't mind if you pet him anyway." Mari smiled down at Chopper.

Indeed. Chopper was enjoying the attention.

"Oh you are quite the cutie! Make sure you visit the high wire event, I want to give you a hug for good luck!" The girl squealed.

"High Wire Event?" Chopper asked her as he enjoyed a scratch under his chin.

"Veronica is one of the best Tight Rope walkers in the park. She has an entire event dedicated to her. She walks a maze of ropes." Mari smiled. She was turning to the others to explain the other three people who boarded Sunny when her hairs stood on end. She heard the labored breathing and the hard thuds of boots climbing fast. She turned and her eyes grew wide. Before she could brace herself she was nearly knocked down by a voracious predator. He was dressed in a multitude of colors, his forked over jacket was a deep blue with silver buttons, his under shirt was a crisp white, the pocket of his jacket had a green pocket square, a golden chain dangled from his coat to his pants that were a dark purple, his shoes were a striking black but his socks that stuck out were rainbow colored. His hat matched the coat but had a band of rainbow cloth around it and one side had red and yellow feathers jutting out wildly. His gloved hands were a pale pink with little orange stones making a heart design on the tops.

"Mari my beautiful snow leopard! How are you? You look thin! Your hair is sill so lovely, is that a new outfit, about time you got something other than those rags you always wear! Why don't you come by more often?! I missed you! Say you will come over for dinner! You simply must stay the night! I will have it arranged. Oooh! Are these friends of yours! Hello honored guests I am Sinclair Alexander Delacroix the fourth, owner and ringmaster of May Flower Amusement Park it is an absolute pleasure to meet you all I hope you have been taking good care of my darling Snow angel. For all her quiet demeanor she is quite the chatter box. Oh dear me taking up all the air in the world do tell me your names! If you are traveling with Mari she must like you she never travels with anyone not even me, which is quite a shame really but you know how lone wolves can get! My I can't wait to have you all for dinner. Veronica make sure that they all have VIP passes I want them to experience the full brunt of our hospitality they will want for nothing!"

"Sinclair." Mari shook her head.

"Oh and you simply must tell me where you ladies shop I say you are both quite fetching, Mari has been allowing you to dress her right? She is always wearing these drab colors, last time I had to burn the atrocity she wore to my park, Oh I could never allow her to wear something so ghastly as a pastel!"

"Sinclair." Mari rolled her eyes glaring at Luffy who was chuckling behind his hand.

"And is that a reindeer?! You are just the more adorable thing ever! Oh, your hat is fantastic quite the thing I love it! And you strapping young man, you must be Mari's favorite she always did have a thing for the tall ones! Ohohoho! My but you are quite fit. What a tragic looking scar though I am sure you got that in a great battle, just the thing my girl needs a strong man who an take a beating!"

"Sinclair!" Mari blushed brightly and mouthed sorry to Zoro.

"Oh and look at you! You are quite the manly looking gentleman. Are you gunning for her hand too? My my my such strapping men you have around you my sweet ice maiden. So scandalous! I love it!" He cooed happily.

"Sinclair your face is turning blue." Mari folded her arms.

"Hey old man. Mari is my partner." Luffy folded his arms and regarded the richly and wildly dressed man before them.

Mari looked at Luffy with a raised brow. Was he talking about for the park? Well, it was Luffy but he should watch what he says around Sinclair those were fighting words to the man.

"Oh?" Sinclair drew it out so it sounded like a very loaded question instead of a statement. His stance changed from playful to serious, his green eyes glittered with challenge. "So you are the one who would claim my darling girl then?"

"That's right, don't go giving her to other men without my permission. Zoro doesn't even like girls and Sanji flirts with every girl he sees." Luffy nodded once in finality.

Usopp and Franky frowned. "Why is no one suggesting us?!" Franky asked aloud but was ignored.

"I guess we just aren't handsome enough..." Usopp said with his eyes filling.

Franky and Usopp looked at each other and then hugged in a weeping mess. "We are ugly!" They whined in unison.

"Now Sinclair there is no need to get like that with Luffy. He is just-" Mari started hands coming up peaceably.

"Mari dear let me handle the rapscallion. I know a thing or two about men." Sinclair nodded. "Now, you trying to claim my sweet little powder cake? I wont have it young man. You simply wont do for my girl. She needs a strong man, you look like you have jelly in your arms."

"Luffy why did you say I dont like girls! I like girls! I just dont have time for them..." Zoro growled.

"I don't flirt with every girl I come across!" Sanji proclaimed.

"You kind of do you idiot cook, every time I turn around you are hitting on some chick." Zoro waved his hand absently.

"Oh yeah? Well I don't see you with any girl except Nami and she can't stand you. Maybe you are just trying to be cool by saying you do like them stupid moss head!" Sanji barked.

"Better be cool then a faithless hound sniffing at every door on the block." Zoro folded his arms and regarded Sanji.

"Mari is my partner, I am stronger than I look and I certainly wont be giving her to anyone not even you." Luffy stated.

"Luffy please..." Mari put a hand on his arm gently.

"What was that you dumb sword head?! I'll give you a block!" Sanji swung his leg.

"Like you could take me on!" Zoro drew his blade fast as lightning.

"So so ugly!" Usopp and Franky cried in the corner.

"More more!" Chopper giggled at Veronica as she began to scratch his belly.

"My odds are on Luffy." Nami was saying.

"I think Sinclair can hold his own."

"You think you can have my girl? I need to see proof that you can take care of her. She is quite high maintenance, you can't even afford a shirt it seems. She must be kept in posh surroundings. She is a beautiful white Mountain lily! She must have the best."

"Sinclair I do not need fancy things." Mari explained.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that, I am gonna be king of the pirates and I will show Mari with gifts the likes of which you will never get your hands on." Luffy stated proudly his fists now at his sides, his stance bold and proud.

Everyone stopped and looked at Luffy, their eyes wide with shock.

"Luffy...er...I am flattered but...I don't." Mari began but Sinclair cut her off by holding out his hand.

"King of the pirates you say? A king hmm...and what would that make Mari in your scheme?" Sinclair asked. This question heavy with importance.

"That's a stupid question. My best friend of course." Luffy stated. His head cocked to the side.

Mari's blue eyes widened. Sinclair stood there for quite a long moment, taking this in. Luffy stood his ground, waiting.

Sinclair suddenly smiled and threw his arms open. "My boy! Why didn't you say so before! Welcome! Come come, we need to talk about this King business. My little girl needs to have her own room obviously and plenty of nice clothes. Fun too, she needs to have lots of fun." Sinclair and Luffy trotted off to the head of Sunny. Their arms slung over each others shoulders. "Veronica change their dock location, I want them in the Gold Bay."

Mari stood dumb struck. Not sure what just happened. She looked to Nami and Robin confused. They shook their heads and shrugged. Did she just get married? Or was this a friend zone thing? Wait, was was Sinclair acting like he was giving her away like a father at the alter?

"I'm not sure what is going on anymore." Mari shook her head and joined the girls. Sanji and Zoro glared at each other and parted ways in a huff as soon as they got their bracelets.

"I don't think anyone knows." Nami sighed.

"It's a great mystery." Robin nodded.

"Men are complicated."

"They are." A male said beside her.

"Quite brash too."

"Oh yes you are right." He agreed.

"Nonsensical as well."

"Most definitely."

Mari stopped and looked over. Her blue eyes wide. Who was this? He was quite handsome, and somehow familiar.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Oh, I didn't know you were here. Did you just get on board?" Nami asked.

"Who is that?" Robin asked Nami.

"Please allow me to introduce myself. I'm Portgas D. Ace. Luffy's older brother. It is a pleasure to meet you lovely ladies." Ace tipped his hat to them and bowed slightly. "And yes, I saw you guys and decided to join you. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Nami smiled.

Mari looked at Ace. They were similar, but...different really. Ace was much more polite than Luffy. And seemed more mellow. Wait! This was Luffy's older brother?! Why was he here all of the sudden?!


End file.
